


Sluts By Daylight

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Bondage, Drunken sex, Edging, Entity Brand Spider Juice:tm:, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen, Threesome, Waxplay, blowjobs and handjobs, eating pussy and ass, i have succumbed to the shake forgive me for my sins, teh sex:tm:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: Exactly what it says. Little smut stories less than 2,500~ words. Requests open and considered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo im a dirty sinner and I won't wosh my soul.  
> This will just be a place to dump my dirty writings excuse me.  
> I'll consider requests in comments for most ships, but no promises.  
> So yeah, get ready to nut.

This was _dangerous_. As dangerous as running in front of a Killer? No, but close enough to make Jake hesitate before allowing Nea to drag him away from the Campfire, her fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist and half crouching away from the other Survivors who were in the middle of an intense Uno game, many of them loudly accusing Ace Visconti of cheating. “Just because I am Argentinian you think I can’t count in English? You’re the ones not being fair…”

Stepping over various sticks and lumps of dirt, the saboteur was led into the darkness of the forest by his cat- like friend, her steps light and quick against the fallen leaves but his steps more pronounced from being drug on the ground.

“Nea, where are we going?”

“Private time.” Nea’s choppy reply had his head tilting in confusion, wondering what’s gotten into her. Maybe someone had unconsciously pissed her off? Maybe she was just in one of her angry moods and wanted to just relax with him? Or did _he_ do something? He certainly didn’t try to make her angry-

She stops at a little place that he recognizes as her _personal space_ , two blankets and two pillows, with a few nearly depleted spray paint cans and various other trinkets that Jake had yet to identify. Plus some food and weed is shoved in there somewhere, as well. “Nea, why are-”

A pair of lips cut him off, and he stiffens hard when she grabs his arms and drags him towards the tiny Karlsson campsite.

Well, damn, if she wanted to make out why didn’t she say so?

Her tongue is already trying to worm its way into his mouth, and who is he to refuse? He lets a shudder roll through his body and opens his mouth to her, tongue immediately jabbing and rolling with his own. He wasn’t a big fan of french kissing himself, he hated the thought of someone else’s saliva in his mouth and the feel of his own tongue in his own mouth sometimes. But, it’s not that bad as long as the other person does more than just adding more slobber and doing a dance in his mouth.

Nea found out very quickly that if you wanted to french kiss Jake Park, you had to have advanced kissing skills. Luckily, she did.

It didn’t take much fancy maneuvers to work the stiffness out of Jake’s spine _(and move it to other places)_ , the Swedish woman dragging Jake down to the ground on top of her to get him closer, lust burning through her veins that would belly any hormone- fueled teenager sexcapade. Pulling away from Jake for a moment to breathe, she took the chance to start yanking off her flannel and tanktop. 

_Ew_. Jake wiped away the long line of spit that connected him and Nea’s lips, a grimace of disgust marring his features, only growing when it decided to be stubborn and break, spit flying back up to hit him in the face. Gloved hand furiously rubbing at his mouth to remove the slimy fluids, he failed to notice Nea topless below him, until he heard a huff and one of her own hands gave one final, rough swipe at his mouth.

“You eat my ass but can’t handle a bit of spit on you?” Bra slapping her while she flinged to her side after worming it off was nearly as amusing to watch Jake wipe at him mouth to rid himself of what he made to look like a dangerous chemical off his face. “You’re selectively picky.” But it didn’t stop her, or him for that matter, from smacking lips together again, the urban artist moaning lavishly as she did so.

 _Fuck me_! Well, she was certainly horny, he’s not going to deny that as he feels her hips slide down his legs to meet his, her shorter but thicker legs locking around his lower back and her feet pressing against the ground beneath them so she could begin unsteady grinding. Body curved over hers, he goes to grab and feel at the skin of her waist and stomach, before realizing he still has his gloves on and he can’t actually feel her up if he does.

So, off they go, ripping them off his hands and shoving them in his pockets. _Hopefully, he won’t forget where he put them again._

“Come on, get it off.” The Asian hears her breathless muttering as she’s yanking at his scarf and parka, helping her before she accidentally chokes him with his scarf or breaks his zipper, and soon enough it’s firmly laid to his side, joining her flannel and tank top on the blanket they both were laying on. Once his hands were done with that task, they immediately shot up to play with her breasts, squeezing and rubbing all parts and his moans joined her as she writhed against him.

“Ah! Fuckin’... shit.” Detaching her mouth from his, she curls her upper body to reach for Jake’s belt. Nea catches Jake stiffening up again, but she brushes it off as eagerness. It’s actually the saboteur having a quick mental debate on whether or not he wants sex right then. His… inclination for sexual intercourse varied a lot. Some days he wanted no sex, some days he couldn’t get enough. 

His mind drawing a big frowny face at the prospect of sex with Nea made the choice for him. 

He shakes his head and grabs her hands as soon as she tugs his belt free from their loops when she goes for the zipper of his jeans, giving her a soft but stern _‘no’_. He hates to disappoint her or let her down when she’s as horny as she obviously was, but, no means no, and even though he sees the nearly desperate look in her eyes and hears it in her voice when she groans in frustration, she understands.

But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to do _anything_.

Nea makes a move to get up, but only got so far as to prop herself up on her elbows before Jake places him own hands on the blanket and scoots backwards, dragging him and herself with him, but mostly himself. Her ass falls out of his lap but is caught by his capable hands, and is gently set upon the ground. And suddenly, the roles are reversed, and Jake’s the one who yanking her jeans off.

She quickly gets what he’s _literally_ getting at, and she works on wiggling her legs and hips to get her jeans down, at the same time trying to kick off her shoes to completely remove her lower clothing, because she knows if she don’t, there’s a good chance that Jake will rip something. At least when he does, he makes good on his repeated promises to fix it.

Her pants and underwear go in one jerky but clear pull down, stopping for a brief moment to help get her dangling shoes off her feet and clearing the way for her to become completely nude under him. It’s her bareness to him that makes him pause and stare, running his hands up and down her inner thighs until they quiver in desire from his ministrations and she spits a harsh Swedish curse at him with the order to _‘hurry the fuck up!’_

_And who’s he to deny her further?_

Chuckling as he lets go of her completely, Jake positions himself flat on his stomach, face directly in front of her dripping core. He doesn’t go to directly eating her out first, taking a detour to press a few kisses along her inner thigh until she _yanks_ at his hair and actually smothers his face into her cunt. Not that he’s complaining. 

“Yesss…” The Swede hissed through her tightly clenched teeth in pleasure as Jake finally stopped messing around, feeling his mouth latch onto her clit and start sucking and licking enthusiastically at the tiny nub. Her hand still gripped tightly in his hair, she clenched her fist, locks of hair tightening further in her grasp, and pushed him impossibly closer, vocalizing her want for more with sharp inhales and crying moans.

She didn’t have to _wait_. She didn’t even really have to ask, Jake was one step ahead of her, wiping his hand on his pants to make sure there’s no dirt on his sweaty and shaking hands before rubbing the tip of his middle finger to her entrance, collecting her natural lubricant on his finger before finding that it was wonderfully easy to slip inside, that she was wet enough that his finger entered her without resistance. He would’ve pulled back and asked her if she was ready for more if she wasn’t holding him in place too tightly.

A second finger joined the first after some gentle back and forth rocking along her inside walls, his index finger taking more time to work in, having to tease her open with a couple more thrusts before the tight ring of muscles giving way to him. He heard her head _‘thump!’_ against the ground, but his vision was obstructed too much to actually see her. He hummed against her clit, adding stimulation and sounding his approval of her reactions.

“Mm- fuckk!” Hips rocking against the dark haired man doing a splendid job at eating her out, Nea picked her head back up to observe the work Jake was doing, and in the process, she noticed how hard she was gripping his head and how her fingers were cramping from the hold, which she remedied by relaxing her fingers but moving the same hand to grip the back of his head where it connected with his neck.

And, as she expected, he immediately pulled back and took a very deep breath. “More?” Breathlessly asked. _Always the gentleman_ , she rolled her eyes at his question. She opened her mouth to give him a sarcastic response, until his fingers suddenly both curled up and thrusted _hard_ , hitting that amazing little spot within her that made her squeak and see stars.

_Sneaky little fucker._

His pace didn’t go back to gentle after that, Nea thankful that he had _finally_ gotten the message and _fucked her_ , her body rejoicing at the change of pace and her mind clouding with euphoria. Her hips thrusted down to meet his hand and mouth hard at work, each hilt of his fingers making her gasp and moan in pleasure, especially loved it when he started scissoring her, feeling a third finger join the fray and play along her outside walls, gathering her wetness to make the next addition easier.

Jake’s other hand, which had been grabbing and rubbing at one of her thighs around his head, came into play to spread her labia apart, giving him enough room to wiggle his third finger inside to join the party. Slowing his pace to allow for the entry, he raised his mouth off of her clit to give her a wide smile, his grey- colored eyes shining with his own desire but holding his affection for her as well. It’s that look that causes Nea’s stomach to tighten with heat, along with his ring finger slipping in to join the Fingering. “You- you little shit.”

“You want me to stop?” _No way in hell_. But she wasn’t going to be taking any of his kidding now, narrowing her eyes and hissing at him, and in reprimand giving him a sharp tug on his hair that makes him jerk and moan himself into her cunt. In return, he halted his movements altogether in a teasing retribution of his own.

“F- fuck you! Don’t stop, _p-please_.” The _‘please’_ a soft, high- pitched and breathless beg on her lips that she can’t stop from escaping no matter how much her pride wanted it to, but even without seeing Jake’s face at her asking, she could see that he squirmed and his ass flexed as his hips dug into the ground, seeking friction to relieve the increasingly unbearable pressure of his cock contained within his pants. She had no time to be concerned about that, however, as she could feel the hot coils of her orgasm tighten in her lower stomach and fluttering spasms making her walls contract.

“MmHmm I’m close, Jake- Don’t you fuckin’ _stop.” Just in case_ he pulled away, she grabbed tightly onto his thick locks of hair again and this time had no intention of letting go. The Swede’s breath clipped short with every fast inhale, her breast rising and falling rapidly, her vision becoming star- clouded as her climax drew upon her.

She’s so wrapped up in her own euphoria that she nearly misses Jake’s hand that’s not pounding away at her interlock with her own other hand that’s not holding him hostage. She looks down for a moment to see Jake ingesting her every move _(along with a copious amount of pussy juices)_ , and her heart twisted weirdly and painfully.

Her mind lingers on it until Jake aimed his fingers directly at her g-spot, turning his deep thrusts to short but way more powerful thrust, and the tight coils in her lower belly exploded, her vision blasting off into the sky and loud shrieks coming _from somewhere_ , body tensing up and may have accidentally kicked Jake like a horse before going limp.

It took her some time to regain her senses enough to actually think coherently, and the first thing she feels is the feeling of Jake leaning over her and pressing a damp kiss to her cheek while his fingers were _still_ moving inside of her, making the shockwaves of her orgasm reverberate through her.

Not that that was the only orgasm she planned on having this time. That one, even though it was great, only took the edge off, and if Jake had learned anything about their intimate times together, he would’ve expected this.

Nea stuck her tongue out at Jake’s kisses and nuzzling, but returned them as much as she could.

“You sure you’re not up to sex?”

“...sorry.”

“No, it’s fine its just-”

“Wooden dildo?”

_“You read my fucking mind.”_


	2. Gas Heaven Handfull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FuzzyCry on Chapter 1 Wed 11 Apr 2018 09:26PM EDT   
> Evan x Philip? Please?
> 
> Yes~ I like the ship but idek how to write it so I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hes gone from succ to blow

The Entity was very sporadic and finecky about when Killers could see one another, and when, especially with new additions coming in on a semi- regular basis now. It felt like visits were becoming fewer and farther inbetween than ever, even though there was no solid concept or way to keep time here, and Evan _missed_ Phillip.

Which is why, when he was suddenly overtaken by the Fog, only to reveal Autohaven Wreckers when it parted, with no generators nor Survivors in sight, The Trapper felt excitement bubble in his large belly, but refrained from his urge to start skipping like a lovestruck adolescent boy down to where Phillip usually resided when not on duty: inside the store. His pace was faster than usual, though, wind whipping his open wounds and making them sting more than usual.

He doesn’t see the bell- ringing man, as expected, but he hears his soft and, for once, semi- regular breathing, which signified that he was sleeping. He didn’t blame him, understanding the tiredness that could overtake even the most devout and strongest of the servants. He make extra sure to tread as quietly as his large and intimidating frame could to creep as stealthy as he could, trying to avoid creaky floorboards, heading towards the source of the growling, stinking a hand out to hopefully run into Phillip’s invisible but solid frame. 

He feels dirty but thick fabric, and concludes it’s the Wraith’s trademark poncho, but which one he cannot see to tell. He lays his meat cleaver down on the counter and joins his friend's side, which is curled up inbetween the inside of the counter and a locker next to a boarded up window. He finds he can’t wedge himself in any space between Phillip’s broad and wide shoulders and the counter without breaking one of the two, so he opts for laying his head on the Wraith’s hard but lean stomach after removing his mask and placing it very delicately next to his cleaver.

Contrary to his reputation, Trapper was very heedful about not poking or stabbing Philip with any of his metal attachments. Even though his skin was barklike and unless he rammed him with force it would likely not cause any damage, he didn’t want to cause further injury to the Killer who had suffered enough already at the hands of their not- so- benevolent God for not performing well with the at time hindering power he had been given and for showing fleeting graces of mercy when he should’ve long forgotten them, but, for the love that is still pure and holy, Phillip _couldn’t_.

Evan held his breath for a moment when his head met the Wraith abdomen, waiting with bated breath to see if he had woken his friend, and relaxed when it seemed that he hadn’t, Phillip’s breaths not changing from his presence joining at his side. He exhaled against the flesh beneath his head, and closed his eyes to rest, weariness tugging at his muscles and around the skin of the metal spikes felt even sorer than usual. He tried to open his eyes, but he found that he didn’t have the willpower to, nor did he have the strength to stay conscious.

Next thing he knows, he’s aware of a burning sensation across his face and his left shoulder, eyes flying open in a panic only to be confronted with an echoing of a bell and the wailing banshee himself.

“God’s teeth, Phil.” Voice hoarse from not enough exercise and from explosion burns that scaled him, both inside and out, he can’t afford many words without causing him even more pain than he’s constantly in. But, it’s at least more than what the mute Killer can say, the bark substance on his face sealing any possible coherent vocalization that could be uttered away, locked inside his wooden head. _At least I’m not leaning against an invisible Killer anymore. Bothers me a bit to be suspended in air like that._

He huffs and shakes his head, rubbing a large and blood- stained hand on his face where the burning embers of the spirit world touched his face. It’s a pointless move; the embers and flakes long since gone and evaporated, but the slight burn lingers, and he tries to rub it away.

A hand is suddenly on top of his head, rubbing in a soothing way that makes him drop his hand and goes lax under the Killer’s touches, a rumble emitting from deep within his barrel chest, admitting his approval for the actions. Purrs from above are familiar and comforting, as comforting as they could be coming from someone like Phillip himself, but Evan knows that those purrs are contented and happy purrs, noises that shows that he’s glad the man with the iron mask is there, knows what these precious moments of togetherness means and how important they are.

Phillip can’t talk, but his actions are certainly enough.

Evan wasn’t asleep for long, the surge of adrenaline that he had had upon awakening in a start diminishing with each passing second in Phillip’s embrace, and the lull of sleep tugging him into unconsciousness yet again. But, this time, he fought it, wrapping a meaty arm around Phillip’s stomach to interlock with the black and white one currently not grazing its knuckles across the dome of his head-

_Speaking of head…_

The behemoth of the man’s hand brushes against _something_ that he doesn’t see, as his eyes are currently gazing listlessly through the environment. Once he turns his gaze back to whatever he bumped up against, though, he _understands_. 

“...Miss me that much already?”

A laugh that was sure to be broken anyways from the cracked and decayed recesses of his black lungs was stopped in its tracks as Phillip smartly rapped him on the back of the head. The Trapper’s strength is what was most greatly renown about him in Hell, but, even though Phillip was nowhere the strongest of the Entity’s servants, his upper body held vast more strength that his lower body. _Skipped leg day. Hmph, Survivors are onto something there…_

Whatever bark- like mask that kept Phillip’s face from changing or giving way any hid the plenty of emotions that surely cycled across his face _(which might be best for him as far as ‘his job’ went)_ , but it didn’t mean that Phillip never showed his care, even going as far as to push MacMillan's hands away when they went to fondle with the bandages covering his goods, but they both knew there was no real force behind the denial.

Huffing once more, harder than usual, Trapper raised up onto his elbow to gain better view and access to the clothed erection that was covered by worn but surprisingly sturdy bandages _(Entity needs to give the bloke some bloody pants)_. It took some pawing, on both of their parts, mostly Phillip because Evan just got impatient and was one second away from ripping the white rags to shreds and larger, more precise hands halted his intentions and undid them himself.

There was already a slight wet stain forming, the barest hint of Phillip’s arousal leaking through, and Evan’s glad his throat is practically shredded or else he might’ve just downed the whole thing in one go like a starving man having his first meal in weeks. _Anything_ going into his mouth had to be wary, and he deferred his devouring urges, taken to simply gripping the thin but long, black and white cock in his thick hand, giving it the barest and most tantalizing of squeezes.

Phillip seemed to like that, judging by the blackened nails of his digging into his scalp. Not that it actually _hurt_ , it just edged him on.

_(He had brief thoughts to the fervent preaching of homosexuality and the threats of eternal damnation for engaging in it, but is it wrong if you both are neither man nor woman, just monster?)_

Hand squeeze hard enough to make sure _nobody’s going anywhere_ , he moves his thumb to rub at the glands underneath to give his friend the pleasure he well deserves, taking in pride the more throaty purrs he hears. Humming himself to let the Wraith know he hears him, he transfers the bulk of his weight from his elbow to his other hand, to allow himself to lean down further.

He rubs the tip against his charred and scarred lips, not taking it in yet, but mouthing it, a grimace of a twisted smile carving a path for he slick head to travel across like a train on its proper tracks, and a gruff chuckle puffed out from his ruined lungs when a single solid _thump!_ against his skull told him wordlessly that Phillip wasn’t in the mood for teasing.

_And what kind of gentleman would he be to deny him, his dear friend?_

He couldn’t do much in the way of blowjobs, and handjobs were a precarious predicament in it of itself, but he damn well tried, putting as much effort into it as he could, combining the two sanctimonious acts into one effort that he found did the job just as well. He parted his lips just enough for the black and purplish head to pass through, immediately tasting the strange sappy saltiness that he had long some identified as the Wraith’s precum, but it wasn’t an all too terrible taste. More like sap in the wintertime eaten in the summer that had been salted a bit too much somewhere in the meantime.

He didn’t have much in the way of sucking mechanisms in the muscles of his mouth, either, long gone from inhaling the fires of the destroyed mine all those years ago. Pursed lips is all that he can offer, rolling and licking the tip like a small piece of hard candy that he used to be given as a young ad after a particular job well done by motherly maids that used to watch him when his father wasn’t. 

Rough tongue giving Wraith the extra stimulation he wanted, he felt the slow twisting and thrusting of Phillip’s hips against his face. _Close already?_ He usually only started moving on his own accord like that when the taunt strings of completion drew evermore tighter, but he wasn’t about to complain. He’s come like a young man on his wedding night before, so he’s certainly not one to judge.

A sharp tugging at his ear is his usual voiceless warning, besides deeper growls and purrs from an openless bark face mask that sounds like it’s trying to claw its way to to speak its long kept secrets, that the raw inside of his mouth is about to be flooded with stinging spend, so he keeps a closer eye on the dick firmly grasped in his massive palm, watching for any telltale signs of severe twitching or jerking of the shaft. 

It takes a couple of more swirls of his battle- scarred tongue to issue those signs he was looking for from Phillip, and Evan only has a few moments to close his mouth off to the flood of saccharine sperm that powerfully splurted out its first few hard jets, then turned to a sticky and sappy creek that leaked bountifully down his hand. It mixed perfectly with the noise that sounded like the Killer under him had been hit by the mother of all pallets, minus the pain.

His hand is taken in Phillip’s before he could wipe it somewhere else other than the already soiled many times over poncho, but he can’t find it within himself to care about where it exactly goes, knowing 9 times out of 10 the Entity will clean it up on its own, anyways.

“Better?” Hoarse as always, but still, common courtesy still embedded in his brain from his previous life prevailed him to ask. Phillip gave him a slow but enthusiastic nod, hand returning to massage at his leathery scalp.

No other words were needed to soothe MacMillan back to sleep soon after.


	3. Snack Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) on Chapter 2 Sun 15 Apr 2018 06:56PM EDT  
> The "Skipped leg day. Hmph, Survivors are onto something there…" part was frickin hilarious hahahaha. I love this fic so much haha
> 
> Could I request some Jake X Dwight?
> 
> Eagerly awaiting the new chapter ;0

“Ass is delicious. I can’t tell you’ve never had any just by the way you’re acting-”

“ _Jake!_ They might can still hear us.” Dwight tugged on Jake’s jacket sleeve harder and walked faster, _away_ from the harmless flames from the eternal Campfire, away from all other eyes and ears seated upon various logs in favor of some more _private and alone_ time.

On today’s itenary? _Ass- eating, apparently._

“Dwight, it’s not like they don’t know.” Dwight wants to say different, but he shoves his fingers into his mouth to bite at his nails and at his reply. Jake was right, but still! Meg teased him sometimes still for his choice in _bedside partner_ , and, even though she would usually get shut down for it, it still embarrassed the ever loving mess out of him.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts along with his fingers being pulled out of his mouth, and lips meeting his own. Jake’s kissing his lips gently and slowly, and the tension that he didn’t know was in his shoulders relaxed and he slumped a bit into the shorter man’s chest, feeling their clavicles collide under their clothes. It’s a short kiss, but it makes Dwight feel better, even though he can still see the flames in the distance and vaguely Survivor shadowy shapes.

Gloved hands come up to rest on his shoulders, rubbing them to massage away any remaining tightness. “Dwight, dear, relax.” He feels the cool plastic frame of Dwight’s glasses bang against the side of his face when Dwight’s head leans down on his shoulder, and he moves one of his hands up to rub the awkward man’s scalp, covered fingers weaving through his dark hair and eyes taking in the fine details of every strand of hair.

Amazingly enough, he feels the hot breath of Dwight sigh against his neck, and arms wrap around his parka- covered middle. _Wow, he actually relaxed? Better go with it._ He presses small kisses atop of his crown, the thumb of the hand that was buried in his hair rubbing soothing circles on his temple, and his arm wrapping around Dwight’s middle to mimic his own hugging actions.

“...How is ass even delicious, Jake?”

A soft chuckle comes from the recesses of the Asian’s chest, and Dwight finds himself enjoying the soft rumble from Jake’s ribcage and digging his fingers in further around his middle. “Well, not _all_ ass is delicious, but yours is.” The survivalist’s eyes were a light color normally, but they were darker now, and more glittery and slanted now. 

Dwight swallowed. He didn’t need to look down to see if the Saboteur’s pants were tighter than usual, but he needed to look up a bit to kiss him again, pressing his anxiously- bitten lips to the loner’s pain- bitten ones. It was strange, kissing him because Jake usually to the leading role in these affairs, even though he was the Leader of the scrambling bunch of Survivors, he had _no idea_ how to even begin to more intimate affairs. Jake didn’t know much more, but at least he was braver than he was.

Plus, they had been there for what felt like eternity, and they’ve had all that time to learn how the other was. Jake learned how to kiss _him, specifically him_ and it never failed to make him sigh and his toes curl. Dwight pulls back for air, and when he goes back in, Jake crushes him against his chest and this time there’s no need to check for Jake’s boner this time, and _wow when did he get hard as well?_ They both groan gratuitously against each other’s mouth from the contact of their bodies, Dwight feeling hands go for his tie and feels deft hands start undoing it.

Dwight unbuttons his office shirt, Jake being known for his incompetence with buttons, and soon it’s thrown to the ground behind Dwight, along with Jake’s parka, scarf and undershirt, as a makeshift blanket for Dwight to lie on. Their hungry lips scarce leave each other except to breathe or to venture to new territory, example being Dwight’s jaw and neck. 

“Boy, you’re- y-you’re, uhhh, you really want to eat some ass, huh?” He tried to control his voice as much as he could, panting heavily against the dark mop of hair poised over his collarbone. His words make the lips on his hot skin pause, and Jake tilted his head back just enough to give Dwight a smile. “Not _just_ ass.” And a bite to his nipple has the paler male throwing his head back in pain and pleasure, inhaling sharply at the bite.

Jake usually takes it slow, relishing in Dwight’s pleasure as much as his own, but he speeds through it all now in favor of undoing Dwight’s belt, raising up to kiss him once again while his hands are busy trying to slide the belt through its loops, and he doesn’t even try to unfasted the button on his slacks, Jake taking advantage of Dwight completing that task for him to pull off his gloves and toss them up near Dwight’s head.

The leader’s office pants and quickly shucked down to his knees along with his underwear, and Jake wastes no time in flipping Dwight over, hands on his hips and turning him so his ass is in the air and his face is pressed against Jake’s scarf, and he takes the moment where the saboteur is pulling a leg through his pants to spread his legs further apart to inhale the scent that lingers, the smell of Jake, sending his toes curling.

A sharp and sudden bite to one of his buttcheeks brings his head up in a snap, the haze put on his mind lifted in an instant to raise up and twist his head back to look at his friend, who had the most innocent look on his face that he thought possible for a man. It was very convincing, and he might’ve believed him if he hadn’t wisened up to Jake’s biting _tendencies_ a while ago. “What?”

Dwight whined. “I would like to be able to sit later, Jake.”

“I said _eating,_ not _beating_. Simple mistake.” Dwight would’ve asked what the hell Jake meant, but a wet lick trailed over the bite mark, and he resigned to burying his face into the clothes he had been laying on, but mostly Jake’s scarf.

The survivalist’s hands start out holding Dwight’s shifting hips in place so he could bite and lick as he please, drinking in the tastes on his tongue as well as Dwight’s muffled noises of soft pleasure and pain caused by his hands and teeth. He doesn’t bite hard enough to draw blood to the surface nor break the skin, but enough to leave marks and maybe even bruises for a while, respecting and understanding the other man’s concern about leaning to one side while he sat, or not sitting at all.

_And he thought Meg was savage, Feng is a million times worse._

His left hand ventures downward to gently roll Dwight’s balls against his palm, listening intently to the verbal cues and watching Dwight’s face tighten and slacken in pleasure, eyes closed and glasses askew with his red face and lips, mouth slightly agape and Jake could see the slightest bit of his pink tongue sticking out from between his teeth and lips. He wants to bite those lips and make them redder, but Dwight’s crotch is much more appealing at the moment.

He feels the leader buck and whine back against him when he presses a thumb against his taint, at the area where he knew to press to lightly stimulate his prostate, and garnered a soft moan of his name that he just barely picked up, and he blows a soft puff of air over his exposed asshole.

“Ah!” Sniffling, Dwight’s hands ball into fists, trying to steady himself against the rush of feelings that Jake just brought forth. They ended up tightly entwined into the layers of clothes he was on once he felt the tip of Jake’s tongue trail upward from where his thumb was pressing in periodically to his sphincter, testing the waters for a brief repose, moving to gently sucking around the area.

It’s different from Jake’s usual rough biting and sucking when he’s really into it, but Dwight isn’t complaining. Truth be told, he likes rough Jake just as much as soft and gentle Jake, which actually exists and is present more often than you think. Like now, and it’s driving Dwight up a wall. Well, tree, there was a tree about a foot above his head that he was slowly inching towards. He needs _more_ stimulation, though, and he forces one of his hands to unclench and shift his weight to the other, reaching down to grab his dick in his jittery fingertips, crying softly when his fingers brush up against his sensitive and precum- leaking head, smearing the liquid on his hand and shaft.

 _Fingers. The topic of the day_ , because Dwight feels Jake responding to his own bold advances, a finger coming up to softly prod at his tight ring of muscles, and Dwight tries his hardest to relax. But, apparently, tonight is not his night, for they both shiver when a light cold breeze blows through them both, cutting through their souls.

_The Call._

“Fuck you.” He knows that Jake isn’t swearing at him, that he’s swearing at the diety above ruining their moment, but, instead of simply abandoning their plans, Dwight is flipped over to lay flat on his back again, and when he corrects his glasses back in place, he sees Jake yanking down his own pants, fisting his own cock in his hands and stroking it above his own erection. Jake redirected Dwight’s hands back to his dick, and encouraged him to follow Jake’s lead.

“Jake…” Others wouldn’t think it, but Jake’s face is _beautiful_ when he’s being pleasured, eyes lidded to smouldering slits and bottom lip tucked in his teeth, his darker complexioned cheeks stained a red color and hair tips casting shadows on his face only served to make him more of a piece of art to look at. And he knows Jake loves picking apart his paler and far less attractive face, so he knows he understand when he throws his arm over his face in embarrassment to block his view, like how Jake would bite his lip bloody to hide his more higher- pitched noises.

They both don’t waste a second, knowing by the slowly approaching Fog that their time together in private would be ending soon, furiously jerking themselves and each other off to finish with haste. Dwight, unsurprisingly, comes first, head leaned back and eyes nearly shut behind his glasses, mouth open with a stream of moans and whines following his orgasm with Jake right behind him, feeling more hot cum join his own on his chest and stomach, just barely able to make out Jake’s hunched form over him, eyes boring into his, and Dwight’s name on his lips being lost soon after to the Fog.

They spend the precious moments of their afterglow sharing quick but passionate kisses before Jake leans down to clean up, a mixture of using his tongue again and wiping the rest onto the ground, sparing a few kisses to Dwight stomach along the way. They barely have enough time to redress before the Fog is upon them, curling around their ankles and beckoning them into Its darkness, and they had no choice but to comply, to begin the cycle of death and sacrifice again.

And these meetings were just a part of that cycle. The part that they both looked forward too.


	4. Teeter Totter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous on Chapter 3 Fri 20 Apr 2018 12:37AM EDT  
> I can just request here right? If so, how would you feel with either Jake/Quentin or Jake/Dwight with orgasm denial on precious Jakey? <3 love your writing btw!
> 
> Yes uwu and i heckin love all the compliments it makes my heart just take off and i know that u need ur heart to live but these comments sustain me.
> 
> Also, just a tiny disclaimer, I will not do any smut writings with any of the licensed Survivors and /most/ of the Killers, but I am open to some pairings. Sorry about that, but I love all the comments n shit, and I apologize of this one is a bit half- assed, my computer broke twice and I've had mood drops, but I'm ready to get back into writing now.
> 
> Enjoy this nasty Sinday shit nyall

Glasses slightly askew and cheeks rosy, Dwight observed the sight below him that had him in a state of nervousness and anxious.

It was now with his boyfriend whimpering beneath him that he kinda regretted not taking up his offer in gagging him, because those noises were making it just as difficult for him not to let Jake cum just as much as Jake was trying _not_ to cum. But Jake was just so… _perfect_ looking, his black hair sweat- slick and eyes that were usually a lighter color were smouldering with an intense look directed at his soul that made Dwight quiver.

Dwight was not used to taking the leading role in the bedroom, the first instance being the times he’s ridden Jake cowboy style or a very slobbery blowjob, but Jake’s always liked it and appreciated all sexual endeavors by Dwight, and that boosted the bespectacled man’s confidence like nothing else before.

“Dwight.”

 _Oh!_ He had been caught up in his own thoughts so much he had left Jake unattended and suffering even more, Dwight fully taking notice of his shaggy haired boyfriend’s state; hands bound to the headboard above him and feet tied to the footboard _(a suggestion on Dwight’s part because Jake had a tendency to kick on accident)_ , darkly flushed and erect cock lightly skimming along the skin of Jake’s lower stomach with heavy breath that he sucked in.

_God, he’s so hot how was I so lucky to get him…?_

_“Dwight…”_

This time, Jake’s low whine gets his attention more firmly, and the fidgeting ex- leader clears his throat and climbs onto the bed from his awkward swaying stance at the foot of the bed, making sure he didn’t accidently crush or squish Jake as he crawled to sit back on his haunches inbetween Jake’s nearly immobile legs.

He unconsciously mimicked Jake’s lip- biting.

“I’m fine!” He blurted out, even though no one had asked, and anxiously put his hands on Jake’s upper thighs, the flesh underneath his sweaty grip flexing and tight. Dwight shuddered, remembering the feel of the movement many times before, usually Jake’s thighs against his ass, smacking against his glutes _in tandem with his thrusts-_

_No, wait, he’s the one supposed to be in charge here! Get a hold of yourself, Fairfield!_

Dwight reared and squared his shoulders back, and picked up one hand from Jake’s thigh and using it to push his glasses back up his face by the bridge, and he cleared his throat nervously again. 

He heard the Asian man sigh roughly. “Dwight, we don’t have-”

“No!” He spluttered out again, and this time, he showed his determination by yanking his t-shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor somewhere, rocking back and forth on his haunches with unspent sexual energy. _But where to begin?!? Might as well start how Jake would start._

And that line of thinking leads Dwight to nearly slamming his head down on Jake’s stomach with bruising force in an effort to give Jake a blowjob. At least Jake seemed to approve of his blunt- force enthusiasm, a hum of approval sounding from the man below him when his red lips met his cock.

Jake had been on edge for several _hours_ , as the discussion of carrying out this sexual tryst started over an offhand comment Dwight made and Jake pressed to make it a reality. He hadn’t given much thought on the topic of bondage, especially where he _wouldn’t_ be the one tied up, but the whole discussion had led to them venturing to Wal-Mart for their weekly supply run while Jake had practically bouncing on his heels for the rest of the day when Dwight agreed to try this whole thing out.

_Not to mention perhaps more than few accidental touches to no-no places that got him a death glare from a half- hard Jake in the pharmacy aisle. He certainly didn’t need any of the Viagra next to the vaseline on the shelf._

A soft thrust of a hard dick against his face brought him out of remicising. _Again, goodness Dwight, stop it! You’re supposed to making Jake lose his mind, not yours like a set of keys._

He almost apologized this time as well, but he looked up and saw Jake giving him the most impatient look he’s ever seen from the usually calm and reserved man, and he shuts his mouth again tightly only to reopen it again to run his tongue as lightly as he could up the shaft, making sure to linger and slow down once he reached the more sensitive underside, hectically pulling lust- laden memories out of his mind to try and mimic some of the teasing Jake’s inflicted upon him.

He hears the restraints being pulled at above him, Jake hissing in pleasure, and it makes Dwight flick his eyes upwards to see his boyfriend’s head tilted back and his Adam’s apple bobbing. _Oh God, he’s just too hot for me sometimes._

He forced his attention back on Jake’s cock now loosely in his grasp, knowing the longer he stared the more overwhelmed he would become. He sucked the engorged tip into his mouth gently, his tongue rimming the edges like it was a lollipop, and this time he heard the bed creak from how hard Jake tugged on the bonds. He had a fleeting worry about the condition of his boyfriend’s wrists and ankles from all that tugging and pulling, but he knew Jake could take _so much more_ than just a few rope burns, so he pushed it to the side.

_Now, they would have a problem if Jake ended up breaking the headboard…_

His other hand goes to fondle Jake’s balls, and he’s sure if Jake’s feet were not tied down, he would’ve been kicked with how the saboteur’s leg twitched, pressing firmly into his side like a rider urging their horse on. He felt pride welling up in his chest when he heard Jake whimper softly when he squeezed his balls harder than before, and suddenly he was _very_ aware of his own erection straining painfully in his underwear. But, he refused to let that make him stop, even for a moment.

He moved his mouth downward on Jake’s dick, the head of his cock bumping against the back roof of his mouth and it almost triggered his gag reflex, making him thankful that his boyfriend didn’t buck into his mouth again. He got to work sucking the sensitive glans and stroking whatever he couldn’t slide into his mouth, spit and saliva dripping out of his mouth and down onto Jake’s lower stomach, mixing with the salty precum he could taste on his tongue.

“F-fuck!” The paler man jumps at bit when the hips beneath him twist. In a reflex reaction, he presses on of his hands down on his boyfriend’s hips to keep them from accidently choking him, though he had already choked in surprise when Jake cried out like that. 

All too soon, he felt the telltale twitching of the organ in his mouth and Jake’s panting ratcheted up in volume that signals his incoming orgasm: he hears his name moaned through the Asian’s mouth, and _he pulls off Jake completely._

Even though Jake completely expected this move, it still catches him off guard. His back arches upwards, cock jerking helplessly in aborted euphoria, and he whines through clenched teeth and bitten lips, and it’s a painful climb downward from the edge he almost tipped over. But Dwight doesn’t stay away from long, climbing over him, taking measured moves to avoid touching any sensitive bits, and kissed Jake softly at first, but growing bolder and worming his tongue inside the woodsman mouth, exploring an area which he had mapped out many times before.

He made it his point to take note of Jake’s wrists, rubbing them softly with his hands, massaging them tenderly until they were moved from his grasp.

“I’m fine, love.” Jake’s words are shaky but the look in his eyes show his partner’s eagerness, and Dwight is compelled to believe him, even though his wrists were already plenty red looking. He kisses him again, lips meshing sloppily with Jake’s, but it’s really just a distraction to slink one of his hands down to lightly stroke Jake’s erection with feather- like touches, and Dwight swallows the moan that issues from the unsuspecting man’s throat.

Jake swears at him “You s-sneaky bastard!” His cheeks are flushed and his mouth is open, sucking in air, and Dwight simply giggles and kisses the tip of Jake’s nose. _And strokes him again._

“I learnt it from you, _you should be proud_.” The last sentence is a low whisper in the restrained man’s ear, his head thrashes to the opposite side, fingers clutching the ties keeping him down. Dwight doesn’t move back down between his legs, rather, he stays up near Jake’s face, pressing various kisses on his face and jaw, occasionally straying to his ear or neck, places where Jake was more sensitive than most. 

He alternates between slow, barely solid touches and quick tugs that always brings out the best reactions from Jake, but he has to stop soon again when the erection in his palms starts twitching even more this time than the first, feeling pre- cum leaking copousiouly out of the top and spilling over his fingers to be used as lube. He leans his face back to observe Jake as his release was denied a second time, and he’s not disappointed.

Eyes slanted further and iris lost beneath the lids, his lashes dark and casting shadows, Jake’s mouth is half- open when he’s not biting his lip to the point where there’s a smattering of blood on his lips and chin, and he sounds like he’s half muttering in a mixture of Korean and English, the former a language that Dwight can’t even begin to imagine he would fully understand without it giving him a headache.

_And hot damn, now he knows why Jake loves making him a withering mess, it’s so hot and mindblowing._

And it’s driving Dwight up his own wall as well, his own arousal at the point where it was almost impossible to ignore it trying to force its way out of confines, and even though Dwight really wants to _drag_ this out for _hours_ , he knows he doesn’t have anywhere near the resolve of the saboteur, but a small voice in the back of his head tells him it’s okay, that there’s plenty of time in the future to draw this out and find out just how Asian Jake can sound.

He allows for him to calm down again, leaving his face to press soft kisses down his torso at a snail’s pace, and he can’t suppress the chuckle at Jake swearing at him again. He thoroughly enjoys Jake squirming in his grasp, all the way down back to his angry- crimson shaft, and he pressed a soft kiss and lick to the slit of the hea- _Oh, that’s a noise I’ve never heard before._

He mouths his cock, sucking harder on the tip than before, encouraging Jake to empty himself into his awaiting mouth, massaging his balls again to press him further. He sees Jake tense up again when his teeth scrapes along his dick, and he hears an inhale so sharp it cuts through the air like a knife, and bespectacled eyes flicker upwards and see Jake’s fingers flex on the ties and in his own hair, every muscle in Jake’s body tighter than a tightrope at keeping himself under control.

Too bad that’s the opposite of what Dwight wanted.

Dwight doesn’t let up, even when his name is warningly growled out from above, and in fact it makes him suck harder, and it gardners a reaction that he wanted from Jake. A soon as the underside starts twitching again, he pulls back just the slightest, and moans as Jake thrusts into his mouth again. 

It’s the vibrations that set Jake off, Dwight keeping his eyes on him as he threw his head back, head and footboard creaking with the force Jake was pulling on it and cock thrusting jerkily into his mouth as shot after shot of cum landed on the roof of his mouth and tongue, some missing and landing on a sticky stripe on his face. His noises were what made him moan in unison, Jake nearly crying from the relief and pleasure coursing though him, heaving in breaths between whimpering out broken moans and soft pleas of Dwight’s name.

Dwight kept stroking him throughout the rest of his orgasm until the tremors settled in Jake’s body, pausing for a moment to wipe the spend off his face and swallow what was in his mouth before moving to firstly untie Jake’s feet, then moving upwards to gently untie his wrists, leaving comforting kisses on his boyfriend’s forehead and cheeks, anywhere else he could kiss on his face.

He took care to rub Jake’s chafed wrists. They weren’t bleeding, but they did deserve some kisses to their soft inside, and Jake stirred at the move and gave him a softer look than the man usually reserved just for him. “...You’re good.” His voice was harsh, rough and hoarse, and it made Dwight shiver.

Jake would be a perfect candidate for one of those sexiest male outdoor-sy type magazines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DalekRaptor on Chapter 2 Wed 18 Apr 2018 04:29PM EDT   
> How about some Dwight x David? ;)
> 
> Yeet bois  
> sorry if my stories have been a little a late again, but also a little self promo I am taking writing comissions so if ya want to hmu but otherwise enjoy!

“Hey. Here.” Low tone almost lost to the distant sound of wolves howling, the thinner of the two males reached out to grab the other’s attention, pointing towards an untouched generator, pistons immobile and lights dimly flashing on the end of the light pole attached to it that would need to be worked on for quite some time to make fully operational.

Or a Brand New Part, but who has one of them nowadays?

The bigger male nodded, a gruff sound of approval reaching Dwight’s ears, as well as a chuckle and a shoulder bump that nearly made him lose his balance. “I reckon this time yer gonna actually work on ‘er instead of just standin’ there givin’ orders.” Of course, he was joking, but Dwight was never one to take a joke well, even more so one directed _at_ him.

“Well, I mean, there’s room for all of us to work on this one, unlike the other one-”

“Dwight.” _Oh, he was kidding, wasn’t he?_ Realizing his misreading of the situation, the Leader tried to remedy the situation by giving Dwight an anxious and lopsided smile, and, rather weakly, punched the scrapper’s arm. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” He chuckled along with David to reassure him, and to brush off the miscommunication that Dwight would rather keep under wraps.

He grabs David’s wrist and pulls him up to the defunct machinery, kneeling down with him to look inside and begin to start fiddling with the wires. “Now remember, _never_ grab a blue wire first-”

A distant _“Fuck you!”_ broke their concentrated team efforts, and both of their heads whipped around at the speed of light to see Meg Thomas running away from the pallet pieces that were breaking all laws of physics and flying through the air, braids whipping against her face and jacket flapping furiously against her torso. 

“Come get me you fucking whore! Try to catch me with your crusty ass- _Ohfuckguyssorrysorrysosorry._ ” She had nearly run straight into then, actually having to put her hands out to stop from colliding from the cold metal, and she made brief eye contact with the other two males, and the bolted off to the left, still calling and taunting the Killer to follow her.

David had shoved himself in front of Dwight, while Dwight had taken to pulling them backwards to stow away from the impending heartbeat, even though David was hell bent on personally fighting the Killer. “David- it’s the Hillbilly, hide!”

The muscular man _was_ hell bent on defending Dwight from the Killer _at all_ costs, but, when Dwight confirmed that it was the _Hillbilly_ \- he thought twice. _Killers with an instadown?_ He wouldn’t have the opportunity to use his Dead Hard, and he knew Dwight would throw himself into the Killer’s arms if it meant saving him.

With that in mind, he grabbed Dwight back in a similar manner and quickly shove him behind a locker and a piece of wall that it was connected to, but disjointed from the T- wall, and pulled him into a crouching position it, at an angle that they hoped they would remain unseen from the Killer, who had broken off pursuit from the runner to inspect the slight working noises from within the generator.  
For every millisecond he lingered, David shoved Dwight closer behind him, squeezing him tighter behind to to guard him in case the Killer turned around.

But thank God and whatever else was up there that the Killer simply gave the generator a kick, completely destroying the miniscule amount of work they had accomplished and illuminating the ground around it with the infamous Red Stain, then revving up its chainsaw again and taking off down the clear row to catch back up with Meg.

The Leader and the Scrapper both exhaled a sigh of relief when the heartbeat quickly fading away, and before David could stand back up, his back was tackled in a hug. A hug from Dwight, specifically. David reached around and gave him a semi- hug as much as he could, and when he twisted, he felt Dwight shudder against him. _What?_ “Dwighty? What’s wro-” _Oh._ Dwight’s face was flushed, and that wasn’t one of Dwight’s pens he felt in his lower back.

“DAVID, I- I’m fine! No need to worry, haha!” Dwight leaped to his feet and fiddled with his tie and slacks at the same time, a hand eventually coming up to adjust his glasses, and that’s when David stopped him by grabbing the hand that was on its way to his mouth. 

“Dwighty, I know how ye are with a hard-on. Ye ain’t gonna be much use t’ us.” He doesn’t even give Dwight a chance to protest before he grasped Dwight’s hips and turned him around, letting his thinner back bang lightly against the locker side and kneeling to be eye- level with Dwight’s crotch. The office man squeaked when his belt and zipper was unhooked, his rapidly stiffening cock pressing against his briefs and slacks, as if demanding attention from David, even though Dwight was trying to protest otherwise.

His trembling hands were vastly unsuccessful at halting David’s efforts at getting to his erection, and they ended up covering his face as his shaft was brought out into the warm, open air, and he bucked his hips at the feeling of David’s hands both on and around his crotch area, pulling his slacks and briefs down just low enough to leave his cock and balls fully exposed to his ministrations.

“David, _oh~_ you… y-you don’t HAVE to!” His vision was blackened by the palm of his hands pressed tightly against his face, hiding his flushing face and embarrassment that he felt at such… _lewd_ actions at a time like this. And out in the open, too! It wasn’t the first time David and him had been intimate, though, but it was certainly the first time with a Killer wandering nearby. He brings his hands down and jolts his head up, eyes wide and darting all around for any sign of trouble.

But it was difficult when David _knew_ where to touch to to make him feel _amazing_ , to make his breath hitch and his toes curl. Dwight opened his mouth to tell David that this wasn’t a good time for this, but any hoarse arguings that he was about to utter was replaced and came out in a nasally moan when he felt David’s tongue lick and wrap around his cock head.

He had to pull his hands up to his mouth then, to stop any more noises that he would make that could attract any _unwanted_ attention, and his eyes were drawn between what David was doing and keeping an eye out for danger.

Dwight watches David pull back for just a moment to rub a large and comforting hand on Dwight’s lower stomach, and gave him a light smile to draw his attention back fully onto him. “Don’ worry, love, I know what makes ya spill faster than an oil spill.” _And he’s right, damn that insufferable man!_

 _But he was right._ Dwight wasn’t known for his stamina or his longevity, but in this place, that might actually be a good thing when you need a _really quick_ quickie. 

David’s had plenty of practice sucking dicks before, but he has to say Dwight’s his favorite. It was about average, but it really did look like a twinkie. Just as delicious, too. He quickly uses his spit and his hands to spread the makeshift lube, trying to get as much of Dwight’s cock in his mouth as fast as possible, knowing from past experiences that the Leader didn’t have much resistance when he was being deepthroated.

“D-David!” He took his hand away from his mouth for a few moments to stutter out David’s name, fully aware of his _intentions_ and it just made him more embarrassed, knowing that David could make him climax so effortlessly, and it only made him hornier. He exchanged his finger nubs in his mouth for the knuckles of his right hand, while his left hand reaches down and unsteadily rubs the bald side of David’s head, encouraging the licking and sucking.

Which quickly turns into more, the sensitive head enveloped into David’s warm mouth and suckled deeper, the impromptu lube coming in handy the deeper he went, bobbing his head while keeping an eye and ear out for the Killer or for any of their teammates that might approach, because he’s pretty sure that even though Dwight was even more paranoid than he was, he was too enveloped in his own pleasure to be much of a lookout. But it was tough peeling his eyes away from Dwight, eyes heavy and fist shoved into his mouth that didn’t muffle _all_ of his noises, hearing heavy huffing and the occasional soft moan, laden with the drool leaking from where his fist didn’t plug.

The paler man’s hips were already pressing against his face, his crooked nose pressing into the coarse pubic hair over Dwight’s cock. A hand went to quickly fondle and toy with Dwight’s scrotum, rolling the flesh there and squeezing in a pleasurable way, and Dwight’s moans quickly ratcheted up, the rush of being so vulnerable and out in the open driving his feelings up on high.

Forcing his throat to relax, he had the twinkie nearly all the way down his throat when it started twitching against his palate, going to pull back but Dwight had a solid grip in his hair, and refused to let him pull back. He only had a moments notice before he felt Dwight’s hot cum shoot straight down his gullet, almost choking to the point that he rejurigated, but managed to keep it only to where he coughed reflexively, eyes watering from his gag reflex being triggered.

Their afterglow is interrupted by the sounds of the exit gates being powered, the blaring noise shattering any peaceful and bliss- filled moments that they could’ve had. It was a forgivable transgress, though. Escape was _always_ a priority.

The bespectacled male pulls his fist from his mouth to spot several areas where he had bitten that had broken the skin, and now he could taste copper in his mouth. He shakes his head clear of the fuzzies and stars floating around while David rights his clothes to the best of his ability, and gives his side a pat, standing up to pop his muscles that had become cramped while kneeling.

“I saw th’ exit over there.” Voice understandable hoarser than usual, Dwight took David’s outstretched hand and hurried along with him on wobbly legs towards the huge metal slabs that they saw slide and creak loudly open in the distance.

Once they arrived, they saw Jake standing there. And he didn’t look none too pleased.

“I did three whole generators by myself.” He spoke with a low tone, not particularly looking angry, but very _obviously_ wise to what the couple had _not_ been doing. _“Three.”_ He emphasized by speaking slowly and holding up three fingers. Three dropped to one, and that one was pointed directly between the two. _“Meanwhile-”_

“Y’ALL BETTER MOVE!” Jake’s accusation is interrupted when Meg’s voice is hear, and they all turn to see her sleek form running for her life towards the gate, with a chainsaw wielding- Killer revved fully behind her. It’s a mess of further screaming and scuffling, but they all managed to dive out of the way and dash out of the invisible barrier that signified them that they had escaped this time.

“Claudette has taught me a thing or two about thot detecting, y’know.”


	6. Soliloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different than usual, I just wanted Jake treating himself to a good relaxing time like he deserves.
> 
> Also I've been playing the PTB and I love all the cosmetics yes even the ugly ones ACE

The waters of the clandestine pond were undisturbed, even by the crows, the avians seem to even understand that the water was special, that they should not even waddle near it lest they disrespect the Entity in some way.

Too bad Jake didn’t give a single fuck.

It was his rare and elusive time off from the endless feeding hours of the Entity, and he _damn well_ is going to take his time and relax. Away from those who _irritated_ him moreso than others, to unwind, namely with going through and organizing his more _unique_ toolboxes, and whittling a tiny duck.

He liked making tiny ducks, they were strangely therapeutic and cute to him. Call it a strange hobby for a grown man, but Dwight spent most of his time crying or collecting bottle caps to make pyramids out of them, so Jake is more than happy to admit his hobby compared to Dwight’s sad and more asinine one. _Any fucking time._

He gets done with one, taking special care and attention with the facial features and feathers of the carving, and blows off any remaining shaving off the object and his clothes, standing up to brush off his body before settling back down to place the carving into one of his toolbox, thinking about giving it as a gift to somebody. Carefully placing it in a empty space next to a box of screws and a bottle of lube, he made sure that the finished product was not going to be chipped or anything before closing the metal lid and casting his eyes back to the serene waters.

Arms folded comfortably over his stomach, he allows his eyes to drift shut while listening to the ambient noises that the sinister- looking forestry of the Entity’s Realm was producing. _Despite all the death and suffering, it was a really nice place, though he personally would add a bit of natural light to combat the darkness._ It reminded him of his cabin in the woods, he muses, how alone he could be, how terrifying and peaceful it could be at the same time, spending days on end seclude in his own little paradise and world, not having to give a care to the outside world, even if it was brave enough to come knocking at his door.

He misses his mother like Hell, sure, but he misses not dying every night over and over again more, _sorry Mom. ___

__He’s lost in his own memories of his past life, a soft smile on his lips and fingers lightly drumming on his abdomen. He misses the solidarity, in a sense, though he can’t say that he wouldn’t miss the company of those he actually liked, and he misses being alone, free to his own devices, free to do what he wants, when he wants, within reason. _Like masturbating on his front porch.__ _

__…_ _

___Now look at what you’ve done._ _ _

__The statement recalls back to his memory, or lack thereof, of sexual gratification and release recently, especially with everyone occupied with preparing for the new Survivor and Killer that filled their heads with harsh whispers from none other than the Entity Itself, and Jake can’t recall the last time he had spare time to relieve himself on his own, or with someone else. _Not that he particularly craved the intimacy of others, but it was certainly nice.__ _

__Well, he doubts he would be interrupted by his fellow Survivors, and the Killers are far too busy and preoccupied with the Survivors at the Campfire to really come out here. The only thing that could really interrupt him was the call of the Fog. He turns his head to the side at that though, debating internally whether or not he’d do it or not, until he remembers that he had lube packed into his little toolbox. The Entity apparently didn’t know the difference between mechanical lube and the sexual kind._ _

__He had no idea where this even came from, but it was in nearly every toolbox, and he had yet to figure out just _whom_ had brought in here in the first place. Hot arousal is already tugging at his lower stomach and making his feel restless, so he carefully opens the toolbox’s metal lid, and fishes out the small bottle, fingering with the cap while he looks around, making sure he’s alone._ _

__When he sees that he is, the first thing he gets rid of is his parka, wincing at the cooler air hitting his overshirt covering his body, and he folds it up behind him nice and neat, using it as a back pillow for leaning up against the tree. He pauses after that, stopping himself one last time to bicker internally about safety in numbers, but he shut himself up with a shake of his head, tugging up the bottom of his blue undershirt to expose the top of his pants, unfastening the button and pulling down the zipper._ _

__Hands brushing over his crotch, he could already feel the distension in his boxers, cock already half- hard with anticipation and eagerness, the first drop of precum starting to leak its way out of the tip, and he quickly pulls himself out of his underwear to avoid getting any more sticky fluids on his clothes, hissing inbetween his teeth at the contact of air on his sensitive shaft _(blood is already hard enough to get out, and one may be surprised to hear that Jake actually wants to be clean)._ _ _

__Sticky fluids on mind, he lets go of his dick to tug down his pants and boxers down to just above his knees, and grabs the hem of his shirt and brings it up to push the bottom of the fabric into his collar, pseudo- wrapping it so it was out of the way of any possible messes, making sure it was tucked neatly into his collar before flipping open the cap of the bottle of lube with his left and squirting a generous amount onto the palm of his right._ _

__He tilts his palm back and forth for a few moments, watching the liquid slide back and forth along his skin with detached interest before curling his fingers inward to ball a loose fist wide enough to fit around his cock. Bucking his hips lightly, the engorged tip prodded through his loose grasp and he reacted, stomach tightening at the sensation and thighs twitching, _God, it really has been a while since he’s had time to himself like this.__ _

___“Fuck.”_ He swears just once before giving his surroundings a good look over again, making sure he was still alone. Not even the crows were paying much attention to him, seeing them mostly in several different flocks, hopping around and occasionally cawing at each other. It made him emboldened to continue, tugging the hem of his shirt again with his slightly less sticky fingers, tightening its place tucked into his collar._ _

__Spreading his legs just a tiny amount, he moves his hand up and down, making sure the tip was properly slicked before moving downward to coat the rest of the shaft, the slow up and down motions almost automatically captivating him, urging him to continue, making him _crave_ every single point of contact that gave him pleasure, but he restrained himself for the time being, choosing to relish in the feelings that were emanating from his dick, _for the time being.__ _

__Watching his hand slide along his slicked up cock made his stomach tighten up even further to the point where he had to stop for a moment to relax his muscles and _breathe_ , inhaling slowly and letting his eyes slid shut with the calming motion of his chest rising and quickly falling to keep up with his escalated heart rate, and he let his eyes mostly stay shut, eyelids fluttering on the next stroke, the inner part of his knuckles catching on the sensitive underside and making his head loll forward just enough to feel the skin on his throat squish together._ _

__He gives the middle of his cock a firm squeeze, gasping as he did so. _“Mmphmmm…”_ His light eyes following the motions his hand made, he spared a look to his other hand, uselessly clutching the bottle of lube pressed against his thigh. He notices the cap is still flipped open and shifts his thumb so that it can press the lid shut-_ _

___However…_ _ _

__Another idea comes to mind, one more precarious that the one he was already carrying through with, but was he a coward? _No_ , so he stopped the closing plot and instead abandoned his cock for a moment to squeeze some more lube into his right hand while he popped the lid shut with his other and placed it back inside the toolbox. Once it was away, he cupped both of his hands openly together, and transferred the liquid to his left hand. Once there, he clenched his fist and rubbed his fingers together, effectively slicking them up with lube._ _

__It was then he realized that he probably should’ve taken off his pants _before_ he messed up his hands. _Whoops._ Then came the awkward process of kicking off one of his shoes and shimmying down one side of his pants, which was much easier said than done, and he can see a dirty bootprint on the bottom of his jeans now._ _

__But, once again, was he a coward? _No.__ _

__Once his pants are half off, he spreads his legs again, this time with much less restriction than with his pants on, and the cool air bites at his thighs and crotch, his erection waning with the temperature change, but it wasn’t nothing that a few solid pumps couldn’t fix, and his other hand charting a path down to his taint. He pressed firmly down on a familiar area in right about in the center of that smooth expanse of his skin, exhaling a shaky whimper from his lips before biting his fatter lower lip inbetween his teeth._ _

__His right hand picking back up the stroking motions along his cock, Jake’s attention was geared towards the non- dominant hand that had slipped further downwards to graze over his anus, teasing the ring of muscles with greasy, feather- light touches that made his dick throb in his hands, excitement racing up his spine at the memories of the pleasure he could get from these ministrations-_ _

__He didn’t realize that he was drooling until he felt a cold line of wetness leaking from the side of his lips that he didn’t have tucked into his mouth. He leaned his head down and wiped it onto his shoulder, then focused his attention to the matters at hand, namely working his index finger inside his ass with all carefulness in mind so he doesn’t hurt himself by rushing._ _

__Jake found that he could easily wiggle up to the first knuckle, but beyond that required lube and patience, the latter Jake found to be in dwindling supplies, his erection aching for contact that was beginning to be very _hard_ to ignore. Nearly getting up to the second knuckle before his forefinger started becoming dry lacking lubrication, he quickly switched to his middle finger to keep going, feeling _so close_ to that bundle of nerves hidden within him, _just another half inch or so-__ _

___“God- fffuck!”_ The very tip of his finger brushed up against his prostate and the faintest of stars flickered into his vision from the small burst of pleasure meeting with his soul. _He hoped it wasn’t from throwing his head back a bit too hard against the tree behind him._ He feels beads of sweat forming along his brow, under his hair, but he does nothing to wipe it away, hands busy with his cock and ass too worry about trivial things about being sweaty._ _

__The rest is smooth sailing from there, moving his hips in sync with his hands, slowing down at times to draw out his already borrowed time he has before being thrown back into death again. He doesn’t try to go deeper than he has to to reach his prostate, nor does he try to spread himself out more and wiggle more fingers inside. _One is enough, and more would just make him sore, which wouldn’t be good for running away.__ _

__He nearly tips himself over the edge once when he nearly fails to tightly grip the base of his cock to cut off the violent twitchings of his crotch that would signal the end of his _fun._ It takes him a few moments of _Iron Will_ and concentration to bring his arousal back down to a simmering level, but the rise back up to that precarious edge was too addictive for Jake to ignore again._ _

__“Jesus, fuck!” From where he had been leaning almost upright earlier against the tree, his back had slipped down the bark enough to get a better angle at fucking himself, head tilted downward to hotly gaze upon the sight of his hands busying themselves with swiftly tugging his cock and his left hand thrusting upwards to match the unconscious rhythm his hips have set, bucking downward in his quest for _more.__ _

__A harsh muscle spasm tears through his lower stomach, and he can’t find it within him to pull away this time, and a lopsided smile breaks his sweaty and heavily flushed face when _he knows._ “Mmph! Fuck, yes yes _yes yes ohh fff-”_ Anything else intelligible was cut off as his body lit up with euphoria, both hands stopping in an abrupt halt as his orgasm washed over him, but with a last second thought of trying not to make a mess, me angled his cock to aim directly at his torso, away from his clothes._ _

__He would’ve probably cried out had his peak not taken his breath away from him, head tilted back and mouth opened to the sky above, offering only choppy gasps and broken whimpers and moans along with the semen spurting onto his body, and a stray rope almost landed in one of his eyes, said eye squinting shut to avoid the burn he’s felt before when he failed trigonometry with his orgasm. _Not like he’s seeing much with his other eye, nearly rolled back into his head.__ _

__It feels like an eternity before he can suck in a lungful of air, muscles stopping their convulsions enough for his diaphragm to expand and bring in oxygen. The saboteur gives his prostate a lingering massage, milking out a few more drops of cum in the process before withdrawing completely, heaving a great sigh at the feeling of being empty._ _

___Empty but fulfilled._ Now time to stagger to the pond to clean himself off as soon as his afterglow wears off and he can put away the _stupid_ grin on his face because it’s starting to hurt his cheeks. _And he didn't get any on his clothes, nice.__ _


	7. Thot's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dantevsa on Chapter 3 Sun 22 Apr 2018 09:02AM CEST   
> Great work! I’d like to request a David/Nea piece, can’t seem to ever find anything for the two of them lol
> 
> //Sorry I've been gone for so long! Lack and motivation/ being sick and whatnot. But, I already have a couple more smut stories planned ahead, and they'll be posted up very soon, then I'll be back to writing my AU Series with the new pretty gurl. I still cry over all the comments and kudos I get here and elsewhere, and I hope you enjoy!//

Hair freshly cut and trimmed, one side longer than the other that was more close shaven to her head dyed respectively blue and white, Nea had taken up her friend’s offer when they had all come over to her tiny apartment of one and harassed her until she let them do her makeup to the point where she was sure she could get a date tonight. _Dick or pussy, as long as it was good._

The night had started off well enough, bar hopping with her friends after they had been kicked out of each one that they went into after starting fights and Nea tagging the bathroom stall in that _one particular club_ \- when the cops got involved to throw them out of the remaining bars on the Main Street is when they, seemingly against their nature, found a more chill and reserved bar to walk into, already a bit tipsy.

Nea went straight to the counter and ordered the strongest vodka she could down in a shotglass pushing back against like, a pole or something that was making her shoulders scrunch up in lack of space-

“OI, ‘EY- ye almost clear knocked me off th’ stool, lady!”

She shot the _hunk_ of a man she had apparently offended a glaring sideways look while downing her shot, attention away from him as she closed her eyes as she felt the liquid burn her throat, and slammed the glass down on the counter, feeling it reverbate it her slightly slippery grip. “Another.” She gave the bartender, a older male who looks like he’s seen it all, a two- fingered fingerguns, then turned her head back to the broad man.

She gave him a look over with slightly hazy eyes, the alcohol from earlier seeping into her brain by now, and gave him a sly smirk. “Are you saying that I nearly swept you off your feet?” She flirted, with little slurring considering how much she had drunk already. 

To her pleasant surprise, she saw just the tiniest bit of a flush rise to his neck. Or it may have just been the lighting when some dumb motherfucker decided they were Sia and tried to swing from the chandelier.

“Ye coul’ say that.” The alcohol loosening him up enough and allowing the previous hostility that had arisen to drain from him, and he reached out to brush some of the electric blue hair away from the woman’s face. It’s when she cooed at the action that he realized that there was a high chance that he may be taking her back to his place tonight. Or perhaps the other way around.

Before she could speak again, he holds his hands up and halts her from downing the new shot the bartender had slid her. “Are ya just out ‘ere lookin’ for a good fock? Because, if ya are…” He trails off, minicking Nea’s earlier look-over over her attire, and in all honesty, despite her loud makeup and hair, she is quite pretty. “... I might oblige ya.”

“You got a dick, right?”

“Wot?” Is the club that loud or did she just _really ask him that?_

“Do. You. Have. A. Dick.” Oh, no she really asked him that. “Ya. Wot, ya think I don’t ‘ave one?”

“Just making sure. I wanna know what I’m getting.” That smile on her face made David think that she was more than just a nighttime thot. But, this time, she beat him to speaking. “You look like a guy who pumps iron and steroids, so you either got a micro penis or a monster dick, which one?”

He chokes on his beer, and Nea takes his coughing spell to down the shot and ask for yet another. The look that he gave in return to her almost made her spit out her shot, and his response makes her swallow the drink a bit to fast for her throat’s liking. “I bet ye’ve ‘ad your fair share of monster cocks before, eh?”

“Hmmmmmm monster- something.” She joshes, and elbows the beefy man hard enough that he has to grab the counter to stop from his stool from tilting over.

“Bloody ‘ell, lady. Well, I ain’t nothing to ‘ide under the bed from, but I promise ye that I’ll give ye a good tumble.”

“Nea. Name’s Nea. And I hope you’re not just all talk. I’m getting excited about getting some good dick tonight.” The Swede waved the bartender over again. “Make it three.”

In the process of downing those three shots, Nea learned that her fuck buddy for the night’s name was David _(I’m bloody David King, bloody ‘ell!)_ and that he could drink just as fast as she could, glugging down 4 giant beers as she popped six shots in a row and nearly passed out in succession, her saving grace being the muscle bound man holding her upright when she hiccuped so hard she lost her balance.

Her seat had fallen over in that process, and Nea decided to fuck it and drag her date to the dancefloor, moving and grinding against each other, lost in the wave of people drunkenly doing the same, the only difference is Nea randomly screaming and tightening her grip she had on his hair to the point where he felt a couple of hairs lose their place on his scalp.

Eyes wide and gripping her arms tight, he shook her slightly slumping form. “Ya act like ye been shot.”

“Right in the pussy, Oh God, I think the music just made me came.”

“Ye’re right drunk, then.” _Not that he wasn’t._ “I think it’s high time we get outta here, then.” He wraps his arms around her middle, and hoisted her up, helping her to straighten up and walk unsteadily towards the door, avoiding those paterons who had less control of themselves than what socially is acceptable, but they manage to make it out, albeit a bit drenched in suspicious alcohol mixes.

“Yeah, fuck the club! We make our own Goddamn music, motherfuckers!” Taking one final swig of the shotglass in her hand _(David had no idea where or who she got it from)_ , she threw it down, smashing it onto the pavement as soon as they walked outside, the warm summer air making the already moderately inebriated woman feel warmer than she cared for.

So what did she do? Get closer to her personal escort, of course.

David hadn’t said a word since he had started to show her the exit, but now that they were outside and were able to communicate to each other without screaming at the top of their lungs, he took stock of her condition. “I told ya t’ slow down after th’ fourth one-”

“Fuck you, you ain’t my daddy!” Grabbing ahold of David’s hair and hotly kissing him, she nearly got the pair of them run over by a larger group heading towards the bar they had just came out of. He moaned in shock and surprise, as she had shoved her tongue right down his gullet, dancing all around his teeth and sucking his bottom lip. If he had been any drunker, he might’ve creamed his pants right in the middle of the street, and him being him, he wouldn’t be able to show his scarred face around that pub again if he did than, so he pulls away with a _pop!_ and holds her at arm's length.

“‘Ow look ‘here, ye’re very much drunk, and as pretty and ‘hot as ye are, I- I don’ want ye to pop up in the mornin’ an’ say ye regret havin’ sex-”

“If I didn’t regret it in there, I’m not gonna regret it out here. Look-” She starts walking again, pushing past hold and dragging him down the street. “You got a car around here?”

He tilts his head quizzically, bewildered by her question, but nods in acknowledgement. “Aye, it’s right o’er there. Why ye ask?”

“I won’t be poppin’ up in the morning if we don’t go home together.” _Damn, lass is smarter than I gave her credit for._ But, he is hesitant to show her his car, thinking about her being a possible thief as much as he’s thinking about fucking her. She seemed to be a mind reader apparently, because she laughed at the thinking face he put on, and nearly tipped over when she swatted his chest. “I’m a troublemaker, but grand theft auto is a bit out of my league. Besides, you can still my shit if I steal yours, come on~” She goes from persuasive to slutty, and boldly cups his distended cock through his slacks, teasingly rubbing up and down and giving him a light squeeze.

Well, bloody hell.

He weighed the options in his head _(and his balls)_ , before deciding that Nea had a valid point, and wrapped an arm around her waist ad hurried them over to his car, parked in a secluded, but spacious, parking lot, and fumbled with his keys and pressed the button that activated the lights and unlocked the doors on his Sedan, having a bit of trouble with all those beers setting in.

Something else shattered to his right, and he saw Nea kicking over a shopping cart. She immediately looks up and gives him the puppy eyes look. “I’m sorry, I am.... veeeeeery volitale when I’m drunk. And horny.” Without another word, she stands up on her tiptoes and and nips David’s strong jawline, and takes off towards the unlocked car, nearly flopping ontop of the hood in her haste, but managing to crawl into the backseat with David’s help.

“Condom?” The Swede asks while hurriedly trying to undo the buckle on her ripped jeans, eyeing the _ripped_ man yanking off his shirt and wadding it up, shoving it under her head once she got situated. “I got one. But I ‘ould’ve thought ye had one.”

“I do, but you can use yours, just fuck me already!” Hands slamming down on the vinyl seat, she finally gets her pants undone and pulled off to her lower right leg before hiking her shirt up and pulling her breasts out of her bra and tugging on her nipples.

And that got David’s full attention. “Really want it, don’ ya?” He pauses with his hands on his unclasped belt, hanging from his beltloops, speaking huskily at his impatient date beneath him. Lust- glazed eyes rove over her body before centering on both her exposed breasts and especially focusing on her bare mound. A hand fell from his waistband to toy with one of her nipples, tugging the little rosy bud to the sound of her little mewls of pleasure.

He slipped his pants and boxers down while her eyes slid closed with her boobs being played with, and shucked them off and left them lying on the floorboard. He stopped his ministrations for a few moments to push her legs wider open than they already were. Once that was done and Nea got the message to keep her legs splayed wide, David replaced his hand at her breast and let his other hand rub and slide along her wet and red lower lips, massaging her clit for a few moments to gather up her natural lubricant onto his fingers, then slid his middle finger inside her folds.

“FUCK, FINALLY!” The duel- colored haired woman cried out in bliss at the penetration, though it did nothing to ease the ache in her womb, it made her keen when he started thrusting, finger sliding back and forth with no friction due to her copious liquids turning her insides as hot as lava. “Mmmm, more! You-” She sits upright suddenly, reaching for his pants and fumbling around for the rumored condom he promised that he had in there, and she quickly found it in a back pocket.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell.” The large man hissed through his teeth as he watched Nea have a time and a half in rolling the covering on his dick before helping her secure it tightly at the base. She threw herself back once it was on, splaying her legs on either side of the seats and a stray hand reaching down to finger and work herself open to stretch herself. 

He gave his cock a few strokes while he arranged Nea’s legs over his shoulders. “Movin’ fast, there.”

“Fuck me before I pass out.” _As she commanded._ Slicking his fingers up one last time before transferring the wetness to his dick, he took the time to tease her for a few seconds, rubbing the rubber-covered cockhead against her folds until she took it upon herself to work herself down on him.

They both groaned in unison, both of them frozen still for just a few moments to savour and adjust to the feelings. “Come on, big boy.” She leaned forward and reached around to slap David’s ass, the sound reverberating throughout the car and making his cock flinch within her. And it worked, David bucking forward and burying himself halfway within her, quickly pulling back and setting up a thrusting motion.

He didn’t stop, _couldn’t stop_ , when Nea needily encouraged him on. “Come on, fuck me, yeah? Fuuuck, you’re big-” Her head bangs against the seat, mouth open in pleasure but still spewing dirty nothings. “Your cock feels so good in me, fuck!” She wastes no time, using her fingers to rub her clit in a wide circle, keening lavishly with all the sensations coursing through her.

“Ye’re so tight, love. Tight an’ _hot_.” A mantra that gets twisted and repeated in his head as he fucks her, giving her thighs and ass a few smacks at her more lewd sayings, thoroughly enjoying what her mouth and her body had to offer him and returning the favor. 

It felt all too soon and too short that he felt the telltale fluttering of her walls around him, his own balls drawing up closer to his body and electric spikes stabbing his spine. It was quite remarkable how much Nea could drunkenly spew at him and how much of a turn-on it was.

“God, you’re gonna make me come, _oooohh~_ God, I’m gonna cum- so fucking hard.” True to her word, her back arching like a taut bowstring, David could see her jaw go slack and her eyes roll as she let out a long and low moan as a small gush of her juices shot out, coating his balls and thighs and the vinyl that creaked below them. A few more thrusts and he finished alongside her, a loud roar bellowing from the recesses of his chest, hips flexing flush against hers while he emptied himself into the rubber.

The car was silent and still except for their heavy breathing and muscle spasms, and the lack of Nea’s dirty talking brought him to the fact that she was nearly passed out, the only sign that she was still awake was her hand messing with her bright blue hair.

Then she took his shirt from behind her head and wrapped it around her front, opened the door to lean out and vomit up those shots she drank.

“I told ye to stop after th’ fouth one.”

“Fuck off.”


	8. Fuck and Fortnite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post that we talked about way too much in the discord server lel ------> https://nutsarma.tumblr.com/post/174953090185/lmao
> 
> Also changed the name of the Series title to match the whole mood of this sin- laden journey

“You know, you might’ve actually _escaped_ if you hadn’t just had to catch that Pokemon.”

“No, I might’ve escaped if you’d actually done the generators instead of saboing every hook that you saw even though it was _Amanda_.”

“#sabogod”

“ _ **Do not**_.” As tiny as she was, Feng was not going to stand for this blasphemy, taking a fighter stance with her iPhone 7 at the ready to lob at the forest hobo if needed be.

As much as they _do not like_ each other, their bond over memes could not be broken. Feng thought Jake must’ve been a mind reader, because his face suddenly split in two and he giggled.

“Pokemon go to the polls- HEY!” _Crash!_ The iPhone went sailing past his head, missing his eye by less than an inch and ricocheting against the door of one of the small Survivor Shack that had shown up one day, apparently _just for them -Entity_ , that contained a few chairs, a desk table, a small complete bathroom and a bed, sometimes two.

Either way, Feng immediately regretted her actions, and rushed past Jake to check and see if her baby was okay, nearly bowling him over. The survivalist huffed at the spectacle of Feng picking up her iPhone on the ground like it was a lost puppy and shook his head, hair falling into his vision and brushing it away with a gloved hand. “You know you have a problem when you care for your phone better than you care for your teammates when they’ve been _sliced open and left to bleed to death on the ground-_ ”

“Shut the fuck up, Park.” They both knew what Jake was saying was _absolutely true_ , but the competition was who could be the saltier bitch about it. “Don’t talk about my problems when you have to touch everything that looks breakable.”

“Well, you are pretty broken inside.”

“...”

“I meant for that to be flirty but-”

“I mean… shit, you right.” For a moment, Feng actually looked… _sad_ , as if she had had a heartbreaking self- conclusion, but it was over with as soon as it had started as her phone went off, several notifications sounding off in rapid succession with a lingering tone.

“Oh shit, squad called me in for some Fortnite!” She quickly turned the phone to the proper angle, and the music of the battle royale started playing loudly from its speakers.

“...Are you serious? I thought I was here to have sex, not watch you _bully_ people over an MMORPG.”

 _Oh, right, she was horny as hell, it nearly slipped her mind_. But she couldn’t pass up on this game and let her team down, _but then again_ , a break such as this was rare in Hell and she couldn’t pass up Jake as a fuck buddy, even if they weren’t so amiciable towards each other. She tucked her lower lip into her mouth in thought, looking at the timer on the phone indicating how much time she had left until the round began. Four minutes? She could at least get his dick inside her by that point.

“You want to have sex?” The gamer parrots back, walking towards the edge of the bed that she pushes Jake onto, laying her phone next to them as she moves to straddle him and shedding her Lazer Bears polo. “You got four minutes to get your dick in or you’re shit outta luck, Park.”

Jake’s head tilts and he opens his mouth to question her but he never gets a chance to speak as he’s sloppily and messily kissed, a electric blue shirt smacking him on the head as it was discarded, blinding him and being smothered by a very handsy Feng, already going for his zipper and pressing her breasts against his chest.

“Mmmphmm- wait, wait, wait.” It’s a battle to pull away from her. “You know sex isn’t going to be over in less than four minutes: you’re kidding yourself if you do.” 

“Three minutes, 27 seconds to get your dick in, you better hurry up.”

“So… fuck and Fornite?” But the saboteur buried his face into the gamer’s neck, pressing light kisses but hard nips into the hollow of her throat, and he gasped in shock when his hair was roughly grabbed and his head was forcibly made to look up at Feng, eyes as wide as saucers.

“ _ **Do. Fucking. Not.**_ ” It was good, she’ll give him that, but she does not and will not approve of any memes that the forest furry makes, and kisses him again to make sure he shuts his mouth. _Three minutes, 19 seconds left_. She has half a mind to remind him that she’s on a time crunch when she feels rough, ungloved hands roughly grope at her boobs through her bra which is quickly undone with their combined efforts. As soon as the straps fall free from her shoulders, wetness surrounds a nipple and pleasureable sucking makes her thighs quiver and grab his hair tighter to keep him close.

She looks down in time to see him looking up and smirking around the pert bud he’s circling with his tongue, and _damn, he does have pretty eyes when they aren’t bulging out of his head_.

 _Two minutes, 54 seconds left_.

 _He’s trying_ , at least, and she gives him the benefit of the doubt and stands up off of him to pull down her pants, tossing them to the pile where her shirt laid. She make quick work to climb back on top of him, and grinds against the lap of the man she’s perched on, half- mast erection providing enough friction to give her much- neglected cunt a good rubdown.

She allows her head to loll to the side when the saboteur’s mouth returns to her breasts, but his hands go down to clutch at her hips to help hurry along her not-so-dry humping, one of his hands quickly departing from her hips to side into her panties, fingers quickly becoming slick with her natural lubricant, and he uses it to rub along her folds and circle the erect nub of her clit.

_Two minutes, 25 seconds left._

Hissing when an unexpected finger breached her, Feng doubled down, nearly slamming herself down on Jake’s lap and starting up an eager pace of finger fucking that matched the focus on undoing the survivalist’s pants and yanking out his dick. _Jake was one of the rare men who didn’t usually wear a belt, so it made that process take less than half a second_.

 _Dicks out for Fortnite_ , Feng took control by giving Jake a hard shove, his back hitting the sheets and mattress with a bouncing force; she knew Jake was usually slow and preparative when it came to sex _(he’s a gentleman, she’ll admit, when he’s not being a shitlord)_ , but she wanted none of that now, not with _2 minutes_ flat left on the clock, but it’s not the first time she’s felt the heat before a game before, and certainly not the first time she’s had a quickie before a game, especially back in the eSports world.

It takes her a few additional seconds to slide her panties off her legs and place them on the bed next to her, and in that time frame Jake seemed to find his tongue, raising up on his elbows. “What’s so damn important about this _particular game_ , huh? You about ripped my dick off when you pulled it out.”

“ _I told you-_ ” Punctating her words, she grabs his shaft and rubs the tip along her folds a few times, before pressing the head encouragingly against her entrance, using her own fingers to hold herself open to him. “-it’s my squad, and it’s against some salty bitches we had before- _hahhh~_ ” _Just the tip_ ; it took a couple of tries, not helping when Jake tried to pull out of her, arguing something along the lines of _‘we haven’t fucked in a while slOW DOWN-’_ , but they both knew it would do nothing to stop her.

She heard the little bell that signified that she had just under one minute left until the round started, and it brought her out of her lust- clouded thoughts that had temporary take over, and picked up her phone and held it landscape, touching the screen a few times to make the back light stay on and to test the controls.

“ _Fucking_ \- Wh- are you serious? _Fuck and Fortnite_?”

That earned him a smack in the face from an iPhone 7.

“ _30 seconds left!_ ” A tiny voice came from the phone, and Feng muttered a curse in Chinese and held it in a more ready position while she started her slow but steady movements, working her body up and down Jake’s length. Lust combining with her steely focus, she tried setting a more solid rhythm while keeping her gaze locked onto the screen, but she found it hard to keep her laser focus on her character what her bouncing, prompting her to make a last second decision.

“Switch.” All in one fluid movement, she grabbed Jake with one hand while holding her phone with the other, and _flipped_ them both over so that she was on her elbows and knees and Jake was behind her. “Alright, put it back in. Don’t fuck me so hard you know the phone out of my hands.”

 _Feng swore she could hear Jake roll his eyes_ , but the kinky fucker obeyed, the countdown from ten seconds starting on her screen as she felt her walls being _wonderfully_ fucked open again, and allowed herself to moan and her body to go lax, toes curling at the new angle.

But as soon as the timer reached zero, she was back in her zone.

 _Usually_ , she would be actively looking back at her partner and be talking dirty and acting like a total pornstar, but she did none of that now, winning at Fornite her sole objective, nearly silent and still except for the rare and elusive soft moan or gasp or whine.

“So this is casual fucking?” Jake speaks lowly to himself, not expecting Feng to harshly shush him for apparently breaking some severe _no speaking transgression_ , but he’s not complaining at all despite his outward attitude. He may not admit it out loud, but he enjoys the slow pace he can set up without his partner being his main concern, because he knows Feng is so wrapped up in her game right now he could probably draw a dick on her ass with a sharpie and she wouldn’t probably not care.

That didn’t mean he didn’t want her attention, or her pleasure. Was he jealous of a overly reproduced Battle Royale? Maybe just a _tiny bit_.

His breathing is labored from his efforts, but not heavig in gulps of air like one would expect, so he decides to simply get comfortable and settle in for the long haul. Backing up just enough so he can stand up, resting his thighs against the edge of the mattress, and reaching down to get his phone from his pants: an iPhone 8, Entity branded and Approved™. 

He figures if she’s going to be playing on her phone while he fucks her then he can check his messages in the meantime. _And it’s Dwight, asking if he’s available for ‘team bonding activities’_.

Fucking Dwight, trying to be the overly- caring office manager- _wait is that a fucking smiley face at the end of the question Dwight no stop what are you doing_.

“HaHA! EAT SHIT, NERD!” Jake is startled into _almost _dropping his phone, fumbling with it in shock at Feng’s exclamation and fist pump into the air, seeing with a tilt of his head around her messy bun that she had gotten a kill on someone unfortunate enough to get caught in her crossfire. When his heart relaxes enough after his little scare, he slides his phone back into his pocket after typing a quick _‘im busy rn, maybe later’_ to Dwight, and looks down at the Asian woman very involved in her game.__

__Sighing, he grabs her hips and picks up his pace just the tiniest bit, relishing in the feeling of his cock fully hilting inside her by staying still, hips flush against her ass- and he leans over, his front on her back and face next to hers, which was met with a swat._ _

__“Your hair’s in my face, hobo.” Tossing her head to the side to flip the hair out of her way, she gives Jake the first look back his way that she’s given since her game started, which consists of a glare that could melt his face off. _But he’s not the objective here_. No, the objective is to win, and with 4 players remaining, that’s pretty good odds on her side._ _

__Jake was not one for ‘shooty’ games or anything like that, but he found it quite entertaining to watch Feng completely demolish everything on screen, the effects loud and in your face-_ _

__“WOOOOO! I WIN, BITCH!” In sheer joy and celebration, Feng threw her hands up in the air and raised up straight, throwing her phone in the air and letting it land in front of her, bouncing on the sheets and doing a little victory dance, cut short by groaning coming from the floor by one Jake Park, now cradling his cheek._ _

__She twists her spine to see the _spectacle_ of the survivalist sprawled out on the ground, holding his cheek and his dick on proud display, wet and still very much fully erect. In fact…_ _

__He _whimpered_._ _

__“You kinky bastard.”_ _

__“What?” It was hard to see, but Jake suddenly became nervous by Feng’s tone._ _

__“For someone who just got bitchsmacked to the ground, your dick’s throbbing.” The victor for the evening stands up then, phone left discarded on the bed, and stands over the man on the ground, feet on either side of her hips, meeting his eyes._ _

__She grinned evilly, and lowered herself. " _U mad?_ ”_ _


	9. MASHTYX!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nea is a hooligan and Jake is a clever boi who knows how to get her right in her horny heart. This chapter is actually pretty light but next part will be much more smutty >:)  
> Part 1 of 2  
> News flash I love n'y'all that actually read my shit and leave comments and kudos and all that it makes me so happ i cri  
> 1 Like= 1 Bepis  
> also dmod if u read this heck u i stole ur "i can barely post a chapter once a month" smooch

“Now remember, honey, you’re not supposed to tag anything that’s not yours after _this_ for a whole _month_.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, just hop up on the table.” The urban artist wiped off the table in question with the rag she held in her hand, removing any dust particles or otherwise before giving it a few pats to encourage her boyfriend to hop up on it, tossing up a little slim pillow when Jake lays on his stomach, sliding down the cherrywood table to make sure he doesn’t fall head first off of it and bust his skull open.

Wouldn’t want to do that again.

Shirt off but pants still on, it’s easy to see the flush on his face, neck, and chest in response even though he wants to hide _just_ how much he’s actually eager to do _this- fuck, she’s lighting the candle already, keep your cool Jake_.

Just the _sight_ of Nea holding the candle delicately in one hand while her other is moving back and forth in front of the flame, testing the distance of the heat it produced made his _own_ heat settle in the pit of his stomach, face feeling even hotter than before and he finds it impossible to look at Nea or at the candle, choosing to face plant into the pillow he was given.

Back muscles tightening when he heard her approach the table, the fabric of her shirt brushing ever so lightly against his side, making sensitive muscles jump, and he feels a hand on the back of his head and neck, _Nea’s hand_ , pushing down with surprisingly gentle force and shushing him.

“You don’t want this shit in your hair.” The tagger speaks while lightly raking her nails through his hair, dragging it upwards at the same time as she’s calming him down, watching his shoulder muscles relax after a few soothing scratches at the base of his skull accompanied by a soft growl.

She takes advantage of his temporary relaxation by tipping the candle over his upper back, letting the wax that had built up in the moments of kindness that she had lent him vanish with the light splattering of the hot liquid that slowly hardened on reddening skin. She paid careful attention to Jake’s movements; she had become in tune to signs of pain, and judging on how much pain he was actually _in_.

And so far, he was more aroused than in pain. _Kinky fucker_.

“ _Fuck_!” If his face hadn’t already made a permanent indent into the pillow, it certainly had _now_ with how hard he was pressing his face into it, hearing his nose crack slightly from being bent at an odd angle. He wasn’t expecting her to do it _so soon_ , getting no verbal warning in advance. His cry was muffled into the cotton-filled fabric and his hands grabbed the table so hard they turned near white, feeling the hot and stinging liquid landing and rolling on his skin, slowly cooling and sticking over time. _It burned, both painfully and erotically_.

A hand is in his hair again, nails lightly scratching his scalp and he’s _nearly purring_ again, shoulder blades drooping visibly enough for Nea to judge when to strike next, already plotting out a trail of wax on his skin in her mind’s eye that would stain his skin with her personal tag. She’ll admit, at first, she was against the idea _(and the deal that they struck)_ , but now, with it actually happening, Nea feels high on a power trip, high off the markings that she knows will marr his skin for at least _several_ days.

She leans down to press a quick and soft kiss to the top of his dark head, ruffling his hair one last time before tilting the candle, letting the hot wax dribble down onto his back, finishing the first leg of the ‘M’ she had started, moving to the ’v’ of the middle of the first letter.

 _This time, he did not trust the headrubs at all_. It made him relax enough for his shoulders to drop from their tensed position, but not enough that he was caught off guard by the next round of wax hitting his skin. He dug the top of his feet into the tabletop, knuckles cracking with the force he clings to the table with, and he bites harshly into the pillow to muffle the whimper that bubbled forth from his throat.

His erection throbs painfully in his pants, and he regrets not taking them off now, being unable to do so without moving and disturbing the drying wax, and Nea isn’t going to let that happen until she’s _done_. Unconsciously grinding his hips into the wooden surface provides temporary relief until Nea takes her hand from his nape to the bottom of his spine and pushes down there.

“Stay still.” _Jesus, when did her voice get so rough_? But she can’t dwell on it long, inbetween making sure she didn’t accidentally let the candle wax overspill the short rim holding it all in and making sure Jake didn’t roll off the table and spill it everywhere, because _even though she wouldn’t mind doing this again_ , they only had so many candles to use. Thankfully, Jake being Jake, he calmed down and relaxed relatively quickly, coupled with Nea trying to worn her fingers inbetween his own to pry them off the table edge.

This time, she offers no headrubs as a warning signal for the next time she dribbles wax on his back, finishing off the ‘M’ with a little flare at the end, and _damn, it turned out nice; it was her ‘profession’, after all_. Jake’s upper back, especially around the areas of the wax, was a dark, flushed red, seeing it wrap around to his neck and the sides of his face that was visible over him biting the hell out of the pillow-

“For fuck’s sake- breathe!” _Oh, that’s why he’s so red_. Nea gives the side of his face a light but effective swat, and it does the trick, Jake yanking his head up to take in a deep breath, eyes slightly glazed over.

He clears his throat, and mutters a soft ‘ _thanks_ ’, affectionately rubbing his head against her hand when she replaced it on the crown of his skull, keeping his chin propped up on the pillow to regulate his breathing again before turning his nose down towards the table again.

She continues on with the ‘A’ while her hand rests on the back of Jake’s neck, squeezing ever so lightly when his muscles arch like a mother cat holding the scruff of their new kitten to make sure they don’t run away.

And of course, she can’t keep her mouth shut, but it does twist into a knowing smirk. “I haven't heard you say it hurts.”

Her boyfriend fails to verbally respond, but she doesn’t fail to notice the slight twitch of his hips at the question. Jake is typically well in control of his emotions, but once you learn his little _tics_ , he’s like an open book to those who would take the time to sit down and read.

So, _literally playing with fire_ , she dips the candle closer to his skin, holding it just above the threshold of burning his almond- colored skin, she lowers her face to the bottom of the ‘M’ carved out in candlewax, and traces just along the edge of the first leg with her tongue, soothing the reddened skin with the wet muscle.

She hears the table creak and his skin quivers where her tongue travels. _A clear-cut answer for her_. She completes the ‘A’ with a little flourish, sending tiny splatters of hot wax dripping down his side before she is fast enough to wipe it up with the rag she had lying on the chair next to them. She _swears_ she hears him whimper, but she can’t be sure due to the flurry of the fabric drowning any noise he made.

And she wastes no time investigating, carrying onto the next letter, one of the largest in her signature tag the ‘S’, one that would take up nearly the expanse of his ribs from side to side, and she figures that it would be a good idea that this one is going to take a bit longer. She loosens her grip on his nape the slightest so she could move her hand up, curling her fingers in his thick hair and pulling his head up, leaning down so she can meet him face-level. 

A cat- like smile is what he first sees. “It’s gonna get more… flamboyant from here. You alright so far?” _What a silly question to ask_. His face is almost the reddest she’s ever seen it, and she can see the pricking of tears in the corners of his eyes, pillow wet from both salty tears and drool from biting it so hard _(and he’s nearly bitten a hole through it)_.

But he _fucking_ nods _enthusiastically_ , swallowing audibly and shifting _ever so slightly_ , fingers flexing from their deathgrip on the edge, and croaks out a _“yes”_ right before plugging his face into the pillow again.

His teeth clamp back down on the damp fabric just as his tolerance was tried again, feeling more heavier drops of wax drip along his back, _slowly_ , much slower this time, letting the drops pool and merge together, to _burn_ more. It’s not the pain that’s driving him up a wall, that’s making him whimper with each exhale of breath, but it’s the harsh sting that each drop sends to his groin that is making this _far_ beyond what he _thought_ he was getting into.

Not that he didn’t know that he had a _ever so slight_ pain kink, but still.

But the pain he _didn’t_ like was the pain of his dick in solitary confinement, trapped in pants he _severely_ regrets not taking off now, and his thoughts turn from muffling himself in the pillow to worming his pants down, or at least get his dick out and more comfortable. And that would involve either wiggling his hips enough for his pants to naturally move downwards, or sneak a hand down and fish his dick out. Both almost certain to be spotted by Nea.

So he must bite the bullet then, after swallowing the saliva that had pooled in his mouth. “Nea?”

She immediately ceases her actions and leans down to face level. “What’s up?” She’ll never admit it, but there was a lit of concern in her voice.

“Take… take my pants off.”

“We’re not fucking until I’m done. _If_ you behave.”

“No, I mean-” He huffs and squirms just enough to show her _what_ the problem was. “My dick hurts.”

“And my cunt is sore after you jackhammer it, so you’ll be fine.” She let more wax spill over the lid, trailing the end of the ‘S’ into the smaller ‘H’ and ending that letter by turning it into a ‘T’, with the top line of that parallel with nearly the entire length of his spine.

 _Well_ , Jake thinks, _that’s one hell of a compliment_. And it actually compels him not to ask her again- that and the pain mutes him again, tasting the slight tearing of the fabric of the pillow and the metallic blood he could taste from a slip of his upper teeth against his lower teeth. His knuckles pop this time from gripping the table in a vice, and he loosens his bite to his and shake his hand to get feeling back into it, seeing the dark lines the wood has made into his skin.

He’s going to end up breaking his hand, _or the table_ , if he doesn’t keep check of his own strength. But the lower part of his back is more _sensitive_ , and when Nea starts working on the final two letters, the hot wax striking more _touchy_ nerves, his feet kick again and he can’t hold back the soft moan that emanates from tight stomach muscles, head banging against the pillow and nearly tipping it over onto the floor.

He feels Nea climb up on top of his legs to finish the job, _cruelly_ taking her time with the exclamation mark at the end, just above his waistline, leaning all of her weight back onto his thighs to stop his more jerky movements so he didn’t mess up her _masterpiece_ at the finale.

When she’s done, she goes completely still, leaving him in suspense for a hot minute before slapping him on his ass, fingers wedging inbetween his pants and skin.

She starts tugging down gently but firmly, slowly worming them down his hips. “I’ll take ‘em off, but don’t move. It’s not dried yet.” He obeys as much as he can, but… why now? “Fine-”

She presses her hips into his exposed rear, and _he can’t believe that he didn’t notice she had **that** on. Fuck me: literally._

“You think your dick hurts now? It’s gonna hurt like hell later.” If he was going to refuse, it was lost when he felt the cold liquid of their shared lubricant run down the crack of his ass.

He loves Nea a lot.


	10. Gay Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from Tumblr, a combo of 2 anons.
> 
> If you read Lustful Lullaby, it's just like that but not as well typed out bc this series needs to be updated 
> 
> sorry to make yall wait ily smooch
> 
> im sorry for this title I had no other idea

“Th-this is why you sh- _oh god_ -ouldn’t say _‘fuck the Entity’_ , Jake.” _If that would have even prevented this situation._

“S-shut the fuck up, Dwight!” A fistful of Dwight’s hair was grabbed, and his head was sharply pulled back as a set of hot, wet lips sloppily meshed to suck his earlobe, drawing another wanton cry from Dwight as Jake slid home, the suckling a distraction from the ever-so slight pain of his saboteur friend hilting inside of him- but Dwight was too far gone in… _whatever the hell that bird had put into his bloodstream when it nipped him and Jake on their hands_ to let pain like that stop him any.

In fact, it only made him hornier, if at all possible.

Head held back, Dwight found he couldn’t swallow his moans or whimpers, mouth parted in a desperate attempt to _breathe_ as Jake quickly started moving his hips, Dwight’s eyes rolling in the back of his head as it was _so easy_ for Jake to start fucking him into oblivion with _whatever_ sort of lubrication his ass _(well, it really felt like it was coming from his prostate)_ was producing, and a questioning-sounding grunt coming from his fuck buddy.

He answered his unspoken question after he swallowed his own tongue. “I don’t kno - _oh fuck_ \- know, either.” _And then another thought came to mind._ “Is- is this what Nea w-w-was talking about when - _ah_ \- Nea says _‘spider dicks are wild?’_ ”

Jake completely stopped behind him, the only sound filling the room for a few moments was their matching heaving breaths. It was a hot moment before Jake spoke, with the hint of a whine on his lips. “...You know I fuck her, don’t say I get Entity sloppy seconds.” The survivalist’s answer made Dwight laugh a breathless laugh, and twisted his head out of Jake’s hold, and gave Jake an amused look through slightly foggy glasses.

“You’re literally fucking the- what did you say it was- spider jizz out of me? Not that different- _AHH_!” A sudden, _very hard_ slap to his rear end, and Jake giving him a few, hard thrusts inside, feeling the tip of his cock brush _all sorts_ of over-sensitive nerve endings, and his face screwed up as Jake’s hand went back to his head, a hot palm pressing down on Dwight’s face, and mushing his face into the mattress he was currently being fucked into.

Dwight had _no_ will or intention on fighting back to be upright on all fours, letting Jake fuck him as hard as he wanted, which he knew from past experiences, _was pretty damn hard_. The paler man felt his knees get nudged further together while he saw out of his peripheral vision Jake shifting around, hands dragging Dwight’s hips backwards to meet the saboteur’s. 

“‘M gonna fuck _everything_ else out of you, too.” Was a barely heard low growl from Jake that had Dwight writhing on the musty-smelling bed, and was the only semblance of a warning that Dwight received before he was being _brutally_ fucked again, and this time with the intention of _not stopping_ , not even when Dwight reached behind him to claw at Jake, nails raking down whatever skin he could reach. Jake swore behind him, and slapped his ass again.

In a moment of sense, Dwight plucked off his glasses and slid them across the floor somewhere hopefully out of the way of their vicious activities, before having to grab the edge of the mattress and holding for dear life as Jake _quite literally_ was fucking him off the bed with long and hard thrusts that jolted him from the inside out.

“Please, please, please, _please~_ ” Dwight begged, the only thoughts at the forefront of his mind was _more, deeper, harder_ \- pushing back as little as he could with Jake _so tightly_ holding him in place.

Though, he was kinda glad of that because his brain felt like goop and all he really was was a screaming sex sleeve on fire.

It’s not that Jake had a big dick, or that Dwight was a tightass; it’s just that Jake could _fuck_ , fuck him hard and fast enough to make him black out as he pounded the breath out of him- like he was doing now harder than ever before, but the juice or whatever that was _burning_ his veins from the inside out was making everything a million times more _intense_ in every way.

Dwight’s hips were suddenly tilted up at a slight angle, not a major shift, but it allows Jake to rub and strike against his swollen prostate, encouraging more of that suspicious liquid to drip from his ass, confirming his earlier theory that it _was_ emanating from his prostate. He screamed, not surprise there- but as Jake keeps pounding away, holding him in his new position- he feels a furtive orgasm quickly pool in his stomach.

“ _Jake_ \- Jake, Jake, I- _hhng_ ~! _Ahhnngg_!” It wasn’t… a full orgasm, no, but it was fairly close, close enough that it made him seize up, coming untouched while his crotch jerked with a mixture between precum and semen shooting a couple times from the tip of his cock, coating his thighs and the mattress below them. If Jake hadn’t been holding him so tightly, he would’ve collapsed and probably curled up into the fetal position while tremors wracked his frame.

His orgasm caught Jake by surprise, hearing it in his voice and feeling his thrusts become haphazard as he felt the leader’s ass clench tightly around his shaft. “Dwight, what the fuc- _holy shit_!” If Jake hadn’t had such an _Iron Will_ to fight back the overwhelming base urge to spill himself inside Dwight’s spasming warmth, he more than likely would’ve joined him in his quaking, a part of him feeling disappointed that Dwight had finished so early because he felt _nowhere_ near done yet, but just as soon as Jake had opened his mouth to ask Dwight if he was alright, the walls around his dick spasmed in a purposeful way, a pale hand reaching to him and dragging him impossibly closer.

_“Keep going. Please.” Jake would ask, but he doesn’t have the mind to argue._

And he gave Dwight what he asked for, fucking him with strong vigor, even for him, his cock creating very loud and lewd sounds as it slid in and out of Dwight’s _literally dripping_ hole- it was _hot_ , and suddenly, he got an idea of what Dwight had just experienced, as he felt his stomach and crotch suddenly tighten and before he could even _think_ of stopping or pulling out, he feels his balls drawing up and shooting forth the same kind of liquid that Dwight had spilled just a few moments ago.

The survivalist’s body curls over, bending over Dwight’s back to instinctively bury his head into the cook of Dwight’s neck as his hips jerk and presses crushingly into the leader’s backside as a couple of matching shots joined the puddle between them. And it wasn’t helping that Dwight was fucking himself back on him as much as he could, his breathy whines a mixture of muttering how good everything was and pleads for Jake to fuck him.

He allows himself a few seconds to breathe again after his mini-climax before rearing back up and placing his fingers back in the oval-shaped bruises in pale hips and getting back to work, the feeling of his thrusts pushing out more slick from Dwight’s warmth made him moan as it ran down his own trembling thighs. His soft exclamation drew another cry from the man beneath him. “ _Aah_ \- That’s so _ffffucking hot!_ ” 

The typically nervous man felt overwhelmed, but he didn’t _dare_ ask to stop because all he wanted was to be _fucked_ like a toy, like rutting animals out in the wilderness, at the mercy of the man filling that aching void in his nether regions and Dwight could _feel_ the foreign liquid in his veins _singing_ with happiness at being _taken_ like he was. _It was almost too much for him comprehend._

Even though the saboteur wasn’t aiming for that bundle of nerves hidden within the leader, every jarring thrust forward brushed against it with force, and that constant friction against it bring Dwight to a quick second orgasm, a broken cry escaping from his cherry red lips and knees buckling and sliding in the new jets of fluid, his full weight resting in Jake’s sweaty hands as he kept fucking him.

A third orgasm took over him when Jake fisted his cock, plenty of lubricant abound to stroke him to victory. He tried to scream his pleasure, but his throat gave out halfway through leading to a choking sound that resembled somebody with bronchitis. He’s dimly aware of Jake’s thrusts suddenly coming to a halt, and his ass feeling even fuller with the adding of the same burning liquid that infected both of them.

“Jake.” He gasped hoarsley, blindly fumbling behind him and somehow ended up holding the Asian man’s hand tightly making his knuckles turn white. “ _Good_. You’re good, so good-”

“Yeah?” He felt Jake squeeze back in union with his cock ramming back into him and making him keen. He swallowed the petty amount of drool he could keep in his mouth and not soaking into the mattress and the floor, and nodded vigorously. Apparently, that wasn’t answer enough for Jake, and Dwight’s ass was slapped once more, the sound of slapping skin nearly drowning out Jake’s low growl. “ _Say it._ ”

“ _YES!_ ” The only response the pale man could muster at the moment, especially as his fourth orgasm of the night took hold and broke his voice, eyes useless in the back of his head as he flopped like a fish in Jake’s hold.

He didn’t feel Jake join him in pleasure just yet, not until his fifth peak had come and gone sapping all strength from him, slipping out of Jake’s grasp to collapse in a boneless puddle of their combined fluids- _but Jake wasn’t done_. He felt a heavy weight press into him _(Jake)_ and reenter him from where the saboteur’s cock had slipped out when Dwight crumpled.

Dwight really _lost track_ of how much more he was fucked before his ass was filled again, this time with something just a slight bit more _solid_ , and judging by the way the man above him _roared_ and pressed Dwight so hard into the mattress that probably made a permanent indent into the cotton that the spider juice or whatever had finally run its course with Jake.

But not with him _just_ yet, going by that feeling of fullness still remaining in his balls. Dwight tried to get as much friction to his greedy dick as possible, grinding into the soaked mattress which proved to be near impossible with Jake’s weight on him. Luckily, Jake gets the hint and rolls off of him, arms wrapping around his slimmer middle and turning them both to lay on their sides. 

He was still buried inside of him when he started to frantically stroke Dwight’s erection, holding the leader to him as he strived to give him his peak before his cock became too sensitive to pull out, rolling his hips to rub against Dwight’s prostate. 

It did the trick soon enough as pale skin twitched under his hands, his partner writhing in his grasp and whimpering tightly as white come stained his fingers and the floor with his _impressive_ cumshot.

“Fuck me.” Jake swore as Dwight’s walls contracted around his cock for the last time, his over sensitive nerves screaming in protest, and he pulled out as _soon_ as he was able to, groaning aloud in relief. “Dwight?” He gave him a soft shake when he heard what sounded like a soft snore come from the exhausted man, making him jump up, wide eyed and disoriented.

The Asian chuckled, and rubbed Dwight’s stomach and chest soothingly. “I’d rather die by nutting too hard than being mori’ed.”

“Jake!”

He pressed a tired kiss to Dwight’s sweaty forehead, rolling them again to get off the cooling, wet mattress, even though that would mean laying on the wooden floor. “But I’m right.”

 _Fuck him_. Dwight huffed in faux annoyance, and had to think way _too hard_ for this situation. “... _Begrudgingly_ , yes.”


	11. And He Never Came Out of The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay shit i blame asian twitter, my brain and clover for this
> 
> fyi the title is the true ending

_Good job, Jake, running yourself into a closet._

Well… to his benefit of the doubt, he thought the darkness covering the right corner was an open doorway, _but he should know_ , he should fucking know by now that the little rooms like that are nearly always enclosed deathtraps just tempting you to run in there like a dumbass and get yourself stuck.

 _It was such a Dwight move, it was pitiful._ But maybe, there was a glimmer of hope that Myers wouldn’t see him, or had already lost him-

“Fuck me.” _And there was the Shape of self- stupidity himself,_ huge frame standing in the doorway like the hulking shadow he was. Jake didn’t say a word except for him earlier expletive, heartbeat hammering away as the Killer of the evening stood less than fifteen feet away from him, blocking his one and only escape.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a _little_ anxious about this position, but he’s not scared. He knows the ending of this, that maybe if he has a shred of good fortune left within his soul that Myers can’t stalk anymore _Evil_ out of him and he could force him way out of there with a knife slice to him and maybe find the hatch, but that’s a long shot.

_But Myers isn’t doing anything, he’s just standing there… menacinGLY- ___

__He decides to play it as cool as he feels, and takes up a casual position against one of the storage shelves, leaning against it and propping his head up with one of his arms, before greeting him with a pleasant “Hello, Michael.”_ _

__The Killer’s head tilts to one side at his calm demeanor, and Jake starts gaining confidence of getting the upper hand of this predicament. “Nice weather tonight.” He speaks softly, realizing how stupid he sounds _talking about the weather_ , and makes himself look like a bigger fool as he tries to save face. “It’s… dark. Yeah, foggy and dark outside. Lovely.” _Okay, just stop talking, even Myers looks confused.__ _

__The survivalist shifts awkwardly, feet suddenly finding the ground too hot to stand on fully, and he moves his weight from foot to foot until the Killer’s head tilts back to its usual upright position, and even spots the slight droop in his knife hand, the weapon of choice relaxing to a more passive aggressive stance._ _

___Not that he wasn’t in any danger anymore._ _ _

__“So…are you going to stab me-” His tier 3 popped. “DIDN’T SUCK ME DRY EARLIER, HUH?” And, to Jake’s great surprise _(and embarrassment),_ Myers stopped after taking one step forwards into the room, knife at the ready to knock him down in one swing- _ _

__**_Only he didn’t._** Stepping forward out of the corner he had instinctively backed himself into, he tilted his head back to gaze into the black holes of Myers’ mask. He heard one, long sound that sounded suspiciously like a sniff, and next thing he knows, the knife-free hand is around the back of his neck, holding him tight like a kitten. _ _

__Eyes wide, Jake freezes in the killer’s grasps, not breaking line of sight while Myers gives a few more successive head tilts before he feels fingers tilt his head downwards, and curiosity pricks at his chest before it's banished into his stomach when he gets an eyeful of what Myers' other hand is doing; pulling down the zipper on his overalls all the way, revealing a plain white T-shirt and plain boxers on underneath, both looking uncharacteristically clean except for a small stain-oh._ _

___Oh._ _ _

__Myers is sporting a positively _massive_ boner under his white underwear, and the saboteur’s eyes grow impossibly bigger, _bigger_ than any rich dinner plate he’s ever eaten off of- _and they only get larger when he yanked his underwear down in one powerful swipe._ He would’ve _punched_ himself in the face if he had been consciously aware of himself licking his lips and his breathing hitching in his throat._ _

__The hand at the back of his nape stayed, but nothing changed about it; it didn’t push him down or towards him- _as if he was giving him a choice._ And taking his eyes off the heavily veined erection bobbing was _much_ harder than he expected to, but he peeled his eyes away to look back up at Michael, and he finds the man tilting his head at him again._ _

___An invitation._ But does he _accept?_ One look back down at the engorged dick an inch away from pressing hotly into his abdomen, and his own dick made the decision for him. Inhaling sharply, Jake swallows thickly before nodding slightly, and moving his hand upwards to brush against the member presented to him._ _

__“What-” _What the hell?_ Clearing his throat after his voice sounded like it just went through a shredder, Jake swallows the well of pride that manifests as a lump in his chest. “What do you... want me to do?” At first, Jake thinks that he had spoken too low, muttered too much for Myers to hear him, but in a sudden flurry of movements, he’s being pulled into the Killer’s lap, more or less laying across it while the serial killer takes a casual seat on a workbench of sorts._ _

___There’s quite literally a dick in his face, and a hand on his nape and one patting his rear end._ The veiny member just barely grazing his nose, Myers gave his head a slight push forward, and his suddenly _dry_ lips are pressed flushed against the throbbing erection._ _

__Jake gulped, running his tongue against his lips, and incidentally, against Myers’s cock, earning him a a harsh tug at his hair and a pull upwards, leading his mouth directly above the mushroom head that was an angry red color. It was _oddly instinctual_ , the urge to wrap his lips around the thick head impossible to resist, and he did so with a primal _hunger_ that he had no idea where it came from, but he made no effort to resist it._ _

__Testing the waters, Jake presses a kiss to the leaking tip; a short and wet one, tasting a flare of salt and a particular scent that he had labeled as _the Shape_ , and he’s rewarded with a softer tug on his hair and a _firm_ squeeze to his backside, and afterwards a petting rub to the affected area._ _

___Oh boy, his dick was hard as a rock._ _ _

__Having the experience of sucking a few dicks in his lifetime helped Jake to speed up the process, taking his time but stretching his lips around the tip before laying his tongue flat against the bottom of his mouth before moving down Myers’ shaft- there was _absolutely no way_ that it was going to be possible take his entire dick down his throat, but he was going to take _all_ that he could and then some, _dammit.__ _

__Jake, while wholly focused on the pulsating meat in his mouth, couldn’t _help_ but be distracted by Myers’ squeezing and rubbing and occasional smacking of his ass that made his hips _bounce_ with each hard swat. The hand on his head pushed him lower, inch by inch, until he couldn’t fit anymore in his mouth and he forced his head back, off Myers’ cock completely to gulp down needed lungfuls of air back into his system._ _

__As he bent back down to get back to his sloppy blowjob, he’s stopped by Myers’ holding his head still, preventing him from taking him back into his mouth. Jake looks up, confusion written clear across his brows as to what the masked Killer was doing, until the hand that was on his ass is suddenly gone, and a finger is suddenly shoved into his mouth, swirling around and making a small _‘come hither’_ motion, encouraging him to _suck on it-__ _

__“I’m not having sex.” The survivalist blurts out _somehow_ with a rather large middle finger in his mouth, back away ever so slightly from the hulking form over him, a slight feeling of _humiliation_ prickling at his eyes while he seeks out to finds the right words to say. “I mean... you-you’re dick is far too big for me; I- I’m surprised I could get it in my mouth at all.” And _wow, what was his voice?_ It sounded like his throat was a train station._ _

__Myers’, to Jake’s great relief, _nodded_ , as if, for once, respecting biology in his victims. And then, the finger was back in his mouth, and Jake wasted no time in sucking, licking, and even getting bold and _nipping_ the appendage a few times while it collected saliva in his mouth. Myers’ soon tugged it away, however, and this time, he felt the massive hand slide right beneath his pants and boxers, and dive right for his entrance, having gathered enough improvised lube to slide in up to the first knuckle._ _

__The Asian clenched his legs together instinctively, not expecting to get penetrated _so quickly_ , but all it really did was _heighten_ the sensation and add stimulation to his own leaking erection that had been neglected between his thighs. _Well, ignore it no more_ ; he’s acutely aware of the near _painful_ problem resting against his thigh._ _

__Deciding it’s best not to ignore such a thing, he takes Myers’ cock back into his mouth and uses one hand for stroking and pumping what he can’t take into his mouth, and the other to work its way past his clothes to grasp and stroke at his own erection, gargling on a moan that was fazed out by the girth in his mouth._ _

__Jake’s just getting back into the rhythm of things when the hand in his hair takes on a _whole_ new meaning when Myers starts bucking his hips into his mouth, the audible breathing of the man behind the mask picking up _just ever so perceptibly_ and making Jake fight for every bit of air he managed to sneak down his airways inbetween his mouth being fucked- _not even mentioning Myers’ finger slipping in his ass deep enough to reach his prostate.__ _

__But, he doubts he would come before Myers’ would, judging by the signs of closeness the giant was displaying... until his walls went from being pleasantly rubbed to being _pounded_ at, and Jake’s vision suddenly got a lot more _unfocused_ , stroking Myers and himself faster until Jake truly can’t _breathe_ , moaning chokingly around the cock in his mouth as his body seized up when he came, cum spurting out onto both of their legs, and any space available between them._ _

__And the saboteur is _convinced_ that’s he’s going to pass out when the masked killer lets out a single grunt, muffled behind his expressionless mask, and presses his hips as far as he can into Jake’s mouth that his throat muscles would allow, and came into his mouth, holding the shivering man in place as his own body jerked to completion._ _

__And when Myers was done, he simply stood up, taking unexpected care to _not_ jostle the dazed-looking saboteur lying in a puddle of his and Myers’ liquids, zipped himself up, gathered his knife, and left after giving Jake a quick pat on the crown of his head, and his ass before waling out of the closet, leaving Jake to his own devices._ _

___Michael was a psychopath, but he did find some of the male survivors to be... attractive than the rest._ He took another sniff of the fragrant tuff of hair placed between his real nose and the latex nose of his mask, pondering about his preference while he stalked away, awaiting his next Call._ _


	12. The Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi im going thru my tumblr and putting little smut stories that i find there here so there will be this one and the next! a 2-for-1! Yay! you filthy sinners!
> 
> Smooch
> 
> This one is from an anon request

A sudden fondling from his partner had his leg jerking out, nearly taking out Dwight’s knee in the process. “My God, fuck-” He swore in English first, switching to Korean in the next breath as the leader started getting a bit more  _handsy_ than Jake expected.

Not that he was upset. He would just appreciate a little warning.

“Dwight.” Jake breaks the sloppy kiss, putting his own tongue back in his mouth to look up at the bespectacled man who has shifted to straddle him. He steals his breath back before the paler man can take it away from him again. “I thought this was supposed to be bird watching, not-.”

His mouth is sealed as cherry- red bitten lips are merged with his, and Jake forgets what else he was going to say. “I am watching a bird. The one in your pants.”  _Was that flirting? Because that was actually…_ “Acceptable.” And Dwight’s smile against his lips beckons a giggle from his own, and they both end up rolling back and forth, laughing like they had just gotten away with something stupid.

The laughing stops when a hand grips the inside of the saboteur’s thigh, not roughly but enough to make Jake jump and hiss. “A bird in the hand, two in the bush, right? HA-” He pauses and slams the ground with his open palm. “’Gottem.”

Brown eyes blinked at him, then closed as Dwight pinched the bridge of his nose, and moved to get up off of Jake’s lap. “Dwight, I’m not sorry.”

“I know you aren’t.”  _But the dork is smiling_ , and Jake pulls him back to him by his tie. “But you can still make it up to me.”  _Few would believe, but Dwight has a surprisingly sexy voice when he speaks as low as he was now._ But Jake can’t help but bite back. “But you came onto me:  _you_ make it up to me.”

The man atop of him chuckles and clicks his tongue, and responds after a chaste but deep kiss, intertwining his fingers with the ones curled around his tie. “I will, though…” The hand is back on his thigh, and slowly trails upwards, fingers pausing at the inner crease of his thigh and groin. “… it might take some work on your part.” 

Dwight’s fingers jump from their resting place to Jake’s zipper, fondling the half- hardened length through his cargo pants, and the leader let his head drop to press his forehead against the saboteur’s slightly sweaty one, meeting his lips again as he pulled down Jake’s zipper and undid his pants button, running his fingers across the underwear- covered shaft that poked through the newfound opening.

The Asian broke the kiss with a muffled noise of pleasure as Dwight found his way inside his pants, and leaned back on his elbows to both see what Dwight was doing and to gaze up at his lover. Breathing heavily, Jake tilted his head to the side, and reached for Dwight’s matching zipper and belt. “Guess I can’t be a pillow princess.”

“Yeah, there’s no pillows to be a slut for.”

“…”

“Did I just ruin the mood for you, Jake? B-because if I did-” A slim finger is pressed against Dwight’s lips, and he stops talking abruptly. He half-expects Jake to say something back, to quell his sudden and unexpected anxiety that he may have done something  _wrong-_ a hand is suddenly pressing inside his slacks, having fought and defeated the metal barrier preventing access. The office worker swallows audibly and returns the favor, slipping the tip of his fingers below Jake’s waistband.

The darker male pushes his hips up into Dwight’s hand, wherever Dwight touched leaving scorch marks on his skin. “The only thing you’re going to ruin is my sanity if you don’t help me get your pants off.”

Jake could be blunt in a creative way, and that’s what made him different; a different that Dwight liked.

But he adhered, retracting his hand from Jake’s underwear to tug his belt out of its loops, tossing it to the ground beside them and pushing his slacks and boxers down to about mid-thigh, sighing in relief and sensitivity as his cock bounced into the warm, summer air. The temperature was nice, but Jake’s hand wrapping around it felt  _way nicer_ in comparison.

The leader sniffled, groaning aloud when Jake started pumping him slowly, pleasure shooting up his spine from the actions. He resumed his earlier actions of going fishing in Jake’s pants, and this time came up with his equally aroused dick, darkened skin flushing a deep red nearly akin to the color staining Jake’s cheeks.

He let his hand get a feel for Jake’s member, watching as the man’s head tilted back and lips parted softly with heavy exhales that made Dwight want to just bite them til they were the perfect shade of red. A sudden hard squeeze around his shaft brought him out of his half-cocked idea and back to Jake giving him that wolfish grin that he always wore when he knew he had the upper hand in their more intimate times.

A little pang went off in Dwight’s chest, and a brief moment of genius led him to lower himself fully on top of Jake, making it clear of what he was doing by pressing their hips together, keeping himself upright with one hand against the ground and the other holding their cocks together, swatting Jake’s hand out of the way.

Hands that went immediately to his hips and pulled him somehow impossibly closer, and started grinding against him. Dwight shuddered in response but reciprocated, leaning down to kiss Jake again, tongues creating a mess of saliva both in and out of their mouths, pooling in the hollow of Jake’s throat before being absorbed by his collar.

_It made Dwight want to bite him there. So he did._

It didn’t draw blood, that wasn’t his intention, but it did draw a delicious noise from the saboteur’s throat, and a pearly drop of precum from the tip of his erection that the leader quickly felt smeared inbetween their frottage. It encouraged Dwight to bite him more, though not brave enough to leave hickeys, but courageous enough to linger at each love bite with a kiss and lick, as if apologizing from causing him any pain.

 _But then again, Jake was kinda into pain…_ but not the pain that came with his elbows giving out and his upper torso and head banging against the ground. “Ow!- Jesus H. Christ-”

“You alright?” Concerned littered the delivery man’s question, reaching for Jake’s head, but Jake quickly put his normal face back on and brushed off the hand, instead pulling him closer to resume the dick grinding. “D-don’t worry about it.”

A small smile cracked across Dwight face, one that was mirrored on Jake’s face before he wiped it away with a kiss. With the Asian’s hands helping to move his hips back and forth, Dwight used his own to help sped up the process and give them more pleasure, making sure that the underside of their cockheads rubbed against each other with every thrust forward, smearing any fluid that leaked from their tips.

Legs entwined to where they couldn’t pick them apart, as the seconds faded into minutes Dwight might have been a bit too jerk- happy as he felt the tightening of his balls signaling his incoming end to the fun times. Dwight opened his mouth to speak, but found the dark look in Jake’s eyes robbed him of speech. He settled for just nodding, and Jake’ must’ve understood for he nodded back, and wrapped an arm around Dwight’s neck and slipped his other down his back, and under his pants to grope at his ass and push him forward.

The leader pressed their faces together as his bucking became uneven and spasmodic, and eventually stopping altogether when his hips locked up in place as his climax stole his breath away and lost all sense of time and place as he clung to Jake, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

He felt Jake come with him, but he couldn’t understand the  _half-strangled screaming_  noise that he made until he relaxed enough to lift his head back up and spot the clear and evident bite mark in the side of Jake’s neck.  _Well, that and the taste of blood in his mouth._

 _And Jake looked shocked._  “You bit me.”

And that’s when it hit home. “Oh, God, I- I did! I’m so sorry! Here.” He frantically tried to mop up the blood with his tie, but decided to smack Jake with it when he heard the other start laughing.

_Kinky bastard._


	13. Interruption most Favorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second one, enjoy ! ily

_Finally, a nice and quiet room for some privacy and Dwight just barges in at the worst possible time of a worst possible time._

He had been thoroughly immersed in a vivid fantasy, a figure with had morphed into Dwight slowly rocking his hips atop on him, riding his cock with abandon and feeling like heaven on Earth, and he had just let the name of the man of his affections slip past his lips like a prayer to the wind when Dwight had burst through the door, asking if he was alright before both sets of eyes met and everything halted and went silent. 

This isn’t the  _first_ time Dwight’s used his perfect timing to ruin an intimate moment, but it’s the first time that it’s something of this magnitude, and embarrassment. 

“Shit!” He tries to backtrack, tries to frantically cover his bobbing erection with his shirt and jacket, but it’s not much use when it keeps bouncing back up like a weeblewooble. “D-dwight!” The name, just moments before spoken in ecstacy, was now yelled accusingly and with ire. “Why don’t you fucking KNOCK!” 

“I’m sorry! I just- I thought you were hurt- you, uhhh, usually don’t make noises…” 

“And that’s your logic?” He’s fumbling with his pants now, trying to pull them up over his thighs to make himself more decent, as if he was able to save himself from any further humiliation. “I heard my name.”  _God damn it_ , he had heard, and that flush on Dwight’s face confirmed it. 

But,  _then again_ , Jake wasn’t much of a mind reader, but there was a glint of something in Dwight’s eyes that made his stomach do a weird flip. He decides to lie, or attempt to. 

“Are you sure? I didn’t say your name.” Dwight hesitates, and Jake mentally celebrates when he thinks he’s sowed the seeds of doubt in the office worker’s mind. 

“I didn’t imagine it, Jake.”  _Fuck, he didn’t buy it._ Time for plan B. “Then-” He huffs, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes and tugging his shirt down as far as he could, which still wasn’t far enough.”-why are you here?”

Dwight opened his mouth, looked like he was going to speak, and and twisted his head around back out the door, like he was waiting for someone outside. But, nobody peeked, nobody else came in, and as far as Jake could tell, they were both alone with each other.

There wasn’t few times that Jake saw Dwight with a confident smile outside the Trials where it was most needed, but one started to creep it’s way onto his face 

“I may not be the smartest, but I can put two and two together, Jake.” Oh, he did not like that at all, not the look on his face nor the way he spoke nor the way he was approaching him-

“Dwight, what are you doing?” The delivery boy got within kicking distance of him before kneeling down at his side and laying a hand on his own, the one that had been trying to hike up his pants and holding it firmly but gently. “I… want to help a friend out, ha… because that’s why I’m here right?” Jake bit back a laugh: Dwight had went to actually trying to seduce him _(and it working)_  to tripping over his words and losing all confidence he had acquired and looking like he was a skittish horse about to run away. 

He’ll give him props for not leaving, though. “Is that why you’re here?” Oh, no, nevermind, guess he’ll have to retract that statement- “ No! But… But I’m here now and will you let me, please?” 

 _He said please_. He said  _please_ like that with his puppy dog brown eyes and why the hell would he refuse?

Their eyes lock, gaze held while Dwight’s hand moved, lightly trailing up his thigh and over his hipbone, nail-bitten fingers creeping up under the hemline of his shirt and trailing along the underside of his stomach, and Jake’s eyes followed every movement until he looked away when fingers grazed his cock, still partly obscured by his clothes, staring at the wall aside him.

The slightly chilly fingers send a jolt up his stomach when they brush more sensitive skin, and make him hiss when they wrap around his erection, the contrast in temperature heightens his already on edge senses. Dwight’s hand starts slowly stroking him. “Do you even know what y-you’re doing?” _There’s a big boxing glove that pops up and whams him one when he stutters, hopefully knocking his gay ass out._

 _And the little fucker had the audacity to roll his eyes at him playfully._ “Of course I have. I’ve had a lot of practice with myself.” If Jake’s mouth hadn’t been clamped shut in his attempt to focus on his dick not freezing off, he would laughed and told Dwight to not be so savage with himself. He refused the urge to dab.

The leader must’ve noticed his hand was a bit too cold for his liking by the way Jake was tensing up, because he reached for his hand, the hand that had been stroking himself before Dwight took over, and replaced it again, covering his paler hand over his like  _he_ was the one teaching him how to give a handjob. “Sorry, it’s cold outside- hey, Jake, breathe!”

“Fuck!” He swears on his exhale, not realizing that he had been holding in his breath for that long, and letting it go he found himself lightheaded for a few moments. He mutters a soft  _“thanks”_ as he tried to get his breathing under control, a fruitless endeavor as he had already been so  _worked up_ from before Dwight made his grand entrance earlier, and the source of his indulgence psuedo- touching him like this made his libido spike right back to where it was.

The saboteur’s head tilted back, the ends of his hair sticking to his sweat-slicked forehead as Dwight’s slower pace picked up a notch. He swallowed thickly, Adam’s Apple bobbing in his throat as head snaps downward and his light eyes flicker down to watch the erotic massage Dwight was giving him.

“You won’t h-have to do much, hah.” The survivalist quips, corners of his lips working up in a brief and slightly dazed smile to the man who was currently putting it on his face. He tries to hold himself as still as possible so he can absorb all the pleasure Dwight was giving him, but his body betrays him, hips rocking and bucking into Dwight’s hold, and that throws him so much closer to the edge than what he expected, but he sure as hell isn’t going to try and stop him. He probably couldn’t formulate the words, anyways, and he wasn’t going to embarrass himself trying.

Biting his lip couldn’t stifle the moans that overspilled past his lips, he felt his cock start to pulse with the rhythm of his rapid heartbeat. One hand went up to rake aggressively through his hair, clutching at the roots, and the other clenched into a fist to press against the floor to hold himself up with. Movement to his left turns his head to see Dwight leaning enticingly towards his cock, and their eyes meet and Dwight speaks, breathless and sporting an enthusiastic attitude. 

“Close?” He asks it so curiously that it makes Jake wonder if he has something in store planned for that quickly approaching eventuality. He nods, a jerky motion that is cut short as he leans his head back again, lips parting to pant for air. 

His head snaps back down like a rubber band when something wet surrounds the tip of his cock, and his eyes widen upon the sight of Dwight mouthing his erection, cherry red lips stretched softly across his head. 

 _If he wasn’t close already, he’s at the tipping point now._ The fist curled on the floor locks itself into Dwight’s hair as he strokes and mouths him, holding him in place as his hips curl upwards with short and sharp thrusts, hearing and feeling the bespectacled man’s mouth flex around him in shock made his toes curl in their boots.

 _“Dwight, I’m- Dwight, fuck!-ahhhnghhh!”_  Lights exploded behind his eyelids as he came, banging his head against the wall behind him as it snapped back and eyes squeezing shut in estacy, the survivalist’s lips parted open to suck in heaving breaths, letting out low groans of pleasure as he did so. His eyes reopened when he became acutely aware of the feeling of Dwight still suckling the tip of his cock, and that he was still holding him in place with that hair-ripping grip Jake had on the leader. 

He noticed that there was no traces of his cum, except for a singular rope along his cheek. Dwight’s eyes flickered up to meet his during his observation, holding their gaze steady until Dwight swallowed once, just once, and a look that was a mixture of pleasantness and distaste crossed his face. 

It was hot, and Jake couldn’t help but hoarsely laughing at the look on Dwight’s face. “You can spit it out.”

Dwight does a take like he’s about to do just that, before switching gears and kissing Jake, quickly opening his mouth and catching Jake off guard, and letting the Asian taste and take his own semen. It was surprising, but Jake took it, letting the salty tasting liquid run down his throat and leave a slightly bitter taste on his tongue.

When he pulled back from the kiss, Dwight looked appalled, like he had just told him that he had fucked his sister. He licked the stripe of cum off his face for good measure.

“Fuck you.”


	14. Wal-Mart Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Dwight have their standard Wal-Mart run. And the result is pretty standard, too.
> 
> From an anon ask on Tumblr ! Have fun and keep nutting uwu

The trip to Walmart was  _ terrible.  _ Jake really didn’t like crowds, but he and Dwight  _ had  _ to go shopping. He had already put it off long enough.

 

_ “Jake? Slow down! You’re walking too fast-!” _

 

Little kids running everywhere, their parents either too zoned out to pay attention to them running amok or too busy dealing with other children to catch up to them, all sorts of peculiar person weaving in and out of aisles making Jake hold his boyfriend a little bit tighter to him, drawing a raised eyebrow and a slight blush at Jake’s overprotective nature but not pulling away.

 

_ “Jake, you act like someone’s gonna steal me. Are you really that worried?” Dwight’s mouth was upturned in a way that made Jake both grumble and breathless. _

 

Nobody had bothered them personally, but just the fact that there was  _ so many people  _ already made Jake want to fucking Kermit off the closest high ledge he could and be rid of all of these people and their  _ annoyness and germs, God, he can feel the tuberculous creeping into his lung with every inhale- _

 

_ “Jakey!” _

 

And, using that nickname, Jake had begrudgingly turned away from the shelves of cleaning supplies that he needed to stock up on to face his boyfriend whose hands were firmly outstretched towards him and coming closer at an unprecedented rate- before he could react or pull away, Dwight had enveloped him into a hug and started to thoroughly make out with him in the chemical section.

 

The fumes provided him with enough circumstance to mentally explain to himself that he must be woozy from the aroma of poison surrounding him to allow Dwight to kiss him senseless in a  _ Walmart Supercenter _ , and even to let him take control of the situation, the back of his jacket lightly brushing against the cold metal of the large shelves behind him. He didn’t know what was more shocking, that Dwight would be as bold to kiss him out in public like that or that the usually submissive man had taken the reins and gone out for a wild ride.

 

Hands at his chest pushed him until he couldn’t move any more backwards, Jake felt the heat of embarrassment of making out in public quickly drop to below the belt which was exasperated by his boyfriend pressing his frame into his one last time before pulling away with a surprised but sheepish look on his face, licking his lips in a way that made Jake’s already dizzy head feel like a ball on a pendulum being swung around at the mercy of gravity.

 

_ “You need to, uhh… loosen up.”  _ Half listening to Dwight as the Asian twisted his head back and forth to make sure nobody had seen the brief steamy makeout session in a conspicuous cleaner asile, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Dwight was being  _ so aducaious  _ when he felt a nail-bitten hand press lightly against his chest, and trailed downward until fingers tugged lightly at his waistline  _ (he didn’t feel like wearing a belt today, and now he’s starting to regret it). _

 

_ “If you don’t act too tsundere and hurry up.” And there was the voice that made Dwight manager of Pizza What! “I’ll let you-” Fingertips grazed against the front of his pants. “-take your frustration out on me?” Tipped off with a sweet and not-so-innocent smile, Dwight pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth. _

 

And that’s how it went from possibly one of the worst Walmart trips ever to the fastest one, and certainly the fastest ride home, Jake pushing the speed limit in tandem with how much Dwight was pushing him with soft little kisses to his cheek and shoulder and feather-light touches to his inner thighs and crotch. It’s amazing that Jake didn’t crash the car and had enough willpower to not simply just pull over to the side of the road and fuck his boyfriend across the backseat- but he didn’t live out in the woods alone all those years and have nothing to show for it.

 

But when they  _ finally  _ pulled up into the garage, though, all bets were off. He couldn’t even get the car turned off properly in favor of attacking his boyfriend with kisses and harsh grabs, pulling his paler face against his and giving his red lips a hard nip to remind him of  _ what’s he’s unlocked. _

 

“Get inside.” Jake spoke harshly, his tone of voice leaving no room to argue or disobey and his eyes burning with desire. “I’m gonna fuck your ass  _ raw  _ on the table as soon as I get in there.” Leaning in to give Dwight one final kiss, Jake quickly slung his seatbelt off of his person and stepped out of his car after sliding the key out of the ignition, hearing Dwight literally  _ run inside  _ his house, letting the front door slam behind him while Jake walked around to his trunk.

 

After slinging the several bags of groceries over his arms and firmly slamming the trunk shut, Jake stalked his way up his front steps with lustful eagerness, nearly tripping over his own two feet in his haste before he reached the door handle, and pushed the door open.

 

And he nearly dropped his  _ fucking eggs _ when he saw Dwight, already naked with his clothes strewn about onto the floor and kitchen chairs, two fingers already knuckle-deep in his ass and stroking his flushed erection, laying back on the kitchen table like he had ordered, one foot propped up onto the table edge and the other dangling freely onto the floor.

 

Then Dwight lifted his head up from its lax position and gave him a lustful smile, still stroking and fingering himself for him. “Don’t drop the eggs, please.”

 

“I’ll pick it up along with my jaw.” A joke half-muttered into the warm air, Jake didn’t take his eyes off of the naked form of Dwight Fairfield  _ (how he got undressed so quickly he’ll never know)  _ as he made his way around the table, slamming the bags onto the counter and shoving the bread into the fridge and the sweet relish into the sink because that’s perfectly acceptable in this situation, right? Especially when Dwight gasped softly behind him and a hand gave his rear end a firm squeeze.

 

The energy bars go into the sink, too.

 

Tossing the now empty plastic bags somewhere over  _ there _ , Jake turned promptly on his heels while fumbling with his pants, taking a few extra moments to get the button and zipper undone with the difficulty incurred by his erection. Luckily, Dwight reaches out to help, tugging his pants down by his beltloops so that his cock sprung free from its confinements and was quickly swallowed up by Dwight’s hungry mouth. He hissed when he felt the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth around his head, keeping his clothes out of the way by holding them up at stomach level and threading his fingers through Dwight’s dark hair.

 

_ “Fuck.”  _ Breathing out heavily through his nose, Jake let his hips lazily thrust forward into Dwight’s mouth already to speed along the process, feeling  _ very impatient today, _ all due to that Walmart liaison. “Don’t mess around- I really  _ am  _ going to fuck you on this table.”

 

“Hmmm.” Dwight hummed around the shaft in his mouth, not missing the soft fluttering of Jake’s eyes when he did so, and pulled back just for a moment to give his boyfriend a soft smile, a small twinge of his nervousness coming back that he banished with a curl of his own fingers inside of himself while he also pushed past the second knuckle, making a tiny show of it by canting his hips upwards in such a lewd fashion that he observed Jake’s light eyes shoot down to stare inbetween his legs for a good minute. “It’s been a while since we’ve done it like this.”

 

“Yeah, you missed it?” Takes barely a second to remember what Dwight was speaking of: not long after Dwight first moved out here with him, when he was trying to teach Dwight how to properly cut firewood which more or less led to Dwight getting a minor cut on his leg from a missed swing that turned into surprise sex over the railing on his front porch.   

 

Dwight whimpers and nods as Jake slides deeper into his mouth, already halfway down his throat in their combined haste  _ (they usually both took it so slow compared to this). _ Dwight doesn’t need to verbally answer for Jake to understand his agreement, and he lets his shirt and jacket fall back down normally in favor of reaching inbetween his boyfriend’s splayed legs, down further to where he was trying to worm a third finger inside. Jake doesn’t try to push his fingers in with Dwight’s, but instead rubs along the pale lengths of his thighs, caressing them and giving them firm squeezes at random intervals.

 

The manager on the table suddenly shudders violently, and Jake feels Dwight’s throat convulse and choke around his cock, and quickly jerks his head back to let Jake’s cock pop out of his mouth, dangling freely on the edge of his lips. “I want you.” Voice rough and sniffling in air from being oxygen-deprived for a few seconds while he deepthroated his boyfriend, Dwight gently removed his fingers from between his legs, wincing slightly, and watched from the corner of his eye Jake quickly come about and place himself inbetween his pale legs.

 

Olive hands clasped just below his knees, hauling him closer to the edge of the wooden table. Feeling the sensitive skin of his ass press up against the rough demin of Jake’s jeans, Dwight wiggled his hips to encourage Jake, urging him with his eyes and voice to  _ take him _ ,  _ fuck him raw like he promised _ \- “P-please, Jake, I want you  _ so bad. _ ” Toes curling when he felt the slick head of his boyfriend’s cock press where he wanted him  _ most _ , gasping as Jake pressed further, but didn’t breach him just yet.

 

Dwight threw his head forward to see what Jake was doing, and saw the smallest hint of hesitation in Jake’s darkened eyes, and Dwight felt a happy pang in his chest to know that even when Jake’s being rough, he still cares about him. “I’m fine.” He spoke concisely, swallowing past the lump in his throat to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, and reached one of his hands out to press against Jake’s shirt covered chest, feeling the tense muscles underneath flex. “I’ll-I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

 

Jake’s lips parted in a soft exhale. “You sure?” Rubbing the head of his cock along Dwight’s asscrack, he waited patiently for Dwight to nod back his promise, and for Dwight to squeeze his legs from where they wound around his waist as permission for him to press forward, cockhead pushing past the tight ring of muscles that gave way with relative ease and minor wincing from the man beneath him.

 

Dwight’s blunt nails dug deeper into Jake’s chest, and Jake groaned lowly as the  _ popping!  _ Feeling of his tip sliding completely in sent a jolt of sensation up his spine, starting shallow thrusts that weren’t much more than gentle rolls of his hips into his boyfriend’s warmth that was already so inviting to him. He watched as Dwight’s back arched, eyes fluttering as Jake slid deeper inside until the pale face twisted and a soft hissed came through his parted lips.

 

The pizza manager nodded. “Right there.”

 

“Right there?” He pulled back again before thrusting back in, watching with pride with how Dwight keened under his hands.

 

“Yeah, for now.” Panting heavily, Dwight squeezed his legs around Jake’s waist, forcing him closer to him and grabbing at any part of his skin he could reach. “Now, fuck me.”

 

“Yeah?’ Jake responded shortly, wrapping his arms around Dwight’s legs and grasping his hips as he quickly picked up the pace, the sound of slapping skin starting to echo throughout Jake’s little cabin. “Mmm-” He leaned down to press a kiss to Dwight’s lips, using the new angle to fuck sharper and deeper, moving his hands up to pin Dwight’s above his head. “This is-” Another kiss that ends with a hickey to Dwight’s jaw. “-what you wanted, right?”

 

Dwight couldn’t respond with words, his mind too scattered to think properly but he eagerly hummed against Jake’s lips once he brought their lips back together- then to Jake’s surprised, pushed him back to a standing position, nodding eagerly and, if somehow possible, spreading his legs further for his boyfriend.

 

Jake didn’t need to be told twice.

 

Within minutes, Jake had turned Dwight into a blithering, drooling mess on their kitchen table, pushing his legs further apart as their coupling increased in intensity and feverance. Jake made sure to leave a wide litany of marks, scratches, bruises and hand marks all along his skin, and even wrapping a hand around his throat with bared teeth in an aggressive show of dominance that made Dwight’s walls constrict tightly around him that made Jake’s hips falter in their rhythm.

 

“ _ Fucking God _ , you’re so tight around me.” The closest thing to an answer Jake received was Dwight making a choking noise as his fingers flexed around his throat, teasing him with his strength-

 

A loud  _ crack!  _ was heard, and they both came a grinding halt just a split second before their world literally  _ fell through _ , the table below them giving way and sending them both towards the ground in a tangle of limbs. The back of Dwight’s head hit the now ruined table with a dull  _ thunk _ , and he let go of his boyfriend to rub at it with a pitiful mewl while the both stared in shock at each other.

 

Until Jake’s shell shocked face broke and his lips twisted into a grin before leaving down and capturing Dwight’s lips with his own, giggling against his lips. “Well, this is a first.”

 

Both of their panting breaths intermingling with their closeness, Dwight, even though suffering a slight head contusion, was the first to really come to his senses. “And the last. Pretty sure the table is destroyed.”

 

Tilting his head up, he could see the legs of the table folding in like a parallelogram, and the front two that had bore most of their weight had multiple splinters in them and wouldn’t function for much more than firewood. “It was an old one anyways.”

 

“Maybe we can go back to Walmart and get a nicer one.” Dwight teased with a soft smile, the shock of what had happened wearing off and the memories and sensations of the lewd activities they were engaged in before started to come back, and suddenly Jake’s cock inside of him didn’t feel quite the same as before. Plus the table was killing his back. Sighing, Dwight forced his arms to obey and gently push Jake off of him. “I don’t think we can, uh…  _ continue  _ like this, haha.”

 

Getting what Dwight was suggesting, the Asian leaned back onto his haunches, being careful not to jostle himself too much until he was in a good position to remove himself, moving Dwight’s legs with utmost care. “Yeah, the mood  _ crashed.” _

 

“I fucking hate you, how dare you do this to me?” Dwight never received a response, just a silent gesture of Jake’s hand and eyes that he was pulling back, and Dwight had to concentrate on relaxing himself so it didn’t burn when Jake pulled out, leaving him aching slightly still with the new emptiness.

 

_ It was amazing how Jake could go from rough to gentle _ , he contemplated, as Jake helped him to his feet and pulled him into a hug and a smattering of kisses along his cheeks with a gleam of a smile that made his chest hurt. “Come on.” He heard Jake mutter lowly before dragging him towards the other side of his cabin, Jake taking off the rest of his clothes as they went. “I need to wash these Wal-Mart germs off of me, and so do you.”

 

"Oh, you germaphobe."


	15. Dwight the Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight is being the best Dwight he can be.
> 
> Thanks for @energeticathlete on tumblr for this inspiration!

If this situation had occurred, perhaps, a year ago, he might’ve thought twice about performing this type of risque behavior out in public, exposed to  _ danger _ and death that was ever so present in their surroundings-

 

Which is why they were making this fast.

 

What started out as a simple game of  _ “let’s hide in a corner and point at the Killer aggressively while Dwight is being harassed” _ led to accidental grinding and a few naughty puns and suggestions, which morphed quickly into pushing the runner up against the wall and engaging in a steamy makeout session.

 

It’s not long before a few, innocent kisses turn heated, Meg quickly hooking her legs around his waist and Jake, caught up in the moment, places his hands on the back of her thighs and lifts her up completely off the ground and she clamps both of her suspended legs around his middle, and Jake pushed her back fully against the wall of the shack.

 

He could still see Dwight running loops in the distance, and for once he’s thankful that Killers love Dwight so much. “We shouldn’t… do  _ this _ .” He broke away to pant for breath, gasping out loud when Meg  _ boldly  _ undulated her hips to roll against his. “Not now, at least-”

 

“Then put me down.” An impossible request, because she knew Jake wasn’t going to put her down, especially when she gave his jaw a little bite and moaned breathlessly when he pressed into her further in return.

 

Emboldened by her actions, Jake let one of his hands wander down to squeeze generously at her breast, palming and pinching her nipple through her Christmas sweater, giving her a harsh kiss before trailing his mouth to her ear to suck at her earlobe. “This has to be quick, then. Dwight can’t run that fast.” The hand at her chest ached to be closer, to feel her warm and soft skin at his fingertips, so he reached down and yanked the thick sweater up to expose her navel to the brisk air, and sneak his way into her bra.

 

The athlete made a noise of pleasure as Jake’s slightly chilly fingers pinched and rolled at her bud, sending little shockwaves down to where she ached and craved touch,  _ his touch _ , and she took her arm from around his neck to work her pants and underwear down, just far down enough to expose herself to the cold air and to her partner.

 

Jake quickly got what she was getting at, and switched from holding her up with one arm to pressing his leg inbetween hers and shoving his hand over her wetness, gathering slick on his fingers to rub her clit with. The added friction of his thigh and his fingers make Meg spasm with sensations, and she spread her legs wider, slipping her own hand next to Jake’s to slide one of her own fingers inbetween her folds, teasing her entrance with a sly look in her eye that Jake couldn’t fail to miss, and didn’t with a harsh exhale and another smothering kiss that stole her breath away. “Oh, you’re irresistible.”

 

“And you’re hotter tha- _ ah _ -an any KPop boy ever.” Her compliment seemed to amuse Jake as she felt him chuckle against her skin, rewarding her with a rolling pinch to her clit that made her legs visibly tremble around his waist. With that newfound pleasure, she found she could easily slip her index finger inside, her walls instantly clamping down on the intrusion and sending the initial shocking feeling of penetration up into her stomach and straight to her brain.

 

Meg bit back a louder moan when the Heartbeat came faintly back within their sensing range, but it quickly faded away and the athlete couldn’t help but let out a squeak when Jake suddenly shifted her, sliding her downwards just a tiny bit while his lust-darkened eyes trailed over her face before flickering down between them. “Help me undo it.”

 

_ Undo what?  _ Almost making a fool of herself, Meg nearly spoke the asinine question outloud before realizing  _ what else could it be? _ Her other hand that wasn’t stuffed between her thighs shot downward to fumble for Jake’s pants, sweaty fingers trembling. patting around until she felt the thicker demin of his jeans that signified his fly. She made quick work of it, even though she couldn’t really see it, and Jake’s sigh of relief and pleasure told her that she had pulled the right thing out of the right hole.

 

She doesn’t need to look to feel that he’s nearly fully hard, nothing that a few quick but full pumps of her hand doesn’t fix if the survivalist’s haggard groan doesn’t give her any more Blue’s Clues. He swears against her lips again, nipping and sucking at her bottom lip like he knew she liked before muttering lowly against her reddened lips. “Go ahead when your ready.”

 

“Gettin’ lazy?” The redhead teased Jake, knowing fully well that that wasn’t what he meant, but any retort he had was stolen from him when she brought his cock close enough so that the wetness of her folds grazed his tip. She wormed a second finger inside of her while Jake’s fingers still worked at her clit, and she whined when the saboteur rolled his hips against hers. “Almost ready,  _ fuck-” _

 

The heartbeat briefly came back into hearing range again before fading away, and Jake didn’t fail to notice the almost imperceptible flow of fluid onto his cock from her cunt. _ “Ah-” _ The athlete captured his lips again, cutting of his moan with a tongue in his teeth. “Go ahead.” He spoke, giving her permission with one last firm press of her fingers against her clit before sliding downwards and helping her to spread herself further for him, sliding his middle finger alongside with hers, relishing in the feeling of her muscles clamping down around him. Jake wasn’t given a chance to relish it for long, however, and Meg quickly removed all of their fingers and made way for his cock, pressing it right against her entrance. 

 

But, she hesitated at the last moment, a stray thought coming into play. “Check outside real quick. Peek your head around- check and make sure no-no one is there.”

 

An odd timed request, but Jake didn’t argue as he saw the reason to her last-minute checkup. He straightened his spine and leaned his upper body backwards, aligning his line of sight with the doorway of the shack, and doing the same with all exits of the wooden structure. “Nobody.”

 

“Okay.” It wasn’t an answer really directed at the survivalist, but it worked all the same when she pressed down, mewling when the tip breached her entrance with a wet  _ pop! _ , both of them finding it surprisingly easy to slide home.

 

Red hair  _ thunking  _ back against the crumbling structure, Meg’s head lolled on her shoulders as Jake worked himself deeper inside her, shallow thrusts making her chest heave with euphoria and tightening her legs around his waist. She would  _ love  _ to draw this out, to make this last longer and be far less rushed, but like Jake stated earlier, this was neither the time nor place for it.

 

_ All help would be appreciated, so dirty talking it was.  _ “God, you feel so good.”

 

The reaction was instantaneous within her; she felt Jake’s member pulse along her walls and a predatory grin overtook his face, splitting his smile wide open. “Hmmm?” He purred, rolling his hips and pressing deeper than before, her spongy interior parting for him like a fresh flower in bloom.

 

“Yes,  _ fuck- _ you fill me up so good. You’re so good at this, Jake.”

 

She knew he loved dirty talk. “Yeah?” Jake didn’t break eye contact with her as he hilted, the feeling of his balls pressing against her rear end making them both moan aloud. “Yo-you feel good, too,  _ shit- _ ”

 

“Ah!-” He gave her one, powerful thrust, and Meg’s cunt convulsed around his length. “Fuck me.” She whispered, pleading with her eyes and her pussy, purposefully clenching down on him as watching with satisfaction as the Asian’s eyes fluttered behind his eyelids and his jaw dropped. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him the sultriest look she could muster. 

 

It had more of an effect than she thought it would: a hand was suddenly around her throat, not choking but  _ holding  _ her in place, and Jake went to town on her,  _ exactly  _ how she wanted it; hard and fast, like the world was about to end within minutes and they wanted to get one last nut in before it was all over.

 

Crying out from the sudden change of pace, Meg let her head drop back as she was fucked, the hand on her throat a constant reminder that anyone could come in, the Killer could come in here at any moment and see what was going on- but considering the noises both of them were making, Meg didn’t think neither of them were particularly worried about that issue.

 

_ “God!” _ She couldn’t help the urge to  _ cum  _ already, that nagging pressure in her lower belly quickly demanding to be  _ released  _ and allowed to flow free, but the runner didn’t want things to end  _ so soon,  _ not when they just started. “You make me wanna- wanna cum already.”

 

The chuckle Jake made was  _ devilishly _ cute to Meg. “That’s the point.” If possible, he fucked her harder, but if the point of that was to shut her up, then he failed horribly.

 

The lewd sounds of wet skin slapping skin, his cock hilting inside of her soaking cunt with each thrust only fueled Meg’s babbling. “I love feeling you inside me- harder, you feel so fucking good” Her request was answered with a loud growl, and the surprising move of his hand dropping from her throat to rub at her clit haphazardly while still maintaining eye contact with her.

 

The first stroke to her clit had her legs quaking. “Fuck, I feel so good, I feel so close already.” And the subsequent ones lengthened her panting breaths to soft moans and cries of pleasure as her partner fucked her  _ harder _ , the back of her head bouncing back from the wall with every thrust, making her see stars as Jake refused to let up, not even for a second as their session reached its fast-approaching peak.

 

“I-I’m gonna cum!” If the goal of this hadn’t been to fuck as quickly as possible, she might’ve been embarrassed at how fast she was nearing her climax. But it seemed that Jake was right there with her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck, rolling and pinching the little bud at his mercy with increasing force while his thrusts become more and more erratic and sloppy.

 

“Cum for me, then.” A hoarse whisper in her ear fills up her entire headspace, alighting all the nerve endings in her brain and shooting straight downwards into her stomach, coming to land and rest heavily in her womb which spasmed with need and closeness. It took only a few more rubs and strokes to send her flying off a jagged edge, crying out once before her body tensed and went still, the powerful waves freezing her lungs and her soul, suspending her high above everything that was going on for a few, long, precious moments before she came back down, the sensation of Jake still pounding away at her cunt quickly overtaking the post-orgasmic haze.

 

The athlete felt the heavy puff of his groans against her neck, quickly ratcheting up in intensity as she could feel him losing control.  _ So why not make it a little bit better?  _ “Come inside me.” She whispered to him, as if it was a request for only his ears.

 

His taunt muscles vibrated against her.  _ “Fuck, Megan-” _

 

“Fill me up,  _ please, Jake-” _

 

Whatever she had planned on spewing from her lewd mouth was lost as Jake tensed and stopped completely, Meg swearing that she even felt him stop breathing before warmth blossomed inside of her and her uterus, Jake making a noise akin to a suffering and dying man while jerking rhythmically against her, emptying himself inside of her waiting body with jerky, hard thrusts.

 

As they both came to a slow, grinding halt, taking a few precious moments to enjoy their afterglow, lips meeting in a slow and sensual dance to make up for the roughness earlier, a scream rang out from all around, and a red aura lit up to their very far out left.

 

“Dwight.” Meg spoke up first, voice slightly raw from her vocalization earlier. “I can’t believe he ran that long.”

 

“...I can’t believe he lasted longer than me.”

 

“Yeah, well…” Laughing openly at his slightly self-deprecating joke, she made sure to lean in and lick the shell of his ear and sound as appealing as possible. “I wanted  _ your  _ cum inside me, not his.”

 

She laughed at his squeak, too.


	16. Wendy's, Beer and Gay Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake doesn't like apartments, but he does like Dwight.
> 
> Requested from Tumblr / Realistic Sex- Jake finding Dwight is a screamer. They fuck so hard the neighbors come complaining.
> 
> Thanks for requesting ! I won't always do these, but they do serve as a way to get over writers block lol
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and all the love you guys show !

There’s a reason why Jake has built himself a cabin, out in the woods, with Mother Nature as his best and  _ only  _ neighbor, and why he doesn’t live in a three story apartment like Dwight does.

 

The most important reason is  _ privacy _ : he doesn’t like the idea of neighbors giving him odd looks when he does his thing  _ (it’s not like he’s a creep, he just doesn’t like to wear shirts and socks out in his front year) _ , he wants to let his pet dog, Sopa, run around and do dog things, and he just lives life out in the woods.

 

Dwight apparently liked living in the city, and Jake loved Dwight and vice versa, so some compromises must be made for love. Namely, staying over at Dwight’s place when he has the weekends off. With a bunch of hooligan teenagers making a ruckus at all hours all around them- Dwight just  _ had  _ to choose to live in the middle of the complex, didn’t he?

 

But as long as Dwight kept him company and occupied from all the noises and thumps and creaks from all around them  _ (plus let him pet his cats) _ , he was fine.

 

The beer that they both had helped, too. “Since when do you actually have  _ money  _ for beer?” The Asian joked, knowing  _ exactly  _ where the money came from.

 

“Hmmm, someone  _ generous. _ ” Dwight threw away the wrapper of the chicken nuggets he had dumped on his plate, and picked his beer with the other hand and strutted his way over to where Jake was sitting on his sofa, grinning and chuckling as he watched Jake’s eyes fixate onto his hips as put on a bit of a show.  

 

He climbed onto the sofa, making sure to press a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips as he did so, muttering a soft  _ thank you  _ as he did so.

 

Jake hummed against Dwight’s kiss, taking a bite out of his Wendy’s Baked Potato Fries because they were just as delicious as Dwight. He nudged the pale man with his elbow to get his attention. “No need to thank me.” He says, inbetween chewing bites of cheese, bacon and fries  _ (he has gentleman-ly manners, of course) _ . “Thank my smart investments.”

 

“And your 200 IQ.” Dwight quipped back, taking the rolling of Jake’s eyes pride as he took another sip of his beer before gobbling up a chicken nugget. “Honey, you’re a hellofa lot smarter than I am, and your rich upbringing isn’t the only reason for that.” Dwight was met with a wave of dismissal from his boyfriend, watching as he washed down another bite with his own beer.

 

“It’s 99% privilege, and 1% personal skills.”

 

“No, it’s 100% you’re a wonderful and caring boyfriend who doesn’t care about social statuses and doesn’t let it interfere with love life.” He leans over and kisses Jake again, a more longer and lingering one that leaves both of them a little breathless at the end of it. “You know I don’t care about your money, and  _ Thank God  _ you don’t care about how little I have.”

 

Jake shoved a chicken nugget into his mouth with a  _ shhhh!  _ noise. “You liked my money when I bought you the beer and this food.”

 

Dwight shrugged, and chomped down on his nugget. “...Yeah, okay, I did, but I’m not like one of those girls who is just always “OMG you should buy me these… I don’t know, Gucci Shades, or leather… underwear, or-”

 

“Leather underwear!?” Jake asked incredulously, bursting into laughter, doubling over and nearly losing what he had left of his Baked Potato Fries. Dwight, flustered, beat Jake on his back when he started coughing with how hard he was laughing, tears running down his eyes and Dwight’s cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

 

“Look.” Dwight was trying not to laugh himself. “I don’t know what rich people spend their money on-”

 

“No, no, no! You don‘t understand!” Gulping in airfuls, Jake managed to inhale and fall back against the sofa. “They have that!”

 

“What? Leather underwear?”  _ No, they really didn’t- _

 

“They do!” Dwight laughed out loud at that, mentally imagining Jake’s father or mother buying him a pair of leather underwear and making him wear it-  _ actually, that would be kinda hot. _

 

_ Unnecessary, but hot. _ Ooh, the beer must be affecting him a lot if he feels himself getting hard off a mental image like that. 

 

So, downing the rest of his beer and finish off a nugget in his hand while Jake calmed himself down, he watched his wild-haired boyfriend wipe his eyes and clear his throat as he went to drink his beer as well. “My God, I haven’t laughed like that in a while. You make me lose my absolute shit sometimes, Dwight.”

 

“Ah, well, I’m not a comedian, but glad I could.” Now shoving his nuggets in his mouth two at a time so he could hurry up and clear his plate so he could, perhaps,  _ initiate _ things with Jake. His boyfriend, noticed obvisouly, and shook his head as a slightly worried smile crossed his face. “Dwight, why are you eating so fast?”

 

“Because-” And the beer must be more potent than he thought, or else the beer he had before they started eating had caught up with him incredibly fast because he was about to do something very bold. “-I started imagining you in leather underwear, and now I w-want you.” Minus the little stutter at the end, Dwight was certain he got the point across.

 

He saw Jake’s eyes narrow and darken from their normal light color. He sipped his beer again, and the resounding  _ clunk  _ that it made against the coffee table told Dwight is was nearing empty. “Oh.” Jake stated at first, his eyes scanning over Dwight’s face and neck- and then down to his lap. “That’s- really all it took, huh.”

 

“Well-” And there went Dwight’s boldness, until he consumed his last chicken nugget, and it seemed to power him up like a Power Ranger. “I mean, I imagined  _ more _ than that.” He places his now empty plate onto the table, and Jake watches his every move, as if he was thinking about which possible angle to pounce from would be  _ (Dwight would be happy with any). _

 

When Dwight straightens up, he turns and meets Jake’s eyes, hold his gaze as he takes his final bite of his tray, swallows the last of his beer all the meanwhile staring at each other intensely, and then as soon as the empty beer can was back on the table, Dwight dove in and kissed Jake, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him as close as he could.

 

The beer had made both of their brains a bit fuzzy and hazy, and for Dwight who had an early start and one more in him than his boyfriend, it made him far less restrained than usual. Jake quickly wrapped his arms around Dwight’s waist, and picks him up so he’s in his lap, and starts invading his mouth with his tongue. The man moans in his grasp, head lolling back and giving Jake a clear shot of his neck, which he takes advantage of while Dwight rolls his hips against his.

 

Dwight’s clothes fly off of him in a blur, Jake with his deft hands making quick work of any obstructing piece of fabric that’s in his way on his journey down Dwight’s body. His shirt is pulled over his head and thrown somewhere across the room, and his jeans and underwear and simply pulled down to around his knees far enough that Jake can crawl inbetween his legs to dive for his ass.

 

Crying out at the intensity at which Jake licks, sucks, and eventually fingers him with, Dwight finds that he can’t keep himself quiet like he usually does when they rarely go at it in his apartment, and a hand over his mouth never crosses his mind.

 

“I want you!” Dwight whines, bucking his hips up into Jake’s mouth and gripping his hair tightly from where it was buried inbetween his legs. “Now. Right now.”

 

The Asian man hummed, and pulled away, untangling himself from Dwight’s jeans surrounding his legs. “You sure?” Seeing Jake’s cheeks were flushed that alcohol-infused cherry color just made Dwight even more eager.

 

“Please! Yes!” With his approval, Jake started unbuckling his pants, and pushing them down far enough so that his cock and balls were exposed and free for Dwight’s viewing pleasure, _ though he’d rather see them inbetween his thighs.  _ “Now.” He whimpers again, and reaches for Jake, directly by his cock, and allows Jake to push his legs up to his chest. “Now!” 

 

Dwight’s so impatient that the slight burning sensation of pain that he feels when Jake penetrates him doesn’t register to him. In fact, he cries out Jake’s name, and grips his arms to hold on for dear life.

 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” He hears Jake mutters in his ears, feels his soft hair brush his face as he leans down, down over his boyfriend to be closer to him. Dwight feels Jake try to still inside of him, but Dwight’s having none of it, grabbing Jake’s waist and moving him back and forth to get the motions going. “Fuck me, Jake.”

 

And Jake complies, picking up the pace slowly while Dwight’s body slowly acclimates to the stretch. Dwight’s aware of Jake’s hands all over his, his thighs, his chest, his face, but he’s lost on Cloud 9 in combination of lust and alcohol searing through his veins, and it doesn’t take long for him to lose control of his actions. 

 

“Fuck!” Dwight swears loudly, the word tore from his throat as a scream as Jake fucks him harder, which only prompts more screams from his raw throat, some wordless and others not, but it’s all a mess of nonsensical words and gibberish. “Jake!” is a common vocal exclamation, though, and Jake seems to share his excitement by yelling back at him in equal amounts of nonsense in response to him.

 

They both usually weren’t this loud, especially in Dwight’s apartment, but both of them were drunk enough to not care.

 

Dwight was definitely being louder, though. “Jake- Yes, just like that!”

 

The man he was calling to grunted loudly, somehow fucking him even harder.  _ God, he was going to be sore tomorrow. _ And a single hit to his prostate drew the first real  _ scream  _ from Dwight’s throat, which was followed by smaller ones as Jake kept hitting that little bundle of nerves inside of him. “Just like that, huh?” Punctuating every word with a sharp cant of his hips, Jake watched with pride as Dwight twisted and writhed in pleasure that  _ he  _ was giving him.

 

“Yes, oh- yes, you feel so good inside me!” Dwight reached down to tug at his cock, desperate to feel  _ more _ , desperate to cum already, but Jake slapped his hand away and started tugging at him instead. “Please, baby.” Dwight keened, screaming out again when Jake kept hitting and abusing his prostate over and over again.

 

“You’re so good… you’re so good.” He heard Jake repeat over and over like a mantra, felt his eyes traveling all over his body as he jerked him closer and closer to the edge. “You’re so good- fuck, baby, you’re gonna make me cum, too.”

 

Dwight laughed out loud, and held onto Jake tighter. His normal, inside voice was gone and his voice never went below a yell, and neither did Jake’s and they yelled obscenities at each other. “Cum inside me! I want you- I want you-”

 

Jake shook his head, his wild hair flying everywhere. “But-”

 

“I don’t care!” Dwight pulled Jake down into a kiss, briefly connecting lips in a roughly sweet way that made Dwight’s toes curl. “I wanna feel it, please, please-”

 

“You’re gonna regret it later.” Jake warned lowly, but Dwight felt no real malice or intent of stopping from his boyfriend. Especially not when Jake slowed down just a bit so he could focus on twisting and pumping his cock, leaning down to mutter in his ears “Cum for me, baby.”

 

It was almost like a trigger word, a few more strokes and Dwight’s voice broke as he screamed out loud his boyfriend’s name, body seizing up as his cock pumped stream after stream of cum onto his chest and stomach and as his ass muscles clenched down on Jake’s cock. 

 

“Fuck!” He heard Jake exclaim above him, felt him raise up and let go of his cock to grip him firmly by his hips and pound away at him, sloppily and quickly losing pace. “You sure you-you want me to cum inside you?”

 

“Yes!” Breathless, Dwight still cling to him, as he felt his soul being fucked out of his body. But he picked up his head, and stared Jake right in his eyes, holding their gaze as he saw Jake’s face crumble and felt the cock inside of him throb. “Fill me-”

 

All of the weight in Jake’s forearms came to bear down on Dwight’s thighs as Jake rose up to deliver his final few thrusts to his boyfriend’s ass, and Dwight watched as Jake threw his head back and  _ roared  _ wordlessly as he gave Dwight what he asked.

 

The paler man reached his arms up to hug Jake, to bring him back down to him and to hold him close while they both rode out their high, panting and breathing heavily as sweat, tears and cum drying between them-

 

Several loud knocks ring through Dwight’s apartment, startling them both out of their high. 

 

“HEY!” A voice of one of the neighboring teenage hooligans yelled at them, still pounding at the door. “I LOVE GAY SEX AND ALL, BUT FOR GOD’S SAKES, KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS IF YOU CAN’T BE QUIET!” The couple on the couch looked at each other for a few, brief moments before bursting out into laughter, shaking in each others arms as the person outside pounded at the door a few more times, complaining about them laughing at them, but then apparently stormed off as they saw they weren’t going to get a proper response.

 

“And you wonder why I don’t like apartments.” Jake murmured against Dwight's neck, pressing a sweaty kiss there. Dwight could only giggle in response, as that was the only response he felt was appropriate. 


	17. idk happy positivity?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its from tumblr as well! I... as you can see in teh title, don't remember this one at all but I know it was for dmod so smonch that mans licc

“’wighty, love, I asked ye to keep the light on. And ye jus’ turned it off!”

Dwight looked ashamed at that comment, as if he fully expected to  _not_ get caught when he turned off their only source of light.  _And people wondered why his grades were shit in school._  “S-sorry, I- I just…” He stammered, not entirely sure how to explain his actions, eyes turning away in nervousness.

Luckily, David could read him like a book, well enough to catch those signs of apprehension that were printed all over the leader’s face and body language, taking Dwight’s twiddling thumbs within his hands and giving them a firm squeeze as he laid on his side beside him. “Yer nervous as hell. What’s on yer mind?”

 _Everything._  But he didn’t say that outloud, or if he did, David said nothing to draw attention to it. Resigning himself with a sigh, he turned his head to the side to talk to David, but his eyes were looking at anywhere but his boyfriend’s face. “You know I… don’t think I’m the hottest c-catch around, and- well…”  _Why are you with someone like me? You could have had almost anybody else?_

 _“_ Maybe.” His usually rough voice took a more softer tone, a tone Dwight knew was usually only reserved for him, and it made his heart do flips. “But yer the onl’ catch that was ‘orth keepin’.” A calloused hand cupped Dwight’s face, encouraging Dwight to actually  _look_  at David, before his vision was obscured by the warm lips of the scrapper pressing a kiss to each of his eyelids, pushing his glasses out of the way as he did so.

“David!”  _It tickled slightly_ , a soft giggle accompanying the low exclamation. His anxious grimace before melted away into a smile, one that he found mirrored on David’s face when he reopened his eyes. “I know that, and I’m glad of that, but… I mean,  _if_ we escape here-”

“ _When_ we escape.” The ex-rugby star interrupted sternly, and Dwight nodded. “- _when_ we escape- I-I’m pretty pathetic, on the outside, and, well-”

“Quentin lookin’ like a half-strangled puppy when he’s been sleep-deprived is pathetic; ol’ men screams are pathetic; yer  _no’_ pathetic. Twinkish, yes, but no’ pathetic.”  _Smooch._ Another one to his nose now, removing his glasses and laying them somewhere above his head, out of sight.

“Yer perfect.”  _Smooch to his cheek. “_ A doll.”  _Smooch to his hairline. “_ Cute n’ handsome.”  _A final smooch to his lips._ “I wouldn’t spend so much time kissin’ ya if I didn’t love ya.” And a lingering kiss, mouth to mouth with a  _pop!_ sound at the end when they parted for air.

“I love you too, David.” Was all Dwight had the sense to say, letting David kiss him all over his face, and sighing pleasurably when the kissing started trailing down to his neck.

“Ye think I’d fock ya if I didn’t think ye were no’ good enough?” He can  _feel_ the smirk against the skin of his neck, a soft nip on the hollow of throat. Dwight whimpered, hands coming to fist in the thick fabric of David’s jacket as the kisses kept moving downwards.

“Yer perfect.” He repeated with another nip, this time to his collarbone which had Dwight keening softly and blushing furiously. He would’ve smacked David for saying such a thing, but all he found he could do was lie there and accept the love that was spread across his body.

“And yer nipples are adorable.” That compliment made Dwight  _squeal,_ especially when he felt rough hands slide up his chest an skim across his sensitive nubs, giving them soft plucks and teasing rubs, before yanking the shirt up to be tucked thickly underneath his armpits and blowing a raspberry into his belly button.

“DAVID!” Name shouted in shock and a fit of giggles which quickly turned into a soft moan, the scrapper pressed a wet kiss to the top of Dwight’s happy trail, taking in his boyfriend’s dual reaction to what he was doing. “ _Delicious._ I could eat ya’ right up.”  _Especially that blush that had sprung up on the leader’s face._

As much as his blurry eyes could see, he met David’s eyes, giving him a look that Dwight could  _feel_ brimming with love, and lust if the sudden large palm pressing and grinding in tight circles onto his semi-chub. It made Dwight’s head fall back with an excited hitching of his breath, his vision blurring up just a little bit more than before.

“Eat me up, then eat me out.”  _Why tHe HELL did I JUST-_ his hands flew to his mouth in surprise, not used to saying such  _lewd_ things, not even to his boyfriend. But he couldn’t hold his shocked demeanor when David threw his head back and laughed boisterously, digging in the heel of his hand  _just a little bit harder._

And suddenly somehow, his pants were being worked open and he forgot how to breathe for a moment.  _“Comin’ roight up.”_


	18. Sofa Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more that im digging up from my tumblr- this one was written for m-a-s-h-t-y-x uwu

No near- death experiences, no running from the cops, no outbursts from Nea,  _and_ no buttons?  _Must be his lucky day_. Well, no buttons as in one of her favorite flannel shirts that she was wearing was  _not_ buttoned up, and her pants only had  _one_ big button, and she about popped the button off herself in her haste to loosen them down to slide them past her knees.

He would take unhooking her bra while he was blinded by his own hair any day over undoing one button.

He doesn’t remember how they made it to this point frame for frame, one moment they were making fun of reality TV shows for their obvious fakeness and stupidity, then suddenly she’s in his lap making a raunchy comment about something he didn’t quite catch, but he’s in the mood today, so he doesn’t give her a blank stare and ask her ‘what’? Instead, he makes one back, a horrible pun that has her rolling her eyes at him, stealing his breath and more puns with a hot kiss.

There’s a question and an attempt to take her back to his bedroom, but she refuses, grabbing his hands and squeezing her breasts with them, and he decides couch sex is okay, but not before moving the good blanket draped over the side first to the other chair.

He’s on top of her flat form, pressing her into the sofa with his hands and weight, wet kisses and groping on the menu. He’s barely finished with kissing her and tonguing her mouth before she’s trying to yank her flannel and tank top off, trying to shove his head down towards her breasts. “Your thot is showing…” A lighthearted chuckle is swatted away by a slap connecting with the top of his head and her order to move, but he ignores it, taking his time with pressing kisses down her neck, leaving a mark or two on the way down.

This time, she uses both hands to forcefully yank his head up, granting herself with a hiss of pleasure at the rough action from him, and telling him if he doesn’t hurry up, she’s going to re-button her shirt and make him undo it again. This time, he heeds her advice. Well, moreso he doesn’t try to fight his head being forced down into the valley of her breasts again, moving aside her bra to latch onto one of her hardened nipples, sucking hard and delightfully at the peak, loving her moans and squirming as he did so.

As soon as he’s attached firmly, he slides both hands underneath her to get at the obstructing material, his own arousal making it not so easy for his hands to be steady enough to unhook her bra. He groans in frustration and whispers a request for help, which he gets in the form of Swedish curses and Nea arching her back to unhook it herself, and the saboteur takes advantage of her body arcing wonderfully to slobber and lick more on her stomach.

Half- surprised that she doesn’t drag him back up to her boobs to suck on them some more  _(some of her favorite form of foreplay)_ , he uses his hands to play with them himself while pressing teasing kisses on her lower stomach, not making a move towards her pants, knowing she was so eager for him that she was going to do it herself and strangle him with her own pants if he didn’t do it herself.

Which is not bad, actually. Hotter than you think. Or that might just be him. Either way, that is what she ends up doing, trying to choke him  _(on accident)_  and all.

He doesn’t notice until he’s done laying her pants neatly on the coffee table that,  _goodness_ , she manages to take her underwear off, too in the process. He doesn’t even really get a chance to grab her thighs to help himself to her all- you- can- eat buffet before she has two fingers worked in her cunt and her other hand reaching forward to yank at his own pants. Doesn’t even care about the two shirts he’s wearing and that he’s sweating like he’s on fire underneath, which he certainly feels like he is.

“I got it.” He doesn’t like his own higher- pitched voice and the harsh sound of his own breathing as much as he likes hers, so he says no more as he stands up on shaky and unreliable legs to shuck off his pants and underwear first, nearly forgetting to take off his shirts before he hops back onto the couch. He stops and sheds the warm garments, getting one last lust- filled look towards her. It’s when he takes off his shirts and shakes the hair out of his face is when he sees that she’s moved, and she’s in his favorite position.

_Oh God, today really is his lucky day. Ace better not fucking showing up._

There’s nothing else Nea could’ve done to make him get back on the couch faster, leaning back on his haunches to give her a bit of a warm-up: fingers and tongue in, tasting and testing to make sure she’s ready for him, because he knows that she has a tendency to rush when she’s horny like this, and the last thing he wants is to hurt her, and no amount of beating him and moaning from her driving him up the wall will make him rush.

It’s when he’s three fingers in and his mouth is sucking dutifully on her clit that she kicks him in his crotch and he decides that’s enough, leaning upright on his knees and smearing her juices from her centere over his dick to provide impromptu lube because he’s not leaving this couch until they are  _done._ He doesn’t even get a chance to ask her of she’s ready before he’s pressing her ass back onto him and whispering various pleads and curses. He grips her hips and slides in, breath caught in his lungs and her muscles clinging to him, sucking him in deep immediately.

He doesn’t make a noise, doesn’t even breathe, until he’s in as far as he can go in the first push, a soft moan that turns into shuddering breathing breaking through his lips, but it’s lost in Nea’s cry of satisfaction and repetitive asks for more, more, more. The second thrust isn’t as slow as the first and it’s deeper, over halfway in, but it’s not enough for his girlfriend, and she takes matters in her own hands, and pushes herself backwards, back arching and ass pressed flush against his own lower stomach.

He’s a total pushover for this position, and as soon as he’s hilted as far as he can go and she’s stretched to hold him, he gets a bruising grip on her hips and gives her what she’s begging for: short, hard, quick thrusts that have her alternating between throwing her head back and burying her face in the pillows.

He isn’t faring much more sensibly, either.


	19. im getting super lazy with titles pls do a forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCrypticHunter on Sluts By Daylight   
> More dwight x david it wss so cutee  
> Everythin worths a read
> 
> i did this for u and also ofc for the one and only dmod / notthebasement bc checking pls hold ?? still lov that mans.
> 
> I wrote most of this at 4 am so its shit but its short and kinda sweet and Im in a funky groove with writing and tryna get back into the flow of it bc Commissions r coming up yeet dabs outie thottys

“That’s a right proper pizza delivery boy outfit there, ‘uh?” David, ever-teasing and ever ready to ambush Dwight from behind with a bear hug, pressed a few teasing kisses to his ears as he squeezed him tight against his muscular chest, barely contained in a bloody and grimy tank top that had seen far better days. “Looks better than yer old one.”

 

Flushing a lively red all along his face and racing to meet David’s lips on his ears, Dwight squirmed half-heartedly as if he was aiming to escape, but soon gave in to the barrage of kisses along his ears, neck and cheeks. “Yeah, but…” He trailed off, looking down at the accursed outfit that he was currently in and was being subjected to its  _ torment _ . “It’s real… form-fitting.” Picking at his sleeves to emphasize his point, he felt David hum in acknowledgement behind him, before the arms around his chest slid lower.

 

“I’ve seen.” The scrapper’s bruised hands fiddled with the hem of Dwight’s shirt, before they dropped to more  _ intimate areas _ , giving Dwight’s crotch a few grabs and fondles before whispering huskily into his ear lobe. “Particularly right in ‘ere.”

 

The smaller of the two jumped almost to the mood at the surprise fondling, but he didn’t try to get up or move away from the touches, his body quickly informing him that David was his boyfriend and that these pants were too tight to  _ not  _ have a little chub going on. A soft whimper escaped him on a particularly strong squeeze, Dwight finding himself rocking back into David’s hold as his hips craved the fiction that was being supplied to his nether regions.

 

_ I’m not a slut.  _ Dwight told himself.  _ I’m just really horny.  _ “Yeah.” Voice shaky and nowhere near leader strength, he tried to make himself seem more in control of the situation than he really was. “I… It really doesn’t  _ hide  _ anything, hah.” With each squeeze and pass David made over his growing erection made the pizza delivery man at the center of all of this affection and teasing twitch and writhe, not yet deciding if this is even the proper time for  _ this _ to occur.

 

When David made it a  _ point  _ to run his thumb up and down his cockhead through his pants, Dwight decided that this was the most perfect time for this to happen ever in the history of this ever happening. Which was more than what he had the balls to admit. “Babe…” He whispered, sniffling and nearly choking on his own tongue when the brawdy man behind him slipped his other hand underneath nylon and polyester fabrics to  _ torture  _ his balls with skin-on-skin contact.

 

Dwight let his head fall back onto David’s more than capable shoulders, glasses getting knocked askew and mouth parted open. His body beginning to subconsciously rock and hump against the heavy petting and frotting going on below, he was pleased with the hot outline of David’s own erection pressing into the bottom of his spine.

 

His mind beginning to run wild with all sorts of lewd and smutty possibilities, all the avenues that this session could take- the thought of David thick cock in his currently gaping mouth was enough to send a exhilarating spear of lust to his lower stomach, thighs clenching and unclenching and spasming before he pulled himself together just long enough to stand up and turn around, pushing his tight trousers down enough to let his member spring free while he knelt on the ground in between David’s splayed legs.

 

“I want you in my mouth.” Speaking low enough to call it a whispered promise of seduction with a chaste smile on his face, the ex-rugby player sitting above grinned back at him and patted his crotch, leaning back with his hands behind his head and unbending his knees so his legs laid open on either side of him. “Go right ‘head.” 

 

And with being given the go-ahead, Dwight Fairfield got to work. Taking his time with slowly unzipping David’s rugged jeans, he made sure to make eye contact with David as he licked his cherry red lips, pulling down the zipper until it met the hard denim that surrounded the metal teeth. The Englishman's boxers were tented, his erection pressing incessantly against the flimsy fabric as a proud display of his manhood.

 

It felt as if Dwight has Niagra Falls in his mouth with how much saliva filling his mouth-he started positively  _ drooling  _ when he did fish David’s cock out of its confines, the flesh thick and engorged, veins prominent and a single pearly bead of pre-cum translucently decorated the mushroom tip. 

 

Dwight’s lips attached to it like a magnet, having done this many more times than he could count on his hands. Beginning with suckling on the tip, Dwight slowly worked his jaw muscles farther open, relaxing his throat and tongue to eagerly take more of David’s length, quickly gaining a steady pace of gentle bobbings of his head like the ocean’s tide.

 

He knew his boyfriend was enjoying it by the way fingers curled in his unkempt hair and the encouraging groan that vibrated in his ears. “Yer a good boyfriend, ye are-  _ fock _ , yer lips are always so red and tight around my cock.” The praise gave Dwight tinnitus with how it resonated within him afterwards, driving him to take more in, deeper and with more force and vigor behind it to show and prove just how much he wanted to  _ please  _ David, a primal urge that consumed all other thoughts of self-pleasure for the moment.

 

Humming in response to acknowledge to David that he heard him, the leaderman undulated his tongue along the bottom of the length in his mouth, adding more stimulation to his already over-stimulated boyfriend and coaxing more pleased noises from him that came to settle right in the heavy bottom of Dwight’s stomach. A rug tug at his hair tilted his eyes upward, and he allowed David’s cock to slip free of his enticing mouth with a loud  _ pop! _ .

 

Since his glasses aren’t properly fixated on his face, Dwight is having a hard time seeing David’s face with usual clarity, but there’s no missing the look of adoration and love David is giving him when he pulls him in for a brief but passionate kiss that sends a shudder through the pizza delivery man’s chest that reminds him that is cock is exposed, too, and he can’t help but reach down and touch it when the larger man guides his head back down to his glistening member.

 

There’s words of praise and endearment floated his way that Dwight is having a little bit of a struggle hearing over the sounds his mouth is making in the process of giving David an impromptu blowjob, but even the smallest of kind words that’s given to him sends Dwight over the moon, making him redouble his efforts to take more of David into his warmth. But there comes a point when his gag reflex starts flexing its muscles, and even though he wants to have David’s entire cock all the way down his esophagus, it’s not possible without losing all those beer and chips they had snacked on earlier.

 

But David, at the same time, flexed his hips and pushed down further the rabbit hole that was his throat, and caused his throat to spasm around the meat in his mouth. Luckily, Dwight was about to hold back his last meal, but it seemed like David couldn’t hold back his load with the action. The bruised hand and knuckles pulled on Dwight’s hair so hard that the paler man thought that he was in danger of losing a few strands, but that worry evaporated when his mouth was filled with the salty, bitter warmth of his boyfriend’s cum and his ears being filled with his loud groans of pleasure and he released himself into his awaiting mouth.

 

_ God, that’s still really hot. _

 

Struggling to swallow it all, Dwight’s eyes started watering the longer David held him in place while he unleashed rope after rope of cum that filled his throat and spilled over the corner of his lips and on the ground between them. The intensity of emotions, the heat and lust-filled passions of it all made Dwight’s head spin, so much so that when David pulled back his cock and hauled Dwight to his feet, he didn’t utter a protest or inquiry as to what he was doing.

 

Not even when something wet and warm engulfed his own cock and suck  _ hard _ \- probably because his knees shook and the almost gave out as the urge to  _ cum  _ overwhelmed him in mere seconds, and Dwight lost himself in David’s mouth like he was a teenager again, and the intense  _ swallowing  _ David was doing wasn’t helping with keeping his sanity intact, either.

 

No words were spoken between them for awhile, Dwight collapsing and curling up into David’s lap, letting large fingers rake over his hair and back while they both caught their breaths afterwards.

 

Despite the obvious, their  _ afterglow  _ was Dwight’s favorite part of being with David; the way that the normally bold and brash man would fall into near silence or talk very lowly so Dwight would have to be calm himself to make out what he was saying in that thick accent of his. Simply relaxing in his hold was enough to put Dwight to sleep, eyelids feeling heavy and sliding further and further shut as seconds ticked past until his breathing slowed and even out.

 

Maybe this time he won’t wake up to the Hag staring him down with his dick out for all to see. He died very quickly that round.


	20. Double Quarter Pounder w/ Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That sounds tasty. But this is trash (as always) so.... it's JakexMegxNea
> 
> Maybe another thing that's a part 2? idk but ! after this im going to start doing the other part 2 things i have bc tbh ive forgotten all about them.
> 
> And then after that !! ill really start doing some of the things u requested so if u have a request then speaketh in the comments and I will look at all of them and cry.
> 
> ilu all smonch dabs outie

Of course, these situations always start out innocent.

 

“Meg, you’re way too tense.” Was the innocent observation that one Nea Karlsson made from the opposite side of the bench, who then quickly slid her way over to start massaging the athlete’s shoulders. But, when the Swede’s hands started straying farther down her shoulders and back than therapeutically necessary, Meg quickly got the original intention behind the seemingly innocent suggestion- and maybe, at first, it was simply a friendly gesture, but it certainly took a raunchy turn when Meg found her bra straps slipping down her arms.

 

Her tanktop went with it, cotton fabric joining elastic slung over the log as Nea’s hands, warmed up from the improv massaging, slowly came around to fondle the runner’s breast, her nipples hardened pebbles from the attention she was being given and from the elements. Sighing in pleasure, Meg leaned back against the tagger’s front and  let her do what she wanted to do, which involved more fondling and playful jiggling of her boobs-

 

And one Jake Park, arriving pristine clean from a Trial, toting a toolbox and sporting a wide-eyed, slack-jawed gaze at the lesbian activities transpiring in front of his olive-toned face. Meg at least had the decency to look as if she wasn’t all too pleased to him him walk up on the two of then, but she felt Nea stick out her cat-like tongue and beckon the man towards them with a sly grin and coquettish words.

 

“Lesbian sex is great, but we could always use a spare dick-” She didn’t even have to finish before Jake was sold on the idea, stashing his newly acquired toolbox away and quickly divesting himself of his outer layers that he wore despite the warming spring temperatures. It took him just moments to unwind his scarf and shove it inside of his parka, and throw all of the clothes over a spare boulder, leaving him in his boots, pants and blue undershirt.

 

One of Nea’s hands had migrated down towards the soft V of Meg’s hips by the time Jake had finished unbuttoning his button-down and made himself comfortable as he could be besides the girls. Shedding his open shirt, Jake leaned forward, cautious enough to show that he doesn’t want to make an unwarranted move, and caught Meg’s lips with his own. The kiss is soft- the first term that comes into Jake’s mind is  _ tender _ \- and Meg makes a little shocked noise in the back of her throat, probably because she had her eyes nearly shut when he kissed her, but she returns his gesture in kind.

 

_ An innocent kiss to go along with the innocent massage. Perfect. _

 

Lips soon part and tongues meet to dance; the runner and the saboteur lose themselves in each other for a few seconds in their unstable time, even with the tagger still toying with Meg’s breasts and slowly teasing her way down to tap her fingers along her waistline.

 

It’s the sound of Meg’s zipper being undone on her pants that break her and Jake apart, the runner pulling back and standing up so Nea can tug her pants down to her ankles. She steps out of them and her bubblegum pink shoes, Jake carefully laying them on the other side of the log as Meg shimmies out of her pants, wiggling her hips tantalizing at the both of them as she did so.

 

Nea emits a moaning hum at the sight, and raising her hand to give the athlete’s ass a loud  _ smack! _ , delighting when Meg cries out  from the sudden assault and raises up on her tiptoes in shock in a hypnotising cocktail of pleasure and pain. “You’re shaking your ass like a slut, Meg.”

 

Laughing, the reprimand only encouraged Meg to shake her rump a little bit more before moving to slip off her underwear, and tossed them behind her onto the man sitting cross-legged on the ground. Jake made a noise of faux indignance that Meg found that she  _ enjoyed  _ just as much as Nea’s comment. “That’s our profession here. Meg Thomas: Athletic Slut.”

 

Chuckling at her own quip, Meg feels calloused and bigger hands on her hips that grip tight enough to force her to spin around, and she finds that is was Jake that’s spun her around and it’s also Jake who buries his face in her ass and goes to town on her unmentionables, feeling his hot mouth and tongue licking and sucking on her asshole with teasing little tongue flicks on the bottom of her vaginal entrance.

 

If she’d known that their resident saboteur was actually an ass-eater in disguise, Meg would’ve perhaps instigated this sexual act earlier.

 

Jake’s ministrations made her stomach quake, but Nea leaning forward and mimicking his tongue-lashing makes her toned legs tremble with pleasure and desire, a hand coming to rest a top of Nea’s seaweed-colored hair and fisting in it’s multicolored locks and her other one pressing above her buttocks and hip to balance herself. The athlete is torn between looking at either Nea or Jake, wanting to looking at both sources of her pleasure at the same time.  _ Oh, if only she was an owl, so she could twist her head all the way around. _

 

A gasp changed into a loud moan as Nea circled her tongue around her clit over and over again until Meg swapped her field of view so that it encompassed the other female- but her attention is diverted once again as a harsh  _ slap!  _ is delivered to her behind again, this time courtesy of Jake. raining her head back at the sound of a zipper, she gets a distant view of Jake unzipping his pants with one hand while groping her reddening cheek with his other. The tagger chuckled, the reverbance of the noise vibrating against her folds and Meg let out a squeal of giggling before she worried her bottom lip between her teeth and let her head loll.

 

Meg didn’t get a chance to catch her breath before she felt two hands grab her buttcheeks and  _ lift  _ ever so gently and a flexible tongue curl its way past her perineum,  _ just hardly  _ dipping into her entrance. Her head shot up from its position on her shoulder like a deer caught in headlights as the new sensation sent a spike of  _ pleasure  _ up her spine.

 

Nea pulls back from between the redhead’s legs and had the audacity to pout and look put-off because Jake was stealing Meg’s goods. “Save some for me, greddy bird boy.”

 

The man didn’t pull back, but spoke into Meg’s ass. “It’s not my fault that you can’t compete with my oral prowess.” 

 

The tagger and the athlete both laughed, the former of the two taking the opportunity to pull back far enough to start shedding her own jacket and undershirt, revealing her bra before it’s unfastened and tossed at Meg for her to fumble with. The Swede then leans forward, reaches around Meg’s waist to give Jake a tug on his hair. “That’s enough foreplay. I don’t wanna wait around for the grass to grow.”

 

Despite his reluctance, Jake did as he was asked to, taking a deep breath in as his airways were unblocked as he looked up and met Meg’s eyes. “How do you want it?” He asked, leaning back on his haunches before rocking forward to his feet, standing up to push his pants and underwear down to his ankles before pulling them off completely.

 

“Huh?” Meg asked, her lust-addled brain having trouble picking meanings out of words. Jake didn’t respond back until he had his lower garments off and stood up behind the runner, pressing himself to her sensually before repeating himself in a softer tone. “I asked:  _ how  _ do you want it?”

 

“Oh, uhhh…” She paused then, quickly but strategically weighing the options in her head- which wasn’t made any easier by the sight of Nea, now fully naked as well, coming to press herself against Meg’s front while the both of them ran hot hands and wet mouths all along her body.

 

_ Damn them both for being so good at this.  _ “Jake.” Saying his name, Meg turned to face him, and then pointed at the empty space of ground that was…  _ well, everywhere _ , but she was pointing specifically at the space between the logs and the Campfire that they were just occupying. “Lay down. I’ll ride you if you want.”

 

Jake’s eyebrows rose as his jaw muscles fell slack, and Meg watched while he seemed to take a moment to process it before complying, grabbing one of the girls tops  _ (they were all too busy to take notice of whos)  _ and laying it on the ground so he could sit on it without getting dust and dirt up his ass.  _ That would be uncomfortable. _

 

“Ohhh~ Naughty little ginger, eh?” Guiding the runner down to lean back against Jake, Nea couldn’t help but to toy with Meg’s nipples again, feeling entranced by the way the globes of flesh jiggled and bounced with each and every movement. “Wanna ride the cowboy in the cowgirl position?”

 

“Close.” The athlete gasped, swallowing as she knelt at Jake’s waist, her back to his front and facing Nea. “Reverse cowgirl position.” Nimble hands reached down to grasp just under the tip of Jake’s cock, and positioned it between her slick folds, right at her entrance that was already clenching around nothing in anticipation.

 

It was almost  _ laughable  _ how much her legs were already trembling as Meg slowly slid down then back up, testing the waters with short and steady movements that only allowed the head of Jake’s cock to enter and fuck her. Both of them came to her aid, of course, the survivalist’s hands coming to to settle on her waist to help her adjust while Nea was  _ everywhere  _ else, sucking a nipple while rubbing her cunt with the other, from her clit to scissor her fingers around his cock inside her.

 

“Fuck!” Meg breathed out as her movements picked up and she slid lower, thanks from both her partners lending a hand. When she hilted, pubic bones colliding with a wet sound that made her  _ hungry  _ for more, Meg threw her hands behind her to balance herself, her palms slapping against the skin of Jake’s chest. Leaning back and letting her head fall behind her, bright red hair flowing and the auburn tips tickling the saboteur’s chest, Meg spread her legs open for more leverage and access for the Swede who was rubbing her clit in earnest.

 

_ Almost as if she was impatient.  _ But Meg didn’t concern herself with that thought, lost in the rhythm of her and Jake’s hips meeting plus Nea’s thin fingers working their magic down below. “Fuck-!” She called out again, her clit being pinched by the Swede hard enough to make her cunt muscles contract tightly at the pleasure-pain that shot right through her cervix.

 

She heard Jake groan outloud underneath her before Nea started talking again.  _ She never could stay quiet, even when she’s not the one being fucked.  _ “Ginger pussy is the tightest in my book.” Nea, the little bastard that she was, pulled her hand that was between Meg’s legs back- only to slap her fingertips against her clit with a resounding sound several times. Meg cried out, her eyes fluttering shut and her mouth parting out as he head fell back as far as it could. Her legs nearly closed together with how hard that started shaking, something that Nea corrected by shoving her legs back open to rub again as her clit, softer this time but not losing the rhythm of tight, quickly clicles.

 

“Jesus, Nea.” Hearing her name called from behind the redhead, Nea craned her head to the side to look at the face who mentioned her. “I thought you wanted to fuck her-” Jake’s voice broke off for a moment as his eyes broke off to steal a glance at the woman on his lap, who had temporarily changed her pace from simply bouncing up and down to rocking her hips back and forth to catch her breath and runaway heartrate. “-not beat her.  _ Fuck. _ ” His voice was getting more and more noticeably strained and breathy with each of Meg’s movements.

 

“Good.” Nea replied, getting up to one knee and approaching Meg to lock lips with her, weaving a hand through her bright red hair and sneaking a tongue past her loose lips. Moaning into each others mouths, the Swede didn’t let up her hand movements at the center of Meg’s world- and gave her clit a few good slaps again, chuckling against the athlete’s lips whens he keened again. “We both beat her meat to make her cum faster.”

 

“You impatient little slut, Nea!” Meg had a feeling that Nea wanted a turn-  _ she could’ve just asked _ , but true to her cat-like nature, she had to make everything more difficult than it needed be.

 

And, as much as she hated to admit it,  _ she was close already _ . “Fuck you.” She muttered, lowly at first, but soon she found herself repeating it like a mantra as Nea kept  _ rubbing _ and stealing what little breath she could catch with air-stealing kisses. “Fuck you.  _ Fuck  _ you,  _ fuck you, fuck- oh my God!”  _ Her head came forward to press forehead and noses together with the other woman, a instinctual move that showed how quickly she was approaching her end; a move that did not escape Nea.

 

“Cumming already?” Nea teased, moving her head to the side so she could look at Jake, who had at some point pulled a log behind him so he could prop himself up to get a better view, and met his half-shut eyes. He nodded, a mutual understanding passed between them, and Jake pulled his legs back so that his feet were planted firmly on the ground to fuck her at a different angle. 

 

Meg swore loudly, a hot coil tightening and tightening inside of her womb until it robbed her of her breath and her stability, her arms shaking and failing to hold herself up. Jake took two bony elbows to his chest, but paid the short burst of pain no mind in favor of moving his hands up Meg’s body, wrapping arms tightly around her midsection and keeping her close as he thrusted harder in response to Meg’s cunt tightening around his cock.

 

_ “Oh God-don’t stop, don’t stop!”  _ She didn’t know if she was speaking to Nea or both, but she  _ did  _ know that she was about to cum the  _ soul  _ out of her body if Nea kept striking her pussy like a pinata.  _ “Fuck, don’t stop, please, fuck, I’m cumming, I’m cumming-!”  _ Stars that flew about invaded her vision and headspace, causing her conscious to scrabble like lego pieces for the few moments when her climax was at its height.

 

The first thing that she realized when her eyes came back down into their proper position was that Nea had her tongue down her throat and was effectively choking her by doing so, and Meg unlatched her nails from Jake’s body to push her back enough to  _ inhale _ , not failing to notice flecks of red underneath her fingernails.

 

She also didn’t fail to notice the lack of telltale  _ warmth  _ inside of her that would signify that Jake had came with her, and Meg gingerly lifted herself off of the survivalist with the help of Nea, the Swede assisting her shaking limbs to prop herself against the logs- before promptly  _ leaping  _ into Jake’s dick in the same position as she was albeit she was facing him this time.

 

He made a strangled noise with wide eyes, his hands retracting back to his chest as if being  _ jumped  _ offended him. “Nea!” He scolded, a noticeable shudder rolling through his body as Nea wiggled in his lap. “Ever heard of a fucking  _ break? _ ”

 

Nea paid him no mind as she picked up the pace with no mind to Jake’s protest. “You can rest when I’m fucked unconscious.  _ Now giddy-up!” _

 


	21. MASHTYX! part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a thing long long ago. I had forgotten about this til last chapter when I said I was catching up on everything. And no part 2 of last chapter- next ill be going through old request and doing them!
> 
> As always, I appreciate your love and support and always appreciate comments and smooches  
> Love always, The Jek.

Being horny makes you do really questionable things sometimes, Jake discovered, like letting his girlfriend pour wax all along the expanse of his back to help snuff out her tagging urges for the time being.

 

He loved her. He really did. Though, love has nothing to do with it when the tip of her strap-on presses inbetween the cleft of his already lubricated ass and slides the faux shaft up and down, teasing him breathless.

 

There’s love, of course, but this is more of toeing the line of “lust-fueled insanity”.

 

Jake twists around, momentarily forgetting about all the drying wax along his back, to get a look at what Nea is doing. His lips part to speak before all words form into a grunt as a strong hand on the back of his neck push him back down, face-first, onto the table hard enough that the legs rattle against the floor. “I spent  _ all that time  _ tagging you-” Nea spoke, her voice husky and thick with pride and desire. “-and I don’t think you want me to do it  _ all over again.”  _

 

Her tone was definitive, and all Jake could do was swallow thickly as his body was pulled downward, towards the edge of the table so that his feet were  _ almost  _ planted onto the ground, his heels not quite making the connection.

 

“No.” He mutters lowly in response to her statement, as if she didn’t already know the answer, but just because he says  _ no  _ doesn’t mean it’s that easy. And he already fails in holding still when a slick, upward stroke of Nea’s dick inbetween his cheeks accidently  _ (or even on purpose)  _ opens him, the tip of the dildo pressing and entering his loosened muscles for just a brief moment in time before Nea made an  _ “Oops”  _ sound and pulled back.

 

Jake’s back arched at the intrusion, mouth parting to gasp lowly at the feeling with all of his muscles tensing and flexing before finally relaxing when he heards Nea  _ giggle  _ at him and then the hand on his neck tightened so much his head was held in place facing the wall to his right.

 

He can’t tilt his eyes down far enough to see Nea in all of her glory but he  _ feels  _ her  _ glory  _ pressing its full length inbetween his legs, Nea’s hugs flush against his and hot breath ghosting across his shoulder- she bites down and enters him all in the span of one second. His natural instinct is to throw his head back, but the hand on the neck preventing him to do so subverts the action to his feet, and he stands up on his tiptoes, pressing back into her in a silent plea for  _ more. _

 

The Swede hums, licking the fresh bite mark that marks her new  _ territory- and Jake loves being bitten, anyways-  _ and takes the opportunity to use her free hand to guide the business end of her strap-on inside of the ass being presented to her. She feels the skin still pressed to her teeth tighten against her not-so-pearly whites in reaction, and Nea grins wolfishly at the soft moan that emits from her lover, proud that she’s made him make such a sound.

 

Nea begins the slow rocking of her hips with a calm measure that Jake would be jealous of, and moves her mouth to his ear to nibble on it. “So loose already, huh?” She breathed in his ear, heavy with ardor. Her hand was still heavy on his neck, holding his head down while she sucked a trail of hickeys down his olive skin, covering the flesh with her marks. “You must  _ really  _ want this.” She pants, pausing for a moment to catch her breath and to ground her hips against his rear end, and relishes in the way Jake twitches and whimpers.

 

His hands flex on the edge of the table, clinging to the maghoney wood like he was Jack in the Titanic, only he was going to be  _ fucked  _ to death rather than  _ freezing  _ to death. Nea pressing deep into him catches him off guard, forcing him to stand up on his tiptoes and his neck straining to push back against Nea’s hand. “ _ Fuck _ .” A reflexive word seems to give him a bit of a power surge, supplying him with enough energy to twist his cheek to press against Nea’s nose in a pseudo form of a eskimo kiss that makes his throat tighten.

 

And then Nea seals the deal, meeting his lips with hers fully and hotly, hot enough to deflate his chest like a hot air balloon, all of his oxygen rushing out against her puffy lips- then rhythm and setting is lost between them for a few moments, both of them forgetting the little roleplay scene going on and immersed themselves in the kiss.

 

He can feel the hand on his neck relax, slacking enough so he can properly turn around and kiss her, unfurling his fingers from around the table’s edge to weave his fingers into her hair and tug at the roots in a comforting gesture. Nea breaks the kiss first, slick red lips parted and panting for air- they meet eyes for a few moments, taking in the sight of each other at their best and worst.

 

Nea once again breaks the mood, standing up and letting her hands fall to Jake’s waist to embed her fingers into the soft flesh there, holding him fast while she picks up pace again, fucking him in earnest and torn between watching his tomato-red face and the dried wax along his back. “Such a  _ pretty  _ boy.” She croons, enjoying the way his muscles all over his body contorts when she angles her thrusts  _ just right. _

 

The Swede watches him raise up on his elbows and twists his spine to look back at her, and she fights the urge to press his neck back down to preserve the work she’s created, his actions causing the edges of a few of the letters to pop free of its place on his skin. “You’re… so hot you’re making the wax might right back off of you, baby.” Surely leaving bruises in her wake, she lets go of his hips in favor of gripping his hair with one hand and his sandwiched cock with the other, stroking him  _ slowly  _ and  _ menacingly _ . 

 

Jake’s face contorted at the simultaneous actions, the combined pain and pleasure of his scalp and dick being tugged on causing his muscles to spasm in a way that Nea found  _ delectable. _ She couldn’t help but  _ tease  _ him further to provoke more such responses. “Like that,  _ baby _ ?” She asked, as sly as an alleyway cat that was slinking off to the shadows. Nea watched his eyes, bleary and unfocused, slowly arch to stare at the ceiling before they were obscured completely by his eyelids. 

 

A low moan emanated from the depths of his chest that made Nea’s cunt tighten and gush natural lubricant from her womb. “Yeah.” He rumbled lowly, reopening his eyes after a few lungfuls of air into his starving lungs. “Fuck.” Jake breaths out harshly, and Nea takes one of his legs and lifts it up, bending at the knee and pressing it down on the table, opening him up further to her.

 

A loud  _ slap!  _ against the mahogany wood and the Swede gets a glimpse of Jake clutching the edge of the table again, his knuckles going from white to red in a show of his strength.  _ “Oh.”  _ Jake moaned out, and she felt his hips eagerly trying to fuck back against her, despite having one leg restrained. “Oh,  _ God-” _

 

The reciprocating motion was not lost to the tagger, who grinned even wider and twisted his hair so he had no choice to face her, leaning down further to make sure he could see her while also aiming her thrusts downward towards his precious bundle of nerves that had been getting plenty of driveby stimulation before but now was getting the full-on assault. “I know I’m fucking you shitless, but I’m not that powerful. Thanks for the flattery, tho.”

 

Teeth-bitten lips parted open to shoot a retort back at her was dissolved into a high noise when she got a bruising grip on the fleshy part above his knee and worked her hips into high gear, fucking him wordless and into a fleshy mess of pleasure that Nea was all too happy to make  _ hers. _

 

But she wasn’t done being cruel  _ just yet- _ letting Jake fall into the rhythm of her quick thrusts before coming to a halt, pressing down and grinding deep against his prostate. The reaction was immediate: the Asian’s back bowed harshly with a whimper, popping several more pieces of wax from his skin in the move. Raising up on one elbow, Jake propped himself up to snake his other hand down inbetween his legs and the table, fisting his cock with quick tugs to bring himself closer to the edge.

 

“Hmmmmm- ready to blow your load so soon?”  _ Irony  _ laces her voice: she’s panting for air, her panties are soaked and she’s pretty sure the inner part of her leggings are permanently stained from her pussy juices and  _ honestly _ she would just  _ love  _ to rip off her undergarments, flip Jake over and ride him until she creams the table- but that would just ruin the whole set up.

 

Jake doesn’t answer her with words, rather he looks back at her, meeting her eyes with his own-but what gets her attention is his lips, a dark, cherry red and bleeding slightly from his teeth worrying over them. She has a sudden urge to shove her fingers in his mouth for some unexplainable reason that she chose to indulge in. She watched her boyfriend’s eyes go from being nearly shut to blown wide-open when the hand in his hair migrated south to roughly poke at his lips, and slid between pearly whites to rest against his tongue.

 

Nea felt a strangled noise vibrate against her digits as they were quickly coated in saliva, watching gleefully as he immediately took to sucking them in his mouth, tongue dancing around and inbetween her fingers, and rewarding him with pushing his leg a bit higher and hitting a more  _ intense angle _ . Jake verbally  _ appreciated  _ the change, though his approval was muffled.

 

She could tell he was  _ this  _ close to busting a nut by the way he was fucking back against her and stroking himself as quickly as he was, and Nea couldn’t be more  _ pleased  _ with herself- plus, hearing a stifled  _ “I’m gonna come”  _ from around her fingers was a pretty big fucking indicator, too.

 

“Feel so good, huh? Gonna cum around my cock, baby?” He spoke again, but the actual words were lost to the sound of slapping skin. The tagger got the gist of it when he nodded eagerly, his face scrunching up and turning redder than ever. With one hand leaving an indent in the table and the other gone from view inbetween his legs, all of Jake’s muscles tightened until he stopped moving altogether, and even though the dildo Nea could  _ feel  _ Jake tighten around her as he tipped over the edge, crying out with her fingers still in his gullet and eyes barely open as slits.

 

She didn’t know how he could  _ see  _ out of those things, sometimes.

 

Starting to slow her roll, the Swede continued to fuck him with cautious movements until a hand covered hers, the one with the fingers in his mouth, and pulled them away, opening Jake’s mouth up once again with the freedom to gasp and pant unrestricted. Her two fingers were tied and laced together by a thick string of saliva that promptly sagged and broke down when exposed to air, and Nea brought her hand back to wipe it on her pant legs.

 

Still inside of him for a few moments longer to draw out his quaking, Nea leaned forward to press kisses all along his face and neck as he came down from his high, muttering sweet nothings to him in a rare public display of such cute affection that it would’ve normally caused her to have a  _ meltdown  _ of butchness. “You did good, baby.” She praised, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw before pulling back and slowly exiting his body. “You’re really hot when you’re taking it up the ass, you know that?”

 

Despite how fucked out he was, Jake managed a playful eyeroll. “Thanks… I guess?” Hoarse voice ending with a rough laugh, he winced when he flexed and unlatched his hand from the edge of the table. “Ow. I think I have a claw hand now.”

 

Nea rolled her eyes back at his complaint, giving him a friendly slap on the ass while she quickly stepped out of her strap-on and placed it on the counter, which Jake immediately pulled a face at because  _ he didn’t want his nice countertops contaminated.  _ “Good, you can probably finger me better with it-” Jake huffed, slowly rolling over onto his back with a twinge of back racing up his spine from how  _ sore  _ he was already feeling. 

 

Exhaling in tiredness and exhaustion, he let his legs dangle off the table end and watched Nea… start undressing? Picking his head up, he asked “What are you doing?-” Getting cut off from further questions, as Nea climbed on top of him, and promptly sat on his face, her nether lips against his own, muffling any protest he might’ve had. Which weren’t many.

 

“Facesitting.” Nea spoke plainly, letting her hands drift to tangle in the wild mess of his hair- something that she loved the most about Jake was that he was always willing to eat her out, probably even if he had mouth surgery. He was already licking at her folds, sucking on her clit in a way that wouldn’t take much for her to cum.

 

She didn’t go for dudes that much- but honestly? He’s making her stick around much longer than she thought, and she finds that she didn’t mind at all. “You do a good job and next time I’ll bring out my vibrator.”

 


End file.
